Le son d'une clochette : Prologue
by Cornedrue 19
Summary: Alors que l'heure du retour de Naruto approche à grands pas dans le village de Konoha, Kanan Namikaze la Traitresse revient après 16 ans d'absence avec son fils Homura Nagisa. Kplus dans cette partie qui ne contient pas grand choses de choquant ou violent
1. Les cheveux de maman

**Le son d'une clochette**

**Saison 0 : Prologue**

**Chapitre 1 : Les cheveux de maman**

**Nicolas : Suite à quelques modifications apportées à l'histoire en cours de route, la saison 0 a été revue et corrigée avec cette fois-ci l'Ending que je voulais mettre à la fin du dernier chapitre. Pour ceux qui débarquent dans l'histoire, bonne lecture et pour ceux qui l'ont déjà lu... heu... bonne relecture! ^^'**

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

-Homura, ne cours pas si vite, tu vas tomber, prévint une femme avec un sourire tendre.

Homura se retourna vers sa mère avec un sourire malicieux. C'était un jeune garçon de douze ans avec plus d'une particularité. Ce qui frappait au premier regard était la blancheur immaculée de ses cheveux. Et la couleur de ses grands yeux d'enfant était encore plus surprenante, car ils étaient dépareillés. Son œil gauche était rouge vermeille et son œil droit doré. Il était de caractère agité, rusé, drôle avec une joie de vivre sans pareil. Homura Nagisa était aussi le fils unique de Kanan Nagisa. Homura n'était bien sûr pas un enfant comme les autres. D'une part, il n'avait jamais connu son père, il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais rien demandé sur lui à sa mère, sauf une fois. Le garçon était heureux avec sa mère, ça lui suffisait, peu importe où il se trouvait. En effet, ils avaient beaucoup voyagé mais c'était la première fois qu'ils se rendaient à Konoha. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle était née et avait grandi là-bas, elle était capable d'en parler des heures entières sous les oreilles attentives de son fils. Cependant la raison de leur venue était loin d'être un simple retour aux sources.

-Regarde maman! C'est ça le rocher aux Hokage?

-En effet, confirma-t-elle en souriant.

Elle leva à son tour les yeux vers les cinq visages sculptés, celui de la princesse Tsunade avait été ajouté depuis la dernière fois. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré mais le troisième Hokage lui en avait parlé de temps en temps quand elle était encore au village. À elle et à son frère aîné, Minato, celui étant juste à la gauche de Tsunade.

Ils arrivèrent par la grande porte de Konoha, nul doute que Kanan serait vite reconnue, néanmoins ils passèrent sans problèmes. Homura avait pris l'habitude au long de ces incessants voyages d'aborder les nouveaux lieux d'un bon pas. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de racines, car aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, sa mère et lui n'étaient jamais resté au même endroit plus d'un mois. Il s'émerveillait déjà en parcourant les rues de Konoha, il avait entendu dire que les plus grands ninjas du monde vivaient ici pour la plupart. Peut-être pourra-t-il les rencontrer et leur demander de lui apprendre quelques techniques spéciales, car au contact discipliné de sa mère, Homura était très réceptif. Pour preuve, il parvenait déjà à défier la graviter en marchant sur la façade des murs, ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser sa mère. Il était un garçon vivant qui aimait se faire remarquer.

Les jeunes passants jetaient plus des regards curieux ou admiratifs devant la beauté de Kanan qu'autre choses, tous se retournaient à son passage. Homura était fier d'avoir une maman si jolie, aux yeux dorés étincelants, au corps sensuel et fin, à la peau si claire et surtout aux longs cheveux blancs. Aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, Homura les avaient toujours vu de cette couleur, les siens aussi l'étaient. En revanche, certains villageois d'âge plus respectable, la reconnaissant du premier coup d'œil, détournèrent le regard, fuyaient sa compagnie et même marmonnaient à son passage des paroles peu louables.

En captant une critique peu flatteuse sur sa mère, le sourire du garçon céda bien vite et montra ses crocs à la place. Il voulut répliquer mais sa mère l'en dissuada en pressant sa main contre son épaule, c'était du passé même si certains ne semblaient pas prêts de l'oublier.

Plus loin dans la rue, un « visage » familier attira le regard de la mère : un jonin dont la moitié du visage était masqué, ainsi que son œil gauche par son bandeau avec dessus gravé l'emblème de Konoha, signe de son appartenance au village. Ce dernier marchait tranquillement, l'œil baissé vers les pages ouvertes de son livre qu'il tenait en main, indifférent aux gens qui marchaient autour de lui, prisonnier de sa bulle que Kanan éclata en se saisissant du livre.

-Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ce genre de romans pervers, Kakashi? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire de coin.

Ce n'était pas tant l'audace mais la femme en elle-même qui surprenait le jonin aux cheveux argentés.

-Le temps a passé et il faut bien savoir se distraire, répondit-il simplement en reprenant son bien que la mère agitait sous son nez.

-Comment va Yoko?

-Très bien, ma foi. Depuis 16 ans elle a eu le temps de devenir un ninja médecin de talent. Bon, tu m'excuseras mais je viens de m'apercevoir que j'ai laissé le gaz allumé et comme je tiens à ma maison…

-Oui oui c'est ça, va, nigaud.

-Drôle de type, commenta Homura en le regardant s'éloigner. C'était un de tes élèves?

-Non, c'était un disciple de ton oncle… en revanche j'ai eu Yoko.

-Qui c'est?

-C'était une fille bien mais avec un sacré caractère. Je me demande ce qu'elle est devenue. De toute façon, nous passerons à l'hôpital.

-Oui… répondit Homura, baissant les yeux.

Kanan prit la direction d'un des plus grands bâtiments du village siégeant juste en face de la falaise où étaient sculptés les cinq visages des Hokage qui se sont succédé depuis la création de Konoha.

-C'est alors à ça que ressemblais ton frère? Il m'a plutôt l'air d'un voyou mal peigné, commenta Homura en regardant le visage du quatrième Hokage.

-Et encore, tu n'as pas vécu avec lui 24h/24 pendant des années. Il était… discret, il ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire, ta tante en profitait pour s'imposer d'ailleurs. Il était sage, doux et une aura paisible émanait de lui. Moi j'étais stricte, disciplinaire et je ne laissais passer aucune erreur, contrairement à cet idiot qui était un peu trop permissif à mon goût. Que pourrais-je te dire d'autre?

-Bah, ça n'a plus beaucoup d'importance vu que je ne le connaîtrais jamais.

-Tu as faux, Homura. Les gens continuent à vivre à jamais dans la mémoire de ceux qui les ont aimés.

-Mais comme je ne le connaîtrais jamais, je peux pas l'aimer.

- Souviens-toi toute ta vie de ces paroles.

-… oui maman.

Pour l'instant Homura ne saisissait pas le sens profond des paroles de sa mère à cause de sa jeunesse et de son insouciance mais il ne se doutait pas qu'il allait bientôt quitter l'enfance.

Kanan entra dans le grand bâtiment et demanda à voir Tsunade. Une jeune femme avec un petit cochon dans les bras drôlement maquillé la reçut et lui demanda de patienter.

-… spécial, le bras droit de l'Hokage, commenta de nouveau Homura.

La drôle de dame revint et les conduisirent au bureau de Tsunade. Homura s'attendait à rencontrer une grand-mère toute ridée mais à la place, il découvrit une superbe femme sensuelle, aux longs cheveux blonds attachés, aux yeux noisette. Le garçon en resta ébahit, comment cela se faisait-il? Elle devait avoir plus de cinquante ans pourtant! Il faudra qu'il lui demande quelle crème elle utilise pour l'offrir à sa mère dans quelques décennies.

Pendant que les deux femmes parlaient, Homura promena son regard dans le bureau. Alors voilà à quoi ressemblaient les appartements d'un des plus puissants ninjas du monde? Pas d'armes, pas de gros rouleaux renfermant des jutsu hyper puissants, juste quelques tableaux, des cadres dans lesquels se lisaient des règles ou des phrases de grands ninjas sur des vieux parchemins moisis. Derrière la table où était accoudé l'Hokage, une baie vitrée donnant sur le balcon et surtout sur les cinq visages gravés dans la montagne. À part la belle vue, il n'y avait pas grand choses.

La plus âgée se leva et invita la mère et son fils à la suivre. Homura pouvait voir dans le dos de la veste verte de l'Hokage un cercle rouge avec en kanji : « Pari », le garçon resta sceptique. Décidément, les relations familiales étaient très utiles pour devenir le directeur des ninjas d'un village. En effet Tsunade était la petite-fille d'Hashirama, le tout premier Hokage, sans doute l'origine de son surnom « princesse », néanmoins ce n'était assurément pas le genre de femme qu'Homura respecterai, une joueuse invétéré.

De retour dans la rue, et ce jusqu'à l'hôpital, de nouveau tous les regards se posèrent sur Kanan. Une main de la douce mère se posa sur la joue de son fils pour le rassurer et pour éviter qu'il ne se laisse emporter. Ils entrèrent dans l'hôpital.

L'endroit était spacieux et accueillant. Il n'y avait pas l'air d'avoir grand monde. Kanan s'agenouilla devant son fils en souriant.

-Attends-moi ici, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

-Ok, répondit-il en s'installant sur une chaise dans le couloir.

Sa mère et Tsunade disparurent en montant à l'étage. Homura se pencha, s'accouda à ses genoux et sa tête soutenu par ses mains, il attendit. Cependant l'inactivité avait tendance à fortement lui déplaire.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il balançait ses jambes, agité. Il ne tenait plus en place, il bondit sur ses pieds et décida d'explorer l'hôpital. La plupart des portes étaient hélas fermées. Les carrés de verre situés en hauteur de la porte étaient trop hauts pour qu'il puisse les atteindre.

Après avoir enchaîné quelques couloirs, un bruit retint son attention. Il venait de la porte qui était à sa gauche. Intéressé, il jeta un œil sur le couloir vide, dés fois qu'une infirmière viendrait lui tirer les oreilles et se mit à marcher tranquillement sur la porte, la loi de la pesanteur semblait ne plus s'exercer sur lui. Une fois au plafond, la tête en bas, il regarda à travers le carré de vitre de la porte. À l'intérieur de la salle, un patient gémissait de souffrance en se tortillant, à peine retenu par les sangles du lit. Devant lui était penchée une jeune fille habillée en rouge et en noir, avec de courts cheveux roses et de jolis yeux verts tendres et rassurants. Sa douce voix parvenait faiblement à Homura, partiellement masquée par la porte, mais elle était agréable à entendre.

-Courage, ça sera bientôt terminé, assurait-elle.

Elle ferma les yeux, appliqua des gestes de la main, les fameux mudra nécessaires à la concentration du chakra pour employer un ninjutsu. Homura pouvait voir à quel point la jeune fille était concentrée. Elle inspira fortement, dirigea sa main droite à plat au-dessus de la poitrine de son patient, sa main gauche se posa sur la première.

-Dokunuki no jutsu! (L'extraction du Poison)

Autour de ses mains se forma un halo de lumière verte qui prit la forme de vapeur, se dirigeant vers l'homme allongé. Homura retint son souffle, fasciné. Il pouvait voir à quel point la kunoichi était tendue.

Soudain, du corps du patient jaillit une sorte de liquide opaque et de couleur pourpre, sûrement du poison qui l'affaiblissait. Ce dernier formait une sphère que la kunoichi semblait diriger par la pensée jusqu'au bol posé juste à côté. Homura en fut si surprit qu'il poussa une exclamation, la jeune fille aux cheveux rose redressa alors la tête vers la porte. Le garçon plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et s'accroupit au plafond pour éviter que sa tête ne soit visible. Il resta dans cette position inconfortable quand la porte s'ouvrit.

-Où es-tu, petit malin? Demanda malicieusement la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

Elle regarda à gauche, à droite puis leva les yeux vers le plafond et sourit.

-Tu sais déjà marcher au plafond?

-Heu… ouais, répondit Homura en se laissant tomber et en atterrissant au sol, les mains dans les poches pour frimer un peu, un sourire confiant aux lèvres. Maman me l'a appris quand j'avais huit ans.

-Oh. Et elle ne t'as jamais dit qu'espionner les autres était mal-élevé?

Homura se massa la nuque, cherchant un prétexte pour s'expliquer

- Ben… je ne voulais pas te déranger.

-Mais tu es précoce. Pour ma part je devais avoir douze ans quand j'ai réussi pour la première fois à marcher sur les murs.

-Hey! C'est mon âge! Clama fièrement le garçon.

La jeune fille eut un petit rire avant de lui tendre la main.

-Je m'appelle Sakura, Sakura Haruno, et toi petit?

-Je suis pas petit et c'est Homura, Homura Nagisa.

-Et d'où viens-tu Homura?

-De nulle part et de partout à la fois je crois, répondit-il en souriant. Heu… t'avais pas un patient?

-Ne t'en fait pas pour lui, son état est stable, demain il sera de nouveau sur pieds.

-Tu dois être super forte en médecine pour lui avoir arraché tout le poison!

-Il faut en effet être très concentré pour éviter d'endommager d'avantage le système ou d'extraire du sang par mégarde. L'utilisation de l'extraction du poison est très complexe, seuls les meilleurs ninjas médecins peuvent la pratiquer avec le maximum d'efficacité, mais bien sûr même eux ne sont pas à l'abri d'un accident ou de l'échec.

Sakura souriait devant le regard attentif d'Homura. D'habitude quand elle se lançait dans des explications, les autres s'ennuyaient mais ce garçon restait très attentif, comme elle-même à son âge face à Tsunade.

-Dis, tu crois que je pourrai l'apprendre moi aussi?

-Si tu t'entraînes dur, que tu maîtrise ton calme et ton chakra, c'est possible mais difficile.

-Rien n'est impossible quand on y met tout son cœur, c'est ce que maman dit toujours. Et en plus c'est la plus belle et la plus intelligente femme du monde!

-Oh eh bien dis donc, tu es un petit veinard alors, sourit Sakura.

-Eh ouais, confirma Homura en faisant un clin d'œil. Tu veux la voir? Elle est ici.

-Eh bien… volontiers.

Homura fit le trajet en sens inverse suivit par sa nouvelle amie. Son sourire chaleureux lui plaisait beaucoup en plus elle était jolie et elle avait l'air gentille, ce que le garçon aimait beaucoup. Sa mère aussi était gentille mais savait être dure et stricte.

-T'as vu mes yeux? Ils sont de deux couleurs différentes.

-Oui, c'est intrigant mais ça te va plutôt bien, sourit Sakura.

Kanan et l'Hokage ressortaient justement avec une jeune femme aux longs cheveux ondulés bruns aux reflets pourpres et des yeux bleu sombre, elle portait une longue veste blanche, elle devait être docteur. Cette dernière avait un visage tendue en regardant Kanan.

-Yoko, je te présente mon fils, Homura. Homura, voici Yoko Hélene.

-Eh bien! C'est déjà un grand bonhomme dis-moi. Bonjour, fit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Homura lui serra la main en hochant la tête. Sakura regardait sa mère en souriant mais elle ne semblait pas la connaître ni avoir entendu parler d'elle.

-Prenez soin de lui, dit Kanan à Tsunade.

-… je te le promets.

-Homura?

-Oui maman?

-Viens avec moi.

Elle entraîna son fils à l'écart et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur, en caressant doucement son visage.

-Je vais bientôt mourir.

Aux premières secondes, Homura ne réagit pas. Il croyait avoir mal saisit le sens des paroles de sa mère alors il se répéta intérieurement ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il cligna plusieurs fois les yeux, la douce main chaleureuse de sa mère caressait toujours sa joue. Quand il comprit enfin le sens de ces paroles, il se dit qu'il s'agissait tout bonnement d'une farce, une farce de mauvais goût pour le punir d'une bêtise qu'il avait fait, une bonne grosse frayeur avant qu'elle ne démente pour le rassurer, il ne pouvait s'agir que de ça. Ses yeux plongèrent alors dans le regard doré de sa mère y chercher une lueur de malice ou d'amusement, mais il ne vit rien, rien si ce n'est sa tendresse à son égard et de la résolution. Le cœur d'Homura commença à cogner contre sa poitrine à un rythme rapide, sa respiration s'accélérait. Non, c'était impossible, pas sa mère. Pas la femme la plus forte et la plus courageuse du monde. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir, c'était impossible. Elle était en pleine forme, en bonne santé, elle n'a jamais paru faible ou malade, pourquoi tout d'un coup devait-elle le quitter? Pourquoi partirait-elle loin de lui? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Comment pouvait-elle lui sourire alors qu'elle était condamnée? Ça ne se pouvait pas!

Le garçon ne dit aucun mot malgré toutes les questions qui défilaient dans sa tête. Il sentait des larmes brûlantes couler sur ses joues. Sa mère l'enlaça doucement. Elle savait que sa tendresse ne suffirait pas, elle se sentait tellement coupable d'abandonner son fils après avoir tourné le dos à son village il y a 16 ans.

-Désormais, tu vivras à Konoha, c'est le village où je suis née et où j'ai grandi. C'est ici ta maison désormais, Tsunade veillera sur toi.

-Non! S'écria l'intéressé. Je ne veux pas! Ma maison c'est toi maman, tu n'as pas le droit de me quitter! Il y a forcément quelqu'un qui peut guérir ce que tu as dans le monde!

-Même Tsunade ne peut rien pour moi, et je tenais à faire mes adieux à ce village et y être enterrée. Je n'ai jamais pu t'offrir un foyer mais Konoha en sera un pour toi.

-Non! Non non! NON! Il y a sûrement quelqu'un d'autre.

-Chuuut, murmura-t-elle en caressant ses cheveux. Le temps m'est compté Homura. Tu seras heureux ici.

Homura sentit l'envie de crier, de hurler, de cogner contre quelqu'un ou quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes, une colère sourde et un cri muet venaient à lui en même temps que le flot de larmes brûlantes.

Puis, quand cette colère fut calmée, il se résigna en lui serrant la main sur son lit de mort. La vie ne lui avait laissé qu'une semaine dans son village d'origine. Son sourire fatigué perdurait mais ses forces la quittaient. Un dernier au revoir et elle ferma les yeux à jamais.

Une poignée de personnes assista aux obsèques. Homura n'avait cure de ces personnes, il était seul à présent. Sa mère était partie et jamais personne ne pourra la remplacer. Il serra contre son cœur les mèches de cheveux blancs qu'il a coupés avant qu'elle ne soit mise en terre. Un vent froid soufflait sur Konoha, le soleil était masqué par de lourds nuages sombres qui ne tardèrent pas à déverser une fine pluie glacée sur le garçon immobile, fixant la tombe de la femme qui l'a mise au monde, sa seule famille. Il n'arrivait même plus à pleurer, la pluie le faisait pour lui. Il avait si froid, la nuit approchait en même temps que la chute de la température. Il savait que s'il restait là, il attraperait une maladie qui l'affaiblirait mais comment pouvait-il rentrer chez lui en sachant que personne ne l'attendait? Une part de son être voulait rester seule et rejoindre sa mère et une autre ne voulait qu'une chose, qu'une personne lui tende la main. Et par miracle, pour son bonheur comme son malheur, pour sa joie comme pour sa peine, cette main vint.

Deux bras chaleureux l'enlacèrent dans son dos. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, cette peau si claire et ces mains délicates aux doigts de fée parlaient d'eux-mêmes.

-Tu ne devrais pas rester là, viens avec moi, lui demanda Sakura.

Homura hocha la tête et la suivit en restant blottit contre elle. Il lui arrivait au niveau du ventre mais il ressentait bien sa douce chaleur. Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui demanda :

-Est-ce que tu veux bien être ma grande sœur?

-… oui, je le veux, répondit Sakura en souriant après un petit instant de réflexion.

Le sourire d'Homura reprit vie et ensembles, ils rentrèrent au village, dans la maison des Haruno.


	2. L'échange

**Chapitre 2 : L'échange**

Trois ans avant que cette histoire ne débute, Naruto et Sasuke furent convoqués par Kakashi sur le toit d'un salon de coiffure. Sasuke se tenait comme d'habitude, debout, les mains dans les poches avec une attitude neutre. Naruto se tourna vers lui. Leur sensei n'était toujours pas arrivé, naturellement.

-Hey! Souris, tu m'étonneras! S'exclama le blondinet.

-Salut les jeunes, fit Kakashi en débarquant dans un nuage de fumée. Excusez-moi du retard, en chemin je m'étais aperçu que j'avais laissé la fenêtre ouverte et…

-On sait!

-Bon, je vais vous confier une mission.

-Mais… et Sakura?

-Bravo Naruto, je te donne un B+!

-C'est vrai? S'exclama-t-il, plein d'espoirs.

-Oui, tu n'as pas oublié que Sakura faisait partie de ton équipe et l'esprit d'équipe est important.

-Youpiiiii!

-Tu devrais en prendre de la graine Sasuke, sinon il finira par te dépasser.

-Ça m'est égal, qu'il me dépasse si il veut, et si il peut, répondit-il calmement.

-Je vois que tu n'as pas les mêmes objectifs. Ou alors tu es tellement timide que tu ne veux pas avouer que tu veux être plus fort.

-Moi je dirais plutôt qu'il se fout du monde entier du moment qu'il peut avoir ce qu'il veut, rétorqua Naruto.

-Bof, je le comprends un peu.

-Co-comment ça Kakashi-sensei?

-En caractère, j'étais pareil que lui avant, jusqu'au jour où j'ai perdu un œil! Affirma-t-il, tout sourire.

-Hey, tu veux que je t'en arrache un Sasuke? Ça te rendras peut être plus aimable, proposa Naruto.

-Et un type que je considérais comme mon seul ami, acheva Kakashi.

Sasuke eut un petit sursaute et se mura encore plus dans le silence, repensant à cette paire d'yeux rouge avec trois pupilles chacune, dénuées d'humanité. _Tu dois tuer ton meilleur ami pour posséder le Magenkyo Sharingan. _Cette voix froide et tranchante comme une lame résonnait dans sa tête.

-Sasuke? Oh! Tu prends la mouche ou quoi? Demanda Naruto.

-Fermes-là pauvre nul! Répliqua-t-il d'un ton plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-WO! Calmes toi! Franchement je vois pas comment tu as pu devenir genin avec un caractère pareil!

-Peut être en réussissant l'examen qui voulait que l'on crée des clones contrairement à un perdant qui n'a pu faire qu'un clone raté.

-Pardon? Aujourd'hui je sais en faire des clones! Y'a que toi pour pas le voir et espérer croire que tu es le meilleur!

-Tiens? Depuis quand je suis toi? Demanda Sasuke calmement.

-Grrr! fit Naruto en serrant les dents. Tu vois, quoique tu fasses tu seras jamais rien d'autre qu'un paumé! Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que tu sais même pas pourquoi tu es devenu ninja!

-Je ne déballe pas ma vie au premier venu.

-Parce qu'il y a rien à raconter!

-Eh, petits malins, intervint Kakashi, l'œil plissé en un sourire paisible. Si vous continuez comme ça, ajouta-t-il en exécutant des mudras, soudain le tonnerre retentit, la terre grondait et le vent soufflait en bourrasque, je me chargerai personnellement de vous calmer, vu?

Cet avertissement combiné aux immenses pouvoir qu'il semblait avoir sur tout ce qui l'entourait calma les ardeurs de Naruto qui, les yeux écarquillés ne put que se résigner, tout tremblant.

-Ok ok, vous fâchez pas...

-Tss, fit Sasuke en détournant le regard.

-Bien! Maintenant que nous sommes tous d'accord, reprit Kakashi, voici votre mission : Naruto tu dois te rendre au distributeur de boissons à deux rues d'ici, gardes ton oreillette pour que l'on reste en contact. Toi Sasuke, tu te rends à l'épicerie à l'autre bout de la rue à droite.

Naruto, comme Sasuke, ne voyait pas bien quel était l'intérêt de cette mission.

-C'est une manœuvre d'encerclement? Proposa Sasuke.

-De plus ample informations vous seront fournies quand vous serez sur les lieux.

-Bon ben… en avant, dit Naruto en se rendant au point que Kakashi lui avait indiqué.

Sasuke se rendit au sien le plus décontracté possible, se demandant si leur sensei cherchait à les tester. Il ne voyait que ça, dans l'adversité de vrais ninjas devaient être capable de se mêler à la population.

-Tu y es? Résonna une voix dans l'oreille de Naruto.

-Oui, j'y suis, et maintenant?

-Regarde sous le distributeur, il devrait y avoir une pièce.

Naruto s'exécuta et trouva la fameuse pièce, celle-ci était banale, elle n'avait rien de particulier.

-Je l'ai.

-Introduis-la dans le distributeur et choisit café au lait.

-Hein? Mais… bon… ok.

Quelque peu surprit, Naruto fit ce que Kakashi lui demandait et prit la boisson chaude dans un verre en plastique.

-Maintenant reviens et ne renverse rien.

Naruto revint donc vers son sensei en prenant garde de ne rien renverser, Sasuke était déjà là, une boîte à la main.

-Et… ça va nous servir à quoi ces trucs? Demanda le garçon vêtu d'orange.

-Tout simplement, répondit Kakashi en s'emparant de la boite et du verre, les posant à ses côtés, tirant un beignet de la boite, à déjeuner!

-…..

Naruto en était tellement sonné qu'il écarquilla les yeux et tira une tête de trois mètres de long.

Kakashi leur tourna le dos et dégusta avec délice ses beignets et son café, sous le regard de Sasuke stupéfait et de Naruto qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Miam! Décidément, les beignets de chez Barry sont les meilleurs!

-….. Dites, vous comptez nous apprendre quelque chose un jour au lieu de nous exploiter? Demanda Sasuke.

-Ouais je suis d'accord avec lui pour une fois!

Kakashi s'arrêta alors de manger et se tourna vers eux, son masque bien en place.

-Bien! A+ pour vous deux!

-J'ai peur de ne pas suivre votre logique, avoua Sasuke.

- Moi non plus, expliquez-vous sensei!

-Ben vous voyez, en ce moment vous êtes en total accord pour dire que ce que je vous ai fait faire était ridiculement grotesque et pousse à la limite de la servitude, n'est-ce pas?

-Heu… oui à peu près, avoua Naruto.

-Je n'aurai pas mieux défini, dit Sasuke.

- On n'est pas vos esclaves, vous avez des jambes, servez-vous en, vous êtes notre sensei quand même!

-Relax les jeunes. Je viens juste de vous apporter la preuve que, pour un temps, vous pouviez faire équipe.

-… ouais.

-… oui.

-Alors tâchez de garder cet esprit face à l'adversité dans toutes vos missions, vous pourrez toujours perdre votre temps en chamailleries après, comprit?

-Oui...

-Ouais...

-Bien, méditez bien sur la chose, on se revoit à 13h.

Sur ce, Kakashi disparut. Le mot « méditer » revenait dans la tête de Naruto, il se tourna vers Sasuke. Ce dernier fit de même.

-Bon… que veux-tu faire en attendant? Demanda le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

-J'ai faim! Tu aimes les ramens?

-J'en mange à l'occasion.

-Génial! Allons déjeuner ensemble alors!

Naruto avait un grand sourire naïf mais il ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose. Curieusement, Sasuke hocha la tête et le suivit jusqu'à son restaurant préféré, Chez Ichiraku. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs s'installa en croisant les mains devant son visage, penché, comme d'habitude. Naruto le regarda un instant avant d'imiter sa posture.

-Deux ramens, chef… demanda Naruto d'une voix calme et neutre au même ton que celui de Sasuke.

Ayame, la fille du chef cuistot, arriva au comptoir avec son joli sourire habituel.

-Bienvenue. Oh c'est toi Naruto? J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître avec le son de ta voix.

-Oui, se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de se murer dans un silence mélancolique.

Quelque peu surprise par l'attitude de son meilleur client, elle se tourna vers Sasuke qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

-Et que prendra ce jeune homme qui t'accompagne?

-Des ramens… comme moi.

-Bien, deux bols aussi?

-Oui… merci, fit Naruto.

-Hey chef, quatre bols! Appela Ayame.

-Je ne paie que ce que je mange, prévint Sasuke, toujours aussi calme.

-Oui, j'avais compris en ce sens, répondit Naruto, toujours dans la même posture.

-Et pendant qu'on y est, je te demanderai d'arrêter ta pitoyable petite comédie.

-Désolé, je suis en mode miroir. J'imite la pitoyable attitude et posture de mon original.

-Et si je réponds « fais comme tu veux », tu enchaîneras sur « t'es pas drôle »?

-Je dirais plutôt que tu manques d'imagination, répondit tranquillement Naruto avec bonne humeur.

Sasuke ne répondit rien, il ne regardait toujours pas Naruto mais un mince sourire étira ses lèvres. Son compagnon le remarqua mais préféra ne dit mots, trop heureux de lui avoir tiré un sourire sur son visage dur et figé. Ayame les servit, c'est alors que Sasuke fit la chose la plus surprenante que Naruto n'ai jamais vu.

-Merci beaucoup! S'écria Sasuke d'une voix complètement loufoque tout en s'animant de grands gestes des bras.

Ayame rougit, Sasuke même en imitant Naruto gardait son charisme.

-Je… je vous en prie.

-Ah j'ai faim! Mon estomac crie famine! Ah non, il hurle! Je vais me jeter sur ce bon bol de ramens, ma passion! Ah, je vous ai déjà dit que je rêvais de devenir Hokage?

-Hahahaha! Rit Naruto. Bravo! Bravo! C'est pas mal, tu es plutôt bon.

Sasuke ne s'arrêta pas là, il créa en un instant trois clones de lui-même et tous se disputèrent pour savoir qui aurait le bol le plus proche, posé sur le comptoir. Naruto quand à lui, reprit sa posture solennelle et soupira.

-Tss, vraiment quel imbécile, juste pour un bol de ramens.

Soudain, les quatre Sasuke disparurent sans laisser de traces, ce qui surprit Naruto. Il regarda de partout pour chercher le vrai.

-Hey! T'es passé où?

-À côté de toi, répondit Sasuke. Tu n'as pas vu me dupliquer la première fois?

-Heuuuu… si si! Que crois-tu? Je te faisais marcher.

-Évidemment, se contenta de répondre Sasuke en mangeant tranquillement.

Naruto mangeait à son rythme habituel, son voisin au milieu de son repas se tourna vers lui et le regarda longuement, vaguement intéressé par il ne savait quoi en Naruto. Ce dernier senti ce regard insistant et se tourna vers lui.

-Quoi?

-Tu devrais participer à des concours de nourriture, tu gagnerais toutes les récompenses avec le puits sans fond qui te sert d'estomac.

-Peut-être, au moins je m'amuserai! S'exclama Naruto en se remettant à manger.

-Et dis-moi… voudrais-tu devenir mon ami?

Naruto fut tellement surprit par cette question qu'il en recracha la moitié de ce qu'il avait en bouche dans un bruit sourd. Sasuke quand à lui mangeait tranquillement.

-Kof kof! QUOI?

-Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais être mon ami.

Naruto le regarda, les yeux ronds, puis il réfléchit quelques instants à la question avant de répondre tout sourire :

-Bien sûr!

-… comme ça? Alors que tu me détestes?

-Ben je te déteste pas vraiment et j'suis pas rancunier. Et puis tu m'as assez montré que tu pouvais être quelqu'un de bien alors oui, je veux devenir ton ami.

Sasuke tendit sa main vers le visage de Naruto et retira une nouille de sa joue.

-Tu t'en es mis de partout, commenta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

-Héhé! Que veux-tu? Quand je mange, je pense qu'à mon plaisir.

-Le plaisir pourrait être plus savoureux si tu mettais moins de ferveur et plus de calme, conseilla Sasuke.

Naruto suivit ses conseils en mangeant calmement et trouva qu'en effet, ses ramens étaient encore meilleures. Lui et son ami étaient épiés par Kakashi qui soupira de soulagement, ces deux petits venaient de faire un bond de géant.

Quelques mois plus tard pourtant, Sasuke quittera le village pour rejoindre Oroshimaru afin de devenir plus fort et tuer son frère Itashi. Naruto était allongé dans son lit d'hôpital, le corps recouvert de bandages, accablé. Il le cherchera deux mois durant sans succès. De nouveau alité suite à un combat aux côtés de Gaara face à un artefact, quelqu'un entra dans sa chambre. Naruto cligna des yeux et vit son visiteur de dos.

-! ARGH! Le vieil ermite pas net!

-Hey Naruto, ça fait un bail, sourit Jiraya.

-Vous êtes gonflé! Vous m'aviez pourtant dit que vous m'entraîneriez mais vous avez disparut d'un coup, je parie que vous êtes allé vous saoulé!

-Eh bien, commença-t-il, les bras croisés, un sourire confiant aux lèvres. C'est assez compliqué mais en gros je collectais des informations.

-Mon cul! Et c'était quelle sorte de filles ces informations, sale pervers? Ajouta Naruto, l'air roublard.

-Mais tu vas te taire? Se vexa Jiraya. Sache jeune homme que quand les circonstances l'exigent je me dois d'être un des meilleurs séducteurs de cette planète.

-Ouais ouais, et donc ces filles sont du genre désespéré ou simplement aveugle pour se laisser faire.

-C'est finit oui? Plus sérieusement, mes informations concernent principalement l'Akatsuki. J'ai promis de t'entraîner, mais pour ça il va falloir attendre que tu sois sur pieds.

Naruto sourit et posa les pieds sur le sol gelé. Il inspira un grand coup et se leva. Jiraya l'observait, le garçon tremblait, ses jambes avaient des difficultés à la porter mais il était bel et bien debout et décidé à s'entraîner durement tous les jours, peu importe où.

-Je suis prêt!

-Dit d'abord au revoir à tous tes amis, deux ans et demie/trois ans, c'est long à votre âge.

-Oui!

Naruto se dirigea alors vers son voisin de lit et tira les rideaux. Gaara était là, allongé, les yeux ouverts fixant le plafond. Puis ses yeux se tournèrent lentement vers le garçon blond.

-…

-…

Que dire? Telle était la question qui les turlupinaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Ils avaient le même passé, la même histoire et pourtant ils étaient si différents. Si proches et si loin. Naruto lui tendit alors la main avec un grand sourire.

-À la prochaine.

Les lèvres de Gaara s'étirèrent légèrement et un de ses mains se joignit à celle de son ami. Il hocha la tête, parler était inutile car ils se connaissaient suffisamment pour savoir ce que l'un pensait de l'autre.

Alors Naruto quitta l'hôpital et fit le tour du village en boitant. Il rassembla ses affaires avant de se diriger chez Sakura. Il avait décidé de lui dire au revoir en premier. Cette dernière discutait, ou plutôt se disputait avec Ino, il y avait des habitudes qui avaient la vie dure. Lee et Tenten s'entraînaient d'arrache-pied sous les yeux de Kiba, Choji et Shino. Shikamaru était au bureau de Tsunade en train de protester contre sa promotion de Chunin supérieur. Kakashi était chez lui, Gaï l'épiait caché dans son placard attendant un moment de faiblesse pour le surprendre. En passant prêt d'un restaurant, Naruto vit Asuma et Kurenai en train de déjeuner ensemble. Neji sortait du dojo du clan Hyuga. Naruto retrouva ensuite Iruka Chez Ichiraku autour d'un bol de ramens.

-Et si tu crées des problèmes à Jiraya-sama, tu entendras parler de moi, prévint son ancien tuteur.

-Ouais, z'en faites pas! Je vais me défoncer à max!

-Naruto! Appela Jiraya. Il est temps d'y aller.

-Ouais, encore un tout petit instant! Attendez-moi aux portes.

-… je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a voulu qu'on parte aujourd'hui.

-Mais! Juste une petite demi-heure!

-Bon, mais si tu traînes trop, je pars sans toi, prévint Jiraya.

Naruto finit son bol et se leva de son tabouret.

-Je vous laisse payer, Iruka-sensei.

-Hein? Heyyy! Petit garnement!

Naruto partit en courant, riant aux éclats. Quand il fut assez éloigné, il se retourna, sourit et leva le poing en direction du quatrième visage, celui de l'Hokage qu'il a toujours admiré le plus.

-Vous serez fier de moi, Yondaime-sama!

Il se mit ensuite à la recherche de la dernière personne à qui il voulait dire au revoir. Cette dernière était difficile à trouver. Naruto allait abandonner quand il se retourna pour revenir sur ses pas et l'aperçut. Elle était dissimulée derrière un poteau mais Naruto voyait son visage dépasser, il se précipita sur elle.

-Hey Hinata!

Il l'ignorait, mais la jeune fille aux courts cheveux bleu roi l'observait depuis qu'il était passé dire au revoir à Neji. Sur le coup elle s'était demandé s'il l'avait oublié mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Elle rougit et fit un signe timide de la main. Naruto arriva à sa hauteur.

-J'ai à te parler.

-Ou… oui, je t'écoute… Naruto-kun.

-Voilà, je vais devoir partir pendant trois ans, on se reverra sûrement pas avant.

-HEIN? S'exclama Hinata. Mais… mais… je… non… trois ans… c'est si long…

Elle savait que Naruto allait partir mais elle ne se doutait pas que cela durerait aussi longtemps.

-Oui mais je dois le faire pour être plus fort que l'Akatsuki et ramener Sasuke, j'en ai fait la promesse.

-Alors… ta décision est prise… murmura-t-elle, ne cachant pas sa tristesse.

-Je voulais te dire au revoir mais ce n'est pas un adieu, on se reverra! Sourit Naruto. Et je suis sûr qu'en trois ans, tu auras eu le temps de devenir un ninja plus génial que maintenant. Tu es formidable Hinata, tu me l'as déjà prouvé alors lâche rien!

Naruto avança son poing devant son amie pour qu'elle tape dedans avec le sien, mais à la place, elle s'avança, prit son poing entre ses mains et frotta sa joue dessus.

-Naruto…

-Hm? Fit-il, ne comprenant pas ce qu'Hinata faisait. Ah! Hé hé, oui j'avais oublié que… ben avec les filles il faut être plus galant.

-C'est juste moi, répondit-elle, toujours aussi rouge, fuyant son regard. Je veux sentir… ta chaleur.

-Ah bon?

Naruto réfléchit un court instant avant de sourire. Ses bras passèrent lentement autour d'Hinata et l'enlaça avec douceur. Cette dernière était encore plus gênée par cet acte audacieux, mais elle ferma vite les yeux et se laissa faire, appréciant d'être contre lui. Peut-être était-ce le moment? Ils ne se reverraient plus avant un long moment, elle devrait lui dire maintenant ce qu'elle ressentait.

-Lâche rien ok? Répéta-t-il.

-… j'aime…!

-Aime? Tu aimes quoi?

-J'aime… je… je t…, bafouilla Hinata en tortillant ses doigts.

-Oui quoi? Encouragea Naruto.

-… Konoha. J'aime Konoha, mais sans toi, ça ne sera plus pareil. Le village me semblera vide.

-… donne-moi ton bandeau.

Hinata passa les mains à sa nuque et défit le nœud de son bandeau. Elle le tendit à Naruto. Ce dernier enleva le sien à son front et le donna à son amie tout en prenant l'autre.

-Et voilà! Comme ça, si Konoha te semble trop vide, tu penseras à moi et je reviendrai plus vite, parce que c'est sûr, je reviendrai pour te montrer ce que je suis devenu.

Naruto attacha le bandeau d'Hinata à son front, son sourire confiant ne le quittant pas. Cette dernière le fixa un long moment avant de sourire à son tour et d'attacher le bandeau de Naruto autour de son cou.

-Il sera toujours près de mon cœur.

-Allez! Démènes-toi, Hinata!

-Merci Naruto, deviens vite le plus fort de tous les Hokage! S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

-Aucun soucis, j'y arriverai!

Et il partit, loin du cœur et des yeux d'Hinata, ne se doutant toujours des sentiments qui animaient la jeune fille, mais elle se démènera, elle ne lâchera rien et deviendra une grande ninja pour le garçon qu'elle aimait, qui sera sûrement à son retour devenu un homme.


	3. Le retour de Naruto

**Chapitre 3 : Le retour de Naruto**

**ooooooooooooo**

Cela faisait deux ans et demie que Naruto était parti. Il n'allait plus tarder, c'était sûr. Tous ses proches l'attendaient avec impatience. Surtout ce garçon aux cheveux bruns dressés qui courrait hors de l'académie, sa longue écharpe bleue volant derrière lui. Il était accompagné par ses deux meilleurs amis, tout aussi excités que lui.

-Ça y est ! Enfin les examens arrivent ! S'exclama Konohamaru. Je suis sûr que je vais passer genin !

-Pff, évidement, quelque soient tes résultats, tu seras pistonné, aucun doute.

Konohamaru se tourna vivement vers le garçon qui avait osé se montrer médisant à son égard. Il s'agissait du nouveau qui avait débarqué il y a trois mois, Homura Nagisa.

-J't'ai pas sonné, l'albinos ! Et tu verras ! Bientôt je serai le septième Hokage et tout le village m'acclamera !

-Tu seras surtout acclamé par ta bêtise, sourit Homura. En plus tu sais pas compter, on en est au cinquième là.

-Il y en aura un autre avant moi ! Et je ferai tout pour le dépasser !

-Ah ? C'est qui ? Ton copain imaginaire ?

-Là c'est trop ! Je ne tolèrerai pas que tu médises sur Naruto-sama! On va régler ça une fois pour toute ! Mets-toi en garde !

Homura haussa les épaules et resta debout, les mains repliées en oreillers derrière la tête, souriant tranquillement.

-Alors ? S'impatienta Konohamaru.

-Même pas besoin de me mettre en garde pour battre un nabot comme toi, « honorable petit-fils ».

-Grr ! YAAAAA ! Fit le brun en se jetant sur lui.

Konohamaru s'élançait dans un sprint de tous les diables, se ruant sur son adversaire détendu, mais malgré le rythme de sa course, il ne semblait pas avancer d'un pouce. Il sentait également son écharpe lui serrer la gorge.

-Konohamaru ! Combien de fois vous ais-je défendu de vous battre avec ce petit mécréant ?

Le garçon se retourna vivement. Si il faisait du sur place, c'était parce qu'un jonin avec des lunettes de soleil le retenait par l'écharpe.

-Ebisu-sensei ?

-Tiens, le bigleux ! S'amusa Homura.

-Cela suffit, jeune délinquant, je ne tolèrerai pas que tu t'en prennes plus longtemps à l'honorable petit-fils ! Présente tes excuses séance tenante !

-Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Konohamaru, Ebisu-sensei !

-Et sinon quoi ? Provoqua Homura.

-Je serai forcé de sévir, répondit-il en réajustant ses lunettes.

-HOMURA ! KONOHAMARU !

-Oh Iruka-sensei !

-Tiens, le balafré, remarqua Homura. C'est la réunion des ringards après les cours ?

-Vos disputes incessantes ont assez durées. Rentrez chez vous ! S'écria le professeur.

-Je vais où je veux, pauvre nul, répliqua Homura.

-Encore une provocation comme ça et je te recale d'office aux examens !

-Ça tombe bien, j'y serai pas allé.

-…

Iruka soupira, Homura avait été placé sous sa responsabilité depuis la mort de sa mère. Hélas, ce garçon était impossible à canaliser, il était encore plus déchaîné que lui-même ou Naruto ne l'étaient. De plus, il passait le plus clair de son temps à provoquer et ennuyer les habitants de Konoha.

-Pousses-toi, fit une voix derrière Homura.

Ce dernier se retourna et fronça les sourcils. Devant lui, une fille de son âge avec des yeux si blanc qu'on aurait pu la croire aveugle, encadrés et masqués à moitié par de longs cheveux noirs et lisses dont une mèche se promenait au milieu de son visage, sévère et aux traits fins, portant une veste beige à capuche orné de motifs d'une flamme rouge dans une ellipse jaune sur les épaules. En deux mots : Hanabi Hyuga. Celle-ci soutint son regard. Homura ne l'appréciait pas. Elle était snob, toujours sérieuse, ennuyeuse et le rire lui semblait inconnu. Celle-ci semblait partager son dégoût envers lui. Ça devait bien être la seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun.

-Si je veux, répondit le garçon aux cheveux argent.

Un climat de tension s'installa alors chez les autres élèves. Si avec Konohamaru, le spectacle tournait souvent au comique, chacun savaient qu'Hanabi était trop sérieuse pour que ça se finisse par des tapes amicales dans le dos. Ils s'observaient tous les deux tels deux fauves guettant le moment propice pour se ruer l'un sur l'autre lorsque, au même instant, une main chaleureuse se posa sur chacune des épaules des deux aspirants ninja. Au même moment, Sakura et Hinata étaient arrivées à l'académie pour y chercher leur cadet. Les deux aspirants se calmèrent immédiatement en reconnaissant chacun leur grande sœur.

Iruka en fut soulagé, cela le dispensait d'intervenir, car les grandes sœurs chaleureuses avaient le pouvoir d'apaiser ces deux garnements. Hinata entraîna sa petite sœur avec elle et Sakura se chargea d'Homura, chacun rentrant chez eux.

-Tu devrais être plus gentil avec les filles Homura, conseilla Sakura.

-Mais Hanabi n'est PAS une fille, c'est même pas un garçon ! La seule chose au monde qui la fait tilter, c'est Hinata-sempai.

-Sois indulgent avec elle. Sinon, comment ce sont passés les cours ? Et comment vois-tu les examens ?

-Supra méga ultra facile ! J'suis sûr d'être promu genin haut-la-main ! Se vanta-t-il.

-Oui, je l'espère. Ensuite tu seras placé sous la responsabilité d'un jonin et tu seras intégré dans une équipe de trois.

-Pff, ça en fait déjà deux de trop, commenta-t-il avec désinvolture.

Sakura eut un petit sourire triste en reconnaissant ces propos tenu par l'homme qu'elle aimait lors de ses propres débuts en tant que genin. Elle caressa les cheveux de son petit frère de cœur.

-Ne dit pas ça Homura. Une équipe est sacrée.

-Mouais, dit-il, pas totalement convaincu.

-Nous allons faire un petit détour, je dois aller chercher des parchemins pour Tsunade-sama aux portes du village.

-Ok, sourit-il en la suivant.

Dans une rue parallèle, un adolescent blond en tenue orange et noire marchait avec une certaine excitation, suivit par un homme aux longs cheveux blancs en épis.

-Ça fait déjà deux ans et demi ! Dit le blond.

-Et oui, c'est passé drôlement vite, approuva son compagnon plus âgé.

Dans l'autre rue, Homura leva les yeux vers Sakura.

-Tu as l'air radieuse aujourd'hui, tu as appris une bonne nouvelle ?

-Hm? Non. Je pense à un ami, il devrait très bientôt revenir.

-Un ami ? Tu parles de qui ? Ahh ! Celui qui te rend si mélancolique et lointaine par moment ?

-Non, pas celui-là.

-Tant mieux, parce que je te le dit, je le croise, je lui fous un pain dans sa gueule !

Sakura s'efforça de sourire. Homura était assez observateur pour s'apercevoir en trois mois qu'elle souffrait parfois de l'absence de l'homme qu'elle aimait. C'était comme ça. Certaines blessures s'oubliaient, d'autres restaient solidement ancrées dans le cœur. Mais Homura ne semblait guère apprécier cette souffrance, pour lui le cœur de Sakura était sacré.

-Il s'appelle Naruto et c'est un ami en qui on peut avoir confiance.

Ils arrivèrent au poste de garde de l'entrée de Konoha.

-Bonjour Izumo, bonjour Kotetsu.

-Tiens Sakura. Tu tombes bien, nous venons de voir quelqu'un passer, il se pourrait que cela t'intéresse.

Plus loin, le garçon orange se mit à courir sur un poteau électrique sans s'aider de ses mains, sous le regard de son compagnon.

-Ahh, un vrai chiot, impatient et intenable.

-C'est vraiment trop cool, rien n'a changé… hm ? À part le visage de mamie Tsutsu gravé dans la falaise, s'amusa le blond avant d'inspirer. HEY TOUT LE MONDE ! LE Sixième HOKAGE, NARUTO UZUMAKI EST DE RETOUR, DATTEBAYO !

-Et si tu descendais de ton perchoir, histoire d'aller voir ta « grand-mère » justement, proposa Jiraya.

_Ahhh décidément les jeunes d'aujourd'hui sont impitoyables vis-à-vis des quinquagénaires_, pensa-t-il.

**ooooooooooooo**

-Atchoum! Éternua Tsunade derrière son bureau, faisant voler quelques feuilles au passage avant de sourire. C'est bientôt qu'il rentre.

-Je suis sure que tu parles de Naruto, devina Shizune.

-Yep.

-Tu dois être contente.

-Oui, on verra comment il a grandi. Il est peut être devenu un séduisant jeune homme, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

-Tsunade… soupira Shizune en tirant une drôle de tête.

-Oh ne sois pas jalouse.

-Je ne le suis pas ! S'exclama la jeune femme en rougissant.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Naruto descendit du poteau mais au lieu de se diriger vers le bâtiment du Hokage, il prit la direction de Chez Ichiraku.

-Je préfère me restaurer d'abord, j'ai faim !

-Ventre sur pattes, commenta Jiraya.

-Mais non ! Je suis un garçon en pleine croissance, c'est tout !

-La belle excuse… bon eh bien je vais en profiter pour boire un verre, on se retrouve au bureau de Tsunade.

Sakura revenait sur ses pas en courant, suivit de près par Homura. Elle prit la direction du restaurant Chez Ichiraku, elle était certaine d'y retrouver Naruto. C'est alors que, à peine arrivée, son cœur fit un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine. Un garçon en orange avec des cheveux blonds en pétard était assis là, se régalant devant un bol de ramens. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute.

-Naruto ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le garçon eut un léger sursaut. Il se retourna lentement, dévoilant peu à peu son visage, il portait un bandeau noir sur lequel figurait une pièce de métal où était gravé le signe de Konoha. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu azur et à sa bouche pendait des ramens, ses joues étaient gonflés de nourriture.

-Shakrura ?

Sakura sourit et resta figée un petit instant. Puis soudain, le visage de Naruto se retrouva plaqué au comptoir victime d'un coup de poing au niveau du crâne.

-Baka ! (idiot, andouille en japonais)

-Aïe aïe aïe ! Gémit l'adolescent en se relevant. T'es devenue hyper violente !

-Jiraya-sama ne t'a pas appris la politesse apparemment, sourit-elle. Comment vas-tu ?

-Ben ça allait mieux il y a trois secondes… répondit-il en se massant le crâne.

-Tu as changé, commenta-t-elle en l'observant. On dirait même que tu as un peu gagné en maturité.

-Hé hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Sourit-il en se tapant le torse du poing.

-Et… que penses-tu de moi ? Rougit-elle en se tortillant les cheveux. Est-ce que je fais plus femme ?

-Ben… non pas trop je trouve, t'es restée presque la même. En plus question nichons, tu n'as pas beaucoup prit non plus.

À nouveau ce sourire paisible et calme, suivit de près par un magistral coup de poing encore plus sauvage qui plaqua Naruto directement au sol.

-Baka ! On ne fait pas ce genre d'allusion louche à une jeune fille.

-AÏE ! Mais arrêtes de frapper ! Je plaisantais !

Il tendit la main tremblante au tabouret et se hissa misérablement dessus sous les yeux moqueurs d'Homura. À son sens, Naruto n'était qu'un clown. Sakura, quant à elle se posait des questions en l'observant.

-Dis donc Naruto, tu peux te lever ?

L'intéressé, déjà à grands peines remit de ce solide coup se redressa de toute sa hauteur, Sakura fut surprise en s'approchant.

-Waa ! Tu me dépasses maintenant.

-Eh ouais ! J'ai grandi et prit du muscle, répondit Naruto fièrement.

-Je le vois que tu as grandi, mais pour le muscle, permet-moi d'en douter, fit-elle remarquée d'un sourire malicieux.

-T'es dure là, Sakura…

- Enfin, ce n'est pas la densité des bras ou des jambes qui comptent ! Affirma-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

_Finalement, il a peut-être murit un tant soit peu. Je lui laisserais surement une place dans mon agenda. _

-Mais qu'est-il arrivé à ton bandeau ? Tu semblais pourtant y tenir beaucoup.

-Oh ça ? Dit-il en touchant le ruban noir. L'entraînement a été si intense que mes vêtements sont partis en lambeaux, même le ruban et la pièce de métal ont été cassés mais j'ai pu réparer ça et l'accrocher à un nouveau ruban.

-Je vois. Et tu en es où dans tes classes ? Moi j'ai réussi l'examen chunin.

-Ben je dois être chunin, non ?

-As-tu passé l'examen pour ça ?

-Heuuuu… non aucun.

-Ah ben alors officiellement, tu n'es encore qu'un genin, sourit Sakura.

-QUOI ? S'exclama Naruto, choqué.

-Bah, t'en fait pas pour ça, fit une voix lasse derrière eux. Tu as été entraîné par un ninja légendaire, ça vaut bien le niveau de chunin supérieur.

Naruto se retourna et fit face à deux personnes. Il reconnut immédiatement le premier, un garçon de son âge aux cheveux noirs noués au-dessus de sa tête, dégageant son visage, ses petits yeux noirs plissé de lassitude perpétuelle. Il portait un uniforme de Konoha avec un gilet vert.

-Yo Shikamaru, fit Naruto.

-Ça va depuis le temps ?

-La super forme, et toi ?

-Mouais… si ce n'est plein de responsabilités propres aux jonin, soupira-t-il.

-J-j-j-j-jonin ?

-Ouais, et parmi toutes ces responsabilités ennuyeuses, je vais bientôt devoir prendre en charge une équipe de genin après la fin des exams…

-C'est encore un de tes amis, Sakura ? Demanda Homura.

-Oui, il est de la même promotion que moi et Naruto mais contrairement à nous, il a réussi à devenir chunin du premier coup. Qui sait, si tu réussis tes exams, il sera peut-être ton sensei.

-Il m'a plutôt l'air d'un somnambule…

-Hey Sakura, qui c'est ce petit ? Tu me le présentes ? Demanda Naruto en remarquant pour la première fois Homura.

-Ah oui, excuses moi. Naruto, voici Homura Nagisa, un aspirant ninja qui est aussi talentueux que tu ne l'était.

-Ah bon ? S'exclama le jeune homme blond.

-Eh ouais ! Yo !

-Ben ça fait plaisir de rencontrer un aspirant ninja de Konoha ! Enchanté Homura. Dis Shikamaru, qui c'est la fille à côté de toi ? Ta petite amie ?

-… faudrait me pendre pour ça, répondit Shikamaru.

-Imbécile, tu m'as déjà oublié ? C'est moi, Temari de Suna. Je suis jonin également.

-Ah oui ! La sœur de Gaa…. Jonin toi aussi ?

-En effet, sourit-elle devant la tête blasée de Naruto. Gaara sera jaloux quand je lui dirai que je t'ai vu.

-… il est jonin aussi je parie… soupira Naruto en baissant la tête.

-Heu… hésita Temari. Non.

-Ah ?

-Il… l'a été… mais il ne l'es plus maintenant, tenta timidement Sakura.

_Aïe aïe aïe, comment lui dire ça sans qu'il ne nous fasse un arrêt cardiaque ?_

-Ben il est quoi alors ? Insista Naruto.

-C'est le Kazekage, répondit simplement Shikamaru.

Naruto se retrouva pétrifié, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts. Avait-il bien entendu ? Gaara, un Kage ?

-NOOON ! Hurla-t-il au ciel, les mains plaquées sur ses tempes. Dites-moi que je rêve !

-Oups, le choc est violent, constata Sakura. Et sache que toute notre promo est maintenant chunin à part Shikamaru et Neji qui sont passés jonin.

C'en était trop, plus que son amour propre ne pouvait en supporter. Il ne restait à Naruto plus qu'une chose à faire, se laisser tomber à terre, trapu dans sa dignité. Au même instant, un POUF se déclencha, laissant apparaître un autre jonin, au visage masqué.

-Salut les jeunes.

-Bonjour Kakashi-sensei, fit Sakura.

-… Kage avant moi….. Ruminait Naruto.

-… vous et votre subtilité légendaire, soupira Kakashi. Vous lui avez parlé de Gaara hein ?

-Gagné.

-Y'a… vraiment… aucune… justice… murmura Naruto avant de se relever, soudain survolté. Je dois redoubler d'effort! Personne d'autre ne deviendra Kage avant MOI !

-Non seulement c'est un clown mais en plus c'est un coq, commenta Homura.

-Soit indulgent Homura, mais c'est tout de même vrai que Naruto ne sera pas le prochain à être élu Kage.

-Qu'est-ce que t'insinues là ? Se vexa l'intéressé.

-Déjà il faudrait que tu ne sois jonin, expliqua malicieusement Temari.

-Et Tsunade-sama n'est pas prête de partir en retraite, renchérit Sakura.

-Hey ! Vous êtes tous contre moi ! Vous pouvez vous moquer mais je vous montrerai à tous que ce rêve ne sera jamais inaccessible ! D'ailleurs j'ai autres choses à faire que baratiner avec toi, Sa-ku-ra-chan.

-Et serait-ce indiscret de savoir quoi ?

-Oui, c'est indiscret ! Ça ne vous regarde pas, répondit Naruto avant de s'en aller.

Il se mit à bondir de toits en toits, ayant besoin de se défouler un peu après ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Cette promesse de devenir Hokage, il l'avait faite à son ange-gardien il y a de ça presque dix ans. Il continuerait à s'accrocher, quelque soient les obstacles, il se montrera digne. De penser à son ange-gardien, une vague nostalgique envahi Naruto, à tel point que son pied glissa du toit en s'y posant et tomba en plein milieu d'un stand.

-… aouille…

-Ah ! Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda une passante à son compagnon.

-Sûrement Lee qui s'amuse à faire des claquettes sur les toits, proposa-t-il d'une voix calme.

Naruto émergea des décombres et tituba.

-Tiens ? Fit le garçon. Mais c'est…

-Naruto-kun ! S'exclama la fille en accourant vers lui.

-Yoooooo, fit Naruto, quelque peu à l'ouest avec un sourire bête.

-Houlala ! Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda une jeune fille que Naruto voyait flou à cause du choc.

C'est à ce moment que choisit la tuile sur laquelle il avait glissé de tomber en plein sur sa tête. Il poussa un petit gémissement, perdit l'équilibre et s'écroula à terre.

-Touuuuuuut baaaaaiiigne, affirma-t-il alors que du sang coulait sur son front.

-Aïe aïe aïe ! Non ça ne va pas. Viens t'assoir un instant, proposa la jeune inconnue en lui prenant doucement la main et l'attirant vers un banc.

Naruto suivit la gentille personne et passa à côté de son compagnon. Il voyait flou mais il identifia quand même la longueur des cheveux noirs de la personne.

-Oh bonjour mademoiselle.

-… bonjour à toi aussi… répondit Neji en soupirant.

La demoiselle attentionnée aida Naruto à s'assoir sur le banc avant de fouiller sa pochette.

-Heureusement, j'ai toujours ma trousse de premier secours sur moi, ne bouge pas.

-Je bouge pas, répondit mollement Naruto.

Les mains délicates de la jeune inconnue désinfectèrent la blessure avant de la refermer avec une lumière verte curieuse. Elle nettoya ensuite le sang coulé sur son front.

-Et voilà !

-Ahh je me sens mieux, merci mademoi….

Soudain, sa vision commençant à s'éclaircir, Naruto fixa sa sauveuse en plissant les yeux, ce qui semblait la gêner, intimidée d'être ainsi fixée.

-Na… nani ? (quoi?)

Ces cheveux bleu roi, ce visage délicat, cette peau si claire, ces yeux blancs, aucun doute ! Naruto écarquilla les yeux.

-….. HINATA ? ! !


	4. Mon héros

**Chapitre 4 : Mon héros**

**oooooooooooooooooo**

-….. HINATA ? S'écria Naruto subjugué.

C'était elle, même si il n'en revenait pas. La différence était saisissante entre l'Hinata âgée de 13 ans et celle de 16 ans. Pour commencer, ces longs cheveux cascadant sur son dos d'un bleu roi pur. Son visage était resté le même avec peut-être un soupçon de maturité. Et son corps avait non seulement grandit, mais en plus des formes de vrai femme apparaissait désormais, cachées par ses vêtements. Elle avait également changé la nature de sa garde-robe. Du ton beige de sa veste, elle était passée au mauve et blanc aux bras. Son pantalon noir était bleu foncé à présent, elle disposait de sandales noires élégantes mettant en valeur les formes de ses pieds. Néanmoins, elle semblait être restée l'amie qu'il connaissait, car sa réaction fut de crier sa surprise et de se replier légèrement sur elle-même.

-Hinata, c'est bien toi ? S'exclama Naruto de nouveau.

-Ou… oui, oui c'est moi, répondit timidement la frêle jeune fille.

-Waaaaa ! Que tu as changé !

-Oh tu… tu trouves ?

-Vachement ! Tu t'es embellit ! Affirma le jeune homme avec un clin d'œil confiant.

La pauvre Hinata, charmée par l'affirmation de Naruto ne voulait plus qu'une chose, se transformer en petite souris et s'enfuir par un trou où personne ne pourrait la chercher. Hélas ce n'était pas possible. Elle essaya tout de même de se faire la plus petite possible en tortillant ses doigts, les joues empourprées.

-Mais non… pas tant que ça… enfin si ça te plait… bredouilla-t-elle.

-J'te jure ! Sérieux t'es devenue vachement jolie ! Avec tes cheveux longs ça change, ça ajoute plus de charme.

_Vachement jolie ? Il me trouve vachement jolie ! _Ce compliment de la part de Naruto eut pour effet de l'enflammer, de lui faire tourner la tête à tel point qu'elle chancela vers l'arrière mais heureusement, le jeune homme la rattrapa.

-Houlà, doucement.

Si en cet instant la mort venait la frapper, elle l'accepterait sans broncher car elle était heureuse, plus qu'à n'importe quel moment de sa vie. Dans cet élan de félicité, elle se blottit paresseusement contre Naruto et leva les yeux vers lui, ses joues étaient si brûlantes.

-Tu es si grand maintenant, Naruto.

-Et oui, j'ai grandi! Répondit fièrement Naruto avec un grand sourire. Je t'avais dit que je reviendrai changé. Ah au fait Hinata, ton bandeau… je l'ai… cassé.

-Oh… ce n'est pas grave tu l'as gardé et j'en suis heureuse. Regarde.

Hinata défit son ruban autour de son cou et le tendit à Naruto. Il était intact et soigneusement entretenu.

-Il ne m'a pas quitté un seul instant depuis ton départ, affirma-t-elle.

-Ouais je vois ça. Dis Hinata, je préfère que tu le gardes, tu le mérites. Et surtout tu en as pris tellement soin.

-J'accepte, mais à une condition… et même deux !

-Ah ? Je t'écoute.

-Que tu gardes le miens et… que tu me fasses un câlin, hésita-t-elle.

-Aucun soucis Hinata ! Sourit Naruto en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle se sentait heureuse, à l'abri de tout entre les bras si confortables de celui qu'elle aimait. Quand elle l'a vu partir, elle s'était dit qu'à son retour il serait devenu un homme et elle ne s'était pas trompée. Et il la regarde avec son sourire malin. Ce sourire l'inspirait, elle lui donnait des forces pour aller au-delà d'elle-même et surtout, ça la rendait heureuse, même si ça n'avait l'air d'un rien.

_Je crois que mon amour pour lui n'a fait qu'augmenter depuis ce long moment où il est parti loin de moi._

-Dis Naruto, je te plais vraiment comme ça ?

-Oui, tu as tenu parole! Je suis sûr que tu es devenu un ninja super forte !

-Oh…, rougit Hinata. N'exagères pas, tu me surestimes.

-Pas du tout, moi je le sens. Et merci pour ton bandeau, j'y ferai plus attention.

-Je t'en prie, ce n'est pas grand choses… mais quand je l'ai reçu, j'avais la preuve que je pouvais avancer. Mais c'est surtout… mon héros qui m'a permis d'être ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

-Ton héros ? Demanda curieusement Naruto.

-O…oui, c'est quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour moi… quelqu'un que… j'aime plus que quiconque.

-Waa ! Eh ben cette personne a beaucoup de chance! S'exclama Naruto. J'espère qu'il fera tout pour se montrer digne de ton attention et de tes efforts.

-Je n'en doute pas, fit timidement Hinata. Il fait toujours de son mieux.

-Tant mieux pour lui sinon, je lui aurais secoué les puces.

- Dis-moi… si tu étais ce héros, que devrais-je faire pour que tu me remarques ? Dois-je directement tout lui dire au risque de le gêner ?

-Oui ! Faut que tu y ailles direct, que tu sois franche Hinata ! À force d'hésiter, tu finirais par le perdre avec beaucoup de regrets, c'est mieux que, même si il dit non et ce serait un gros débile si c'était le cas, tu n'aies aucun regrets.

-Oui, tu as raison... Mais j'ai l'impression que quoique je fasse j'aurai des regrets. Il est haut comme une montagne et moi… je suis qu'une fourmi.

-Dis pas ça Hinata ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

-Tu le penses ? Alors je devrai aller lui dire ?

-Oui, n'hésite pas ! Confirma Naruto en levant le pouce.

-Mais pas aujourd'hui.

-Tu le feras quand tu seras prête, te presses pas non plus.

-Oui, je le ferai demain ! Et… heu… dis, tu as rencontré… des filles intéressantes ces trois années ?

-J'ai pas eu le temps d'y penser.

-Ah ! Ouuf ! Enfin je veux dire ! Tu avais beaucoup à faire, tu ne pouvais pas te permettre d'être distrait si tu voulais vraiment devenir plus fort.

-Ah je comprends, mais je dois encore progresser.

-Dis… voudrais-tu… dîner avec moi demain soir ? J'aimerai beaucoup fêter ton retour mais seuls.

-Bien sûr. Comptes sur moi !

Naruto ne tarda pas à partir sans plus de cérémonies. Il se dirigeait en courant vers le bureau du Hokage. Maintenant qu'il était requinqué, il pouvait lui rendre visite. Tellement qu'il entra dans le bureau de Tsunade en trombe, claquant les portes contre les murs.

-Salut la compagnie ! Clama-t-il.

-Hm ? Sursauta Tsunade. Minato ?

-Gnié ? C'est qui ça ? Tu me reconnais pas la vieille ?

-Oh, pardon Naruto, sourit Tsunade. Minato était le prénom du 4ème Hokage.

-Ouaiiis ! C'est super hein ? Comme je serai Hokage aussi, c'est plutôt flatteur cette comparaison, se vanta-t-il, bombant fièrement le torse.

-Doucement jeune homme. Ressembler à quelqu'un est une chose, avoir ses talents en est une autre.

-Hey ! Jiraya-sensei a dû te dire que je suis devenu super fort !

-Où est-il celui-là d'ailleurs ?

-Heu… allé boire, je croyais qu'il serait là avant moi…

-Je vois, en train de récolter des « informations » n'est-ce pas ?

-Vraisemblablement… mais il t'a bien envoyé des lettres sur moi non ?

-Pas une seule, mais de toutes façon, par rapport au petit genin que tu étais, devenir plus fort t'étais largement accessible, railla Tsunade.

-Si c'est pour me rabaisser, tu peux aussi bien arrêter la vieille ! Se vexa Naruto.

Tsunade lui sourit et lui fit signe d'approcher de la main. L'adolescent s'exécuta en la regardant, l'air curieux.

-Alors ? Comment va la vie ? Demanda-t-elle le plus normalement du monde.

-Ben… j'ai pas eu le temps de m'ennuyer ! Y'avait de l'action, du suspens, de l'héroïsme, de…

-Oh doucement ! J'ai l'impression d'entendre la promotion d'un roman de Jiraya. Je pensais plutôt à des rencontres.

-Ben… pas vraiment.

-Ah c'est bien les hommes ça. Je connais un grand gamin qui passait son temps à s'entraîner au lieu de songer à m'inviter à sortir avec lui.

-Ah bon ? Demanda Naruto, surprit. Ben en même temps, le rêve de chacun prend beaucoup de place, de temps et d'efforts pour qu'il se réalise.

-Bah, j'aurai refusé bien sûr, mais quand il s'entraînait pas, il passait son temps à me faire la cour, sourit malicieusement Tsunade.

-T'es drôlement compliquée là, avoua Naruto quelque peu désorienté.

-Je suis une femme, le caractère des femmes est trop complexe pour les hommes. Et cet entraînement ?

-Intense ! J'ai mis mes vêtements en lambeaux ! Même mon bandeau s'est cassé et plus d'une fois j'ai failli plus jamais me réveiller en tombant de fatigue !

-Ces vêtements te vont bien, mais dis-moi tu portes encore du orange.

-J'aime le orange, c'est ma couleur préférée ! On me reconnaît comme ça.

_L'Éclair jaune de Konoha et la Sanglante tomate, évidemment tu ne pouvais qu'être en orange. Mais même si par certains traits tu ressembles à Minato, ton visage est plus proche de celui de…_

Sourire devint difficile pour Tsunade. Le fait de penser aux parents de Naruto était douloureux mais penser plus particulièrement à sa mère était dur. Elle préféra chasser la nostalgie de jours heureux qui lui revenaient en mémoire.

-J'ai entraîné Sakura, elle est devenu un excellent ninja médecin.

-Ah bon ? Ma foi ça explique la hausse spectaculaire de son taux de violence. À peine je suis arrivé, elle m'a cassé la tête !

-Qu'as-tu fait pour ça ?

-Ben je lui ai juste fait une petite blague sur sa poitrine, petite aussi d'ailleurs.

-… apprend qu'il ne faut jamais faire ce genre de plaisanterie à une jeune fille en fleur, Naruto. Elle y verrait une atteinte à son intimité.

-Hey ! Elle a commencé à me tabasser AVANT !

-Et que faisais-tu à ce moment-là ? Demanda Tsunade.

-Ben je mangeais.

-….. non… tu lui as parlé la bouche pleine ?

-Ouais.

-… si tu veux cueillir la cerise qu'est Sakura, il va te falloir être plus soigné et patient, conseilla Tsunade, la main plaquée sur son front de désespoir.

-Hein ? Fit Naruto, ne saisissant pas la métaphore.

-En clair, sois toi-même, mais pas trop.

-Ah ok !

-Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses ! Tu vas passer une épreuve difficile. Aux côtés de Sakura, tu devras affronter un ninja expérimenté pour qu'il évalue ton niveau. Selon tes résultats, je prendrai des décisions concernant tes futures missions.

-Pas de problèmes ! Qui sera notre adversaire ? S'excita Naruto, impatient d'en découdre.

-Il est juste prêt d'ici, fit une voix venant de l'extérieur.

Naruto se dirigea vers la fenêtre et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit assis sur le toit un ninja masqué de niveau jonin.

-Kakashi-sensei ! C'est trop génial ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Ah, ça t'intéresse enfin. Tu m'as à peine remarqué tout à l'heure.

-Quand ça ?

-Dans la rue avec Sakura et Shikamaru.

-Ah bon ? Ah oui… parce que Gaara… est devenu… un Kage… mais j'ai de quoi me faire pardonner ! Se ressaisit-il avec un grand sourire malicieux. J'ai un cadeau pour vous.

-Pour moi ?

Naruto ouvrit sa sacoche arrière et en tira un livre de poche.

-Tadaaaam !

-? Mais… mais… c'est… trembla Kakashi, son unique œil grand ouvert.

-Ouep ! Le tout dernier tome du Paradis du batifolage. Je l'ai lu mais j'ai pas vraiment aimé et comme je sais que vous aimez beaucoup alors je vous le donne.

-Pff petit ignare ! Aucun sens de l'art de la poésie lyrique, rumina Jiraya.

Ni une, ni deux, Tsunade lui asséna un violent coup de poing sur le crâne.

-Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Gémit l'ermite pas net en se massant le crâne.

-Ça c'est pour t'apprendre à cesser de faire l'abruti à débarquer d'un coup sans prévenir dans mon bureau ! Et puis d'abord, ça te prends souvent d'inciter des enfants de son âge à lire tes torchons pornos ?

-Toi aussi tu es bien étroite d'esprit, ma pauvre Tsunade. Ce livre est de la série des best-sellers ! Il n'est même pas encore disponible en librairie, le toucher et le lire est un honneur. Et Naruto est assez mûr pour ce genre de lecture.

-Je suis pas de ton avis ! S'exclama Tsunade en bandant son poing.

-Hey ! Du calme ! Ce n'est pas en le couvant que tu en feras un meilleur ninja, il doit faire ses propres expériences sur la vie.

-Si tu l'as fait boire ne serait-ce qu'une demi-tasse d'alcool, je ferais en sorte que tu n'aies plus aucun os intact dans tout ton corps, vu ?

Sur le toit, Kakashi ouvrait avec fascination le livre, semblant rempli de paroles bibliques ou de promesses d'accès au Nirvana.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

Le lendemain, Naruto et Sakura attendaient leur sensei, en retard pour ne pas changer.

-Salut les jeunes ! Excusez mon retard, j'avais laissé le robinet ouvert et…

-On sait ! Coupèrent-ils en chœur.

-Comme on dit, les vieilles habitudes ne se perdent jamais, marmonna Kakashi en rangeant précautionneusement son nouveau livre qu'il tenait dans sa sacoche arrière et en tirant deux clochettes. L'épreuve sera la même que la dernière fois, vous savez quoi faire. Me prendre les clochettes pour remporter l'épreuve. Vous avez jusqu'au coucher du soleil.

-Vous n'avez pas l'intention de lire en vous battant ? Sourit Sakura. À moins que vous ne l'ayez déjà finit.

-Pas du tout, j'ai voulu faire durer le plaisir, je ne l'ai pas touché de la soirée. Je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point mais il est évident que vous avez progressé à tel point qu'une main risque d'être insuffisante, de même… ajouta le jonin en levant la main et en relevant son bandeau frontal masquant son œil gauche, qu'un seul œil.

À présent Naruto et Sakura pouvaient voit le très redouté Sharingan du célèbre Ninja Copieur, à l'iris d'un rouge sanglant.

-Vous mettez le paquet dès le début ! Commenta Naruto.

-Tous les coups sont permis. Êtes-vous prêts ?

-Oui ! S'exclamèrent les anciens genin de l'équipe 7.

-Alors… c'est parti !

**ooooooooooooo**

-…

Kakashi ne savait pas quoi dire, il était tout simplement humilié jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Naruto avait commencé à lui raconter la fin de son roman, ce qui affola le jonin sur le moment, le forçant à fermer les yeux. Il ne s'aperçut que trop tard que ses deux anciens genin lui avaient chipé les clochettes. Mais après tout, exploiter les points faibles de l'adversaire n'était-il pas l'apanage des ninjas ?

-Bien, comme votre niveau est élevé aujourd'hui, nous commencerons par des missions de rang B, vous avez quartier libre, de toutes façon le soleil commence à se coucher.

-Se coucher ? Sursauta Naruto. Oh non ! Je dois y aller ! Salut à demain !

Sans laisser le temps à Sakura de réagir, le jeune homme en orange fila à grande vitesse vers le village.

-… il doit être pressé d'aller manger, supposa Sakura.

C'était bien deviné mais pas l'unique raison, Naruto rejoignit le plus vite possible le point de rendez-vous qu'il avait avec Hinata. Cette dernière l'attendait, portant une robe blanche simple mais charmante. En l'apercevant, elle sourit, ses lèvres étaient plus colorées, elle s'était en effet mit un peu de rouge à lèvres et une légère couche de maquillage. Naruto arriva à sa hauteur, le souffle court.

-Désolé Hinata. J'ai pas vu le temps passer.

-Ce n'est rien, je viens à peine d'arriver aussi, affirma-t-elle quelque peu intimidée.

Naruto la regarda de haut en bas et ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation admirative, clairement ébahi. Hinata en fut à la fois flattée et gênée, elle rougit en regardant ses pieds. Ils s'installèrent à la table d'un restaurant et commandèrent leur repas.

-Si j'avais su, j'aurai pris le temps de mettre autre chose.

-Mais non… tu es très bien comme ça, marmonna Hinata, toujours cramoisi.

Naruto défit sa veste, dessous il portait un tee-shirt noir. Il était impatient de découvrir la cuisine de ce restaurant mais il restait tout de même attentif à Hinata, ce qui lui fit remarquer quelque chose.

-Waa ! Tu t'es même maquillée.

-Eh bien… je me suis dit que… hésita-t-elle en tortillant ses doigts sous la table. Ça ferait bien d'être élégante pour une fois, j'espère ne pas avoir eu la main trop lourde, je me maquille si peu…

-Mais non! Enfin je m'y connais pas trop dans ce domaine, à part pour faire des superbes photos classes, mais pour moi, ça te rend très jolie.

-T… tant mieux alors si ça te plait, parce que c'est un peu pour toi, enfin… je veux dire… ça me fait plaisir que tu me trouves jolie.

-Allez, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé de ton côté pendant ces trois ans.

-Eh bien, ma relation avec mon père s'est améliorée.

-C'est vrai ? Cool ! Et Neji ? Il est moins dur avec toi j'espère.

-Non plus du tout. Enfin, il est resté strict avec lui-même mais beaucoup moins avec moi. Tout ça c'est grâce à toi et je t'en remercie Naruto.

-À moi ? Bah je t'ai juste rendu justice et lui montrer à quel point il se gourait. Ce sont tes efforts qui ont payé Hinata.

-Tu sais, je suis heureuse que tu sois revenu, même si je te l'ai déjà dit… enfin que tu sois là suffit à mon bonheur.

-Je tiens toujours mes promesses ! Affirma fièrement Naruto. Il faudra que tu me montres tes progrès.

-Bien sûr, j'ai perfectionné la technique du… enfin tu sais, la danse de la pluie…

Naruto rougit à son tour. Il l'avait surprise il y a trois ans s'entraîner au bord d'une cascade dans le plus simple appareil et sur le coup, dans l'ombre de la nuit, il ne l'avait pas reconnue, mais à présent qu'il savait que c'était elle, il ne put s'empêché d'être gêné.

-Ah ouais, je m'en souviens.

-Enfin, maintenant je la maîtrise pleinement et ma vitesse a augmenté. Je suis très attachée aux techniques d'eau.

-Cet élément te va super bien Hinata. L'eau est douce et lumineuse mais quand on la cherche, elle devient sauvage, on a beau tenter de la retenir, elle est insaisissable et peu importe qu'on l'agresse, car même malmenée elle reste toujours belle.

-Sauvage ? Répéta Hinata encore plus gênée, ce qualificatif lui allait-il vraiment ?

-Tu devrais te voir quand tu as décidé un truc ! Ton regard en devient dur et implacable, tu m'as bluffé plus d'une fois.

Hinata finit par sourire et regarder son ami plus attentivement.

-Et toi Naruto, tu es fougueux, énergique, rafraîchissant et doux, quand tu veux protéger ceux que tu aimes tu deviens un véritable ouragan, tu es pur et vrai, tu ne te poses jamais de questions, tu es comme le vent et à vrai dire, je t'admire.

-Le vent ? Ouais ! Le vent ne se laisse jamais dompter et ne plie jamais… quoi ? Tu m'admires ? Rougit Naruto. Bah je suis moi-même. Dis, tu as fait des rencontres toi, Hinata ?

-Des… des rencontres ? Tu veux dire… avec des garçons ?

-Heu… ouais.

-N-non… en même temps je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de voyager bien loin.

-Ah comme moi. T'as pas eu le temps.

-En fait… ça ne m'intéresses pas trop, parce que mon cœur est déjà pris.

-Ah oui, par cette fameuse personne.

-Oui, il est mon héros.

-Alors tu dois être sa Hime ! (princesse)

-Sa hime ? répéta-t-elle en rougissant plus fortement. Si seulement… enfin non pas tant que ça ! Enfin… je… j'essaye de faire en sortes qu'il me remarque.

-Ben si il t'a pas encore remarqué, c'est qu'il est drôlement aveugle, sourit Naruto.

-Non… il est juste… trop passionné pour s'en rendre compte… enfin c'est ce qu'on m'a dit quand je l'ai demandé à quelqu'un pour m'aider.

-Je vois. Si tu veux je peux t'aider.

-Si ça ne te déranges pas, si nous en parlions après dîner ?

Justement, le serveur leur apporta les plats qu'ils avaient commandés. Naruto était ravi et impatient de commencer à se remplir la panse. Ainsi, il se jeta sur la nourriture avec avidité tandis qu'Hinata mangeait avec délicatesse.

-Cro bon ! S'écria Naruto.

Hinata eut un petit sourire tant elle était heureuse que son ami se régale.

-Au fait, depuis deux ans je prends des cours de cuisine.

-Vraiment ? S'enthousiasma Naruto. Alors faudra absolument que tu me fasses goûter! Je suis toujours preneur moi!

-En fait, c'est surtout parce que t… IL aime bien manger alors j'espère… en vue de vivre ensembles… lui et moi… de lui faire de bons repas tous les jours.

Plus elle progressait dans sa phrase, plus la demoiselle Hyuga était crispée, les mains serrées, les yeux fixés sur son assiette. Paradoxalement, elle se sentait bien à ses côtés, comme si elle pouvait lui confier tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, l'une des raisons pour laquelle son cœur ne battait que pour lui.

-Tu songes déjà au mariage Hinata ? Sourit Naruto.

-Oh pas tout de suite bien sûr mais ça fait longtemps que j'en rêve.

-Waaa ! Toi mariée ! Ça me ferait tout drôle de te voir en épouse !

-Lui et moi sur l'autel, il me regarde avec son joli sourire, dans son beau costume et moi dans ma robe blanche et il me dit oui, c'est à cet instant le plus beau moment de ma vie, imaginait-elle, les yeux rêveurs tournés vers le plafond.

-Allô, la Terre à Hinata, s'amusa Naruto.

-Oh pardon ! Sursauta-t-elle. Tu vois, je suis un peu tête en l'air et je m'enflamme quand je parle de mariage.

-Je vois ça, tu étais tellement plongée dans ta bulle que j'aurai eu le temps de finir cent fois ton assiette, plaisanta le blondinet.

-Oh… désolée de t'ennuyer.

-Mais non, sinon je te l'aurai dit, et je te préfère largement quand tu as ce joli sourire rêveur, c'est un peu comme si ton meilleur s'exprimait.

Le reste du dîner se passa sans incident, à part la sauce pimentée qui brûla la langue de Naruto avant qu'il ne boive un verre d'une traite, de la fumée s'échappait même de sa bouche, ce qui fit rire Hinata. Ce dernier s'était mis à rire avec elle.

-Je prendrai bien un dessert pas toi ? Proposa Naruto.

-Oh oui, une île flottante.

-Et moi des Sakura Moshis !

Hinata buvait mais soudain sursauta et se mit à tousser en entendant le nom de Sakura.

-Hey, ça va Hinata ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai juste bu de travers.

-Bois plus doucement la prochaine fois. Moi j'adore les sakura moshis pas toi ?

-Oui j'aime bien aussi.

-En plus ça porte le même prénom que Sakura !

-Oui, j'avais remarqué.

-D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi elle est aussi vexable qu'avant… toi qui est une fille Hinata, tu peux m'expliquer ?

-Vexable ? Comment ça ?

-Ben rien qu'hier, elle m'a fracassé le crâne deux fois et c'était pas des tapes amicales, enfin j'espère !

-Aïe !

-La première c'est parce que je lui ai parlé la bouche pleine alors que ça faisait quand même trois ans qu'on s'était pas vu et la seconde parce que j'avais fait une blague sur ses seins qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle est devenue hyper violente avec moi !

-Je… j'ai du mal à y croire, elle est douce et gentille d'habitude. Enfin je pense que… qu'elle a tout de même réagit de manière excessive.

-Je te le fais pas dire. Je me demande comment rattraper le coup avec elle.

-Tu veux dire renouer ?

-Ouais, trois ans c'est long, comme le disait le vieil ermite pas net, j'me demande où il est passé d'ailleurs.

-Oui, horriblement… confirma Hinata. _Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas comment mon cœur a tenu sans toi… peut être grâce à cette certitude qui me disait que tu reviendrais._ Mais même si elle est maladroite qu'avec toi, vous êtes toujours amis n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais, je sais bien… marmonna pensivement Naruto.

Les desserts arrivèrent, Hinata décida de dévier la conversation sur ce qu'avait fait Naruto de la journée. Ce dernier ne se priva pas de raconter à son amie comment il avait roulé dans la farine ce vieux renard de Kakashi. Ils finirent, Hinata paya la moitié, Naruto ayant insisté pour payer sa part. Ils se levèrent. La jeune fille appréhendait ce moment en même temps qu'elle l'attendait, car elle avait décidé que dès qu'elle s'en sentira le courage, elle dirait tout à Naruto sur ses sentiments.

-Et si nous allions nous promener ? Proposa-t-il.

-Oui !

Hinata restait souriante. Elle avait les épaules nues, les bretelles de sa robe étant repliées sur ses bras, le haut laissait découvrir les premiers contours de ses seins sans pour autant être au niveau du décolleté. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de le remarquer.

_Quand même, Hinata a une belle poitrine maintenant, les filles de mon âge ont de jolies formes maintenant, y compris Sakura._

L'adolescent inspira le bon air de la nuit en marchant tranquillement.

-Ça fait du bien.

Hinata marchait à ses côtés, au bout d'un petit moment, elle se mit à frissonner et à tenir ses bras nus.

-Brr, oui l'air de la nuit est assez frais.

-C'est normal, tu es si peu couverte.

Naruto passa sa veste sur les épaules de son amie pour la protéger du froid. Hinata était aux anges, c'était comme dans les films romantiques, elle regardait discrètement la main de son compagnon, hésitant à la prendre de sa propre main. En se tournant vers lui, elle pouvait voir qu'il regardait le ciel, songeur.

-Tu as moins froid ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, à quoi tu penses ?

-À beaucoup de choses. Maintenant que je suis revenu, je vais repartir à la recherche de Sasuke.

-Il compte beaucoup pour toi, hein ?

-Oui, c'est mon ami. Sans lui, mon équipe n'est pas complète.

-Moi aussi je serai triste si Shino ou Kiba venaient à partir loin… dis Naruto, toi aussi tu songes au mariage ?

-Me marier ? Oui, sourit-il.

-Est-ce que tu veux… connaître le nom de mon héros ?

-Ouais et comment ! Comme ça j'irai le féliciter et voir s'il est digne de toi.

-Il n'y a pas plus digne que lui, enfin c'est ce que je pense. Il est haut comme une montagne.

-Qui est-ce alors ? S'impatienta Naruto.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés de marcher. Pour se donner du courage, Hinata effleura la main de Naruto, son ami lui sourit et la prit dans la sienne pour l'encourager.

-Il s'appelle…

Naruto voulut s'adosser à la barrière derrière lui sans perdre des yeux Hinata mais celle-ci grinça et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, le jeune homme blond bascula en arrière entraînant Hinata par la main en poussant une exclamation surprise et tous deux plongèrent dans le lac. L'eau était froide mais guère profonde, jusqu'aux genoux de Naruto qui émergea assis, un poisson dans la bouche, deux nénuphars sur les yeux et une fleur de lotus dans les cheveux, Hinata se redressa, vit son ami dans ce drôle d'état et ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire.

-Ouille ouille ouille… fit Naruto en crachant le poisson et se débarrassant de ses accessoires insolites. Rien de casser ? Ah faut croire que non.

-Non je vais bien. En revanche, ma robe est toute trempée.

Naruto sourit en se tournant vers elle mais écarquilla les yeux. Les longs cheveux bleu roi d'Hinata étaient plaqués et ondulés sur son visage, sous le poids de l'eau sa robe avait décalé vers le bas de sorte qu'il pouvait apercevoir plus nettement les gracieuses courbes de son corps, de plus la robe était blanche, mouillée, elle laissait transparaître ce qu'elle était censé cacher. Le jeune homme rougit comme une tomate, il était figé. Heureusement qu'Hinata lui tourna le dos et sonder l'eau en quête de la veste qu'elle avait perdue dans la chute. Bien qu'elle fût aussi trempée que le reste de sa robe, Hinata l'enfila de nouveau et marcha en direction de Naruto. C'est là que ce dernier se rendit compte qu'il faisait froid. Il allait proposer de sortir de l'eau quand son amie se blottit contre lui.

-C'est toi, dit-elle.


	5. Naruto est Naruto

**Chapitre 5 : Naruto est Naruto**

**oooooooooooo**

-C'est toi.

Naruto et Hinata étaient dans le lac jusqu'aux genoux suite à une maladresse du jeune homme qui entraîna son amie dans sa chute. Ces mots sortirent de la bouche d'Hinata. Naruto cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle le désignait. Il réfléchit un instant jusqu'à ce qu'il fut frappé par une illumination. Comprenant toute l'ampleur que ces simples mots impliquaient, il écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit grand la bouche, ébahis. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le héros d'Hinata, celui qu'elle admirait, qu'elle aimait et avec qui elle voulait se marier était lui-même. Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en apercevoir ? Que devait-il faire ? Que devait-il dire ? Son regard descendit vers Hinata serrée contre lui.

-MOI ?

-Oui, toi Naruto, confirma-t-elle, les yeux fermés, tellement bien blottit contre son corps.

Elle ne bougeait plus, même si elle tremblait, elle ne sentait pas le froid ni la peur là où elle était. Naruto quand à lui ne savait toujours pas quoi faire alors il passa doucement ses bras autour d'elle pour la protéger du froid.

-Heu… tu sais Hinata, je ne pensais pas être tout ça à tes yeux, faut dire que personne n'a jamais eu pour moi le même regard que toi…

-Je crois qu'en fait, je faisais tout pour que tu ne le remarques pas.

-Ouais, ça c'est sûr, tu as toujours été si timide.

-Il y a de ça… et aussi j'avais peur, peur que tu me…

-Que je te repousse ?

-… j'étais la honte de mon père et de mon clan, je n'arrivais pas à me faire des amis et te voir t'entraîner si ardemment alors que tu étais seul au monde m'a donné pour la première fois du courage. Je t'admirais de loin, cachée… et quand tu m'as encouragé à l'examen chunin, j'aurai tellement aimé te dédier cette victoire, que tu sois fier de moi, que tu remarques enfin sous un beau jour mais j'ai perdu contre Neji.

- Hinata, moi je ne t'ai jamais vu sous un mauvais jour. Tu n'as jamais été basse dans mon estime et je te l'ai dit, bien souvent tu m'as bluffé.

Naruto passa ses bras sous les jambes d'Hinata et la souleva comme une princesse. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester toute la nuit ici, ils attraperaient à coup sûr un vilain rhume. Il bondit avec aisance pour atterrir sur la terre ferme sans lâcher son amie.

-Je sais, c'est moi qui me rabaissais.

-Il a fallu que je te secoue un peu pour que tu t'en aperçoives, sourit Naruto en se remettant à marcher, le portant toujours.

-Oui, je n'ai pas toujours été très maline, confirma-t-elle en enlaçant de ses bras le cou de Naruto.

-Disons juste que tu te mettais des visières.

-Tu sais, à chaque fois que j'imaginais cette scène, je m'enfuyais.

-Tu ne manques pas de courage. Crois toujours en toi.

Hinata décolla sa tête du torse confortable de Naruto pour lui sourire, son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine. Ce dernier le lui rendit, confiant comme toujours avant de pencher sa tête vers la sienne et poser son front contre celui d'Hinata.

-Tu me l'as déjà dit, fit-elle remarquer.

-Ben je te le redis pour être sûr que ça rentre.

La proximité du visage de Naruto la fit de nouveau rougir et resserrer l'étreinte que ses bras avaient sur sa nuque.

Comme guidé par une force qui le dépassait, le garçon approcha ses lèvres de celles d'Hinata. Était-il charmé ? Était-ce une envie ? Sous une impulsion ? Réalisait-il ce qu'il faisait ? Devait-il fermer les yeux ? Il ne le savait pas, il n'avait jamais embrassé de fille de sa vie. Hinata semblait même l'encourager dans cet acte audacieux, ses yeux teintés d'une vive émotion qu'il ne saurait décrire, se fermèrent et ses lèvres tendirent vers celles qui s'approchaient. Elles finirent par se toucher. L'inexpérience de Naruto était flagrante, il pressait maladroitement les lèvres tout en fermant les yeux à son tour.

Rien que de sentir les fruits de tous ses espoirs se concrétiser par ce baiser qu'elle attendait depuis des années, le cœur d'Hinata s'embrasa, elle se sentit fondre, fébrile et fragile. Naruto prolongea le baiser en resserrant son étreinte. La jeune fille se prit à espérer que jamais l'étreinte de son premier amour ne se défasse. Elle sentit la langue du garçon caresser ses lèvres, ce qui la fit frissonner et entrouvrir la bouche.

Naruto se sentait drôle, alors c'était ça embrasser une fille ? C'était agréable, sa curiosité le poussa à lécher les lèvres d'Hinata, elles étaient fruitées et fraîches, elles avaient un arrière-goût qu'il n'aurait pas su définir dû à la fine couche de rouge à lèvres. Aventureux, il décida d'accepter l'invitation que lui faisait Hinata en glissant sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche accueillante.

Sakura étirait ses bras. À peine rentrée de l'épreuve, elle était passée à l'hôpital pour voir si Yoko avait besoin d'elle. Maintenant elle devait se dépêcher de rentrer, car connaissant sa mère, tout le monde à la maison devait attendre le retour de Sakura avant d'entamer le dîner et comme elle refusait de faire attendre Homura, la jeune fille pressa le pas. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un plouf lointain dans le parc. Craignant que quelqu'un ne soit en train de se noyer, elle s'y précipita mais fut rassurée et même surprise de découvrir Naruto tout trempé marcher en portant Hinata. Elle s'accroupit à un buisson et les observa. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi cet idiot était si pressé de partir après l'épreuve. Elle se retint de justesse de pousser une exclamation surprise en voyant les deux adolescents rapprocher leur visage. Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, Sakura comprise qu'elle était indésirable par ici. Elle poussa un léger soupir, tourna le dos à la scène romantique et sourit.

-Bravo Hinata, ton rêve s'est réalisé.

Elle quitta le parc avec discrétion pour rejoindre sa maison.

Lorsque Naruto rompit le baiser, Hinata reprit son souffle, les joues rosées.

-Naruto… je suis heureuse, c'était mon premier baiser.

-Pour moi aussi… enfin… avec une fille.

Sur ce, il eut un rire gêné. Oui il avait « embrassé » quelqu'un avant mais ça n'avait rien à voir, c'était une maladresse alors qu'il défiait Sasuke du regard, cet idiot de Demyx avait rigolé à une blague d'Axel et dans son élan hilare, il avait donné un coup de coude sur les fesses de Naruto et smack ! En plein sur les lèvres de Sasuke. Mais ça ne comptait pas et puis de toute façon, ils étaient tous les deux des garçons.

-Peut être devrions-nous aller chez toi, si on reste ici, on va attraper un mauvais rhume, proposa Hinata au bout d'un moment.

-Bonne idée, confirma Naruto en se mettant en route immédiatement, portant toujours la jeune fille.

**ooooooooooooo**

-Je suis rentré !

Naruto ouvrit la porte de sa maison avant de la pousser avec son pied et entrer. Il déposa délicatement sur une partie du sol épargnée, car en effet le parquais était couvert de mouchoirs usagés, de canettes vides, des miettes de biscuits et autres détritus.

-Fais pas attention à la déco, j'ai pas encore eu le temps de tout ranger…

-Ce n'est rien, ça ne me déranges pas, affirma Hinata en resserrant la veste de son ami contre elle.

-T'es toute trempée je… je vais chercher de quoi te sécher.

Naruto s'éloigna dans la salle de bain pour y prendre les serviettes pendues, c'était de loin la pièce la plus propre de la maison. Les autres étaient tout simplement en bordel alors que le propriétaire n'était revenu que depuis deux jours, ce qui en disait long sur son organisation. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il devait penser à s'occuper de la poussière qui s'était accumulée partout pendant trois ans.

Hinata regardait autour d'elle. La maison n'était qu'un petit appartement à trois pièces, la salle de bain/toilettes, la petite chambre dans le fond et le salon. Les murs étaient peints en vert pâle, le parquais était en bois, l'évier et toute l'installation pour cuisiner sur le côté, un canapé et une chaise rouge simple autour de la table recouverte d'un drap blanc, qui devait servir pour le repas. Le frigo blanc, quelques posters accrochés aux murs et une vieille télé trônant sur un meuble en bois. En somme l'intérieur était simple mais accueillant. Évidemment, personne d'autre n'était ici, pourtant en rentrant, elle avait cru que Naruto s'adressait à quelqu'un. Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à la table en faisant attention aux détritus. Elle passa un doigt sur la chaise couverte de poussière. Elle examina la poussière grise sur son index et sourit.

-Et voilà ! Fit Naruto en lui tendant une serviette.

Hinata retira la veste, dévoilant sa robe blanche dont ses formes étaient terriblement moulées et dont le haut avait encore baissé d'un cran sous le poids de l'eau, ce que Naruto ne manqua pas de remarqué, il déglutit péniblement. Elle lui prit la serviette.

-Puis-je utiliser ta salle de bain ? Demanda-t-elle.

-B-bien sûr.

Naruto regarda son amie disparaître derrière la porte. Il enleva son haut et commença à frotter vigoureusement ses cheveux avant de sécher le haut de son corps encore humide. Le pendentif vert que Tsunade lui avait donné était à présent visible. Pour être honnête avec lui-même, ça le soulageait de ne plus voir ce corps si… apparent. La pression s'était déjà accumulée au niveau de son bas-ventre et si Hinata s'en était aperçue, pour quelle sorte de pervers serait-il passé? Il préférait largement ne pas le savoir.

Un moment plus tard, Hinata ressortit, la serviette enroulée autour du corps de sa poitrine jusqu'à ses cuisses. Elle avait sur le bras sa robe et la veste de Naruto, sa main tenait ses sandales.

-Donne-moi tes affaires, demanda-t-elle en tendant sa main libre.

Quelque peu étonné, Naruto lui donna son haut. Hinata se mit alors à rougir.

-Et… ton pantalon aussi, ajouta-t-elle timidement en prenant le tee-shirt.

-Ah… oui…, dit-il en le retirant ses sandales noires et son pantalon orange. Voilà.

Hinata le passa sur son bras libre et sortit sur la terrasse pendre les vêtements pour qu'ils sèchent à l'air libre. À la voir dans cette tenue encore plus légère, le pauvre Naruto sentit son boxer devenait de plus en plus étroit.

-C'est pas le moment ! Murmura-t-il plein de honte.

-Et voilà, ils devraient être secs demain matin.

-Su… super… je vais chercher des affaires.

Naruto entra dans sa chambre et ouvrit son armoire, il prit le haut le plus long qu'il ait pu trouver pour Hinata et enfila un short vert et un haut blanc à motifs rouges. Il revint et lui tendit ce qu'il avait trouvé pour elle.

-Merci, dit-elle en l'enfilant et en retirant sa serviette après s'être assurée que le haut masquait jusqu'aux cuisses. Je vais ranger les serviettes.

Naruto retira et essora son bandeau frontal qu'il avait oublié d'enlever. Lorsqu'Hinata revint, elle posa à ses pieds une bassine pleine d'eau savonneuse. Il en fut surprit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je vais nettoyer, répondit-elle avec un joli sourire.

-Quoi ? Nettoyer ? Mais non enfin… ça me gênerai que tu…

-Mais non, ça ne me gênes pas Naruto, assura-t-elle. Regarde bien.

Le garçon ne pouvait qu'obéir et regarder Hinata exécuter des mouvements de la main avant de bouger les bras. Elle se mit à enchaîner d'élégantes positions, les yeux fermés, pleinement concentrée. En Naruto se réveillait le souvenir de cette mystérieuse fille dénudée qui dansait sur l'eau de la cascade sans la reconnaître. Un bruit fluide résonna à ses oreilles, il se tourna vers la bassine. L'eau contenue dedans se mit à onduler. Petit à petit, elle ressortit sous la forme d'une chenille qui s'éleva jusqu'à Hinata pour l'entourer alors que cette dernière continuait sa danse fluide et mystérieuse. Naruto admirait le spectacle, fasciné et même hypnotisé par cette gracieuse dompteuse d'élément. Un mouvement des mains vers le plancher et la colonne d'eau retomba en douceur au sol et se répandre en flaques. Tel un serpent charmé par un fakir, l'eau s'étendit sur le sol, emprisonnant les ordures répandues et passant également sur les meubles. L'eau suivait les mouvements qu'exécutaient Hinata. Lorsque le sol fut nettoyé et tout était devenu propre, voir neuf, l'eau sale retourna dans la bassine, les détritus s'étant dissout dedans.

-Et voilà.

-WAAAA ! Impressionnant, je reconnais plus ma maison !

Naruto resta scotché sur place encore un moment avant de s'assoir sur le canapé, Hinata le rejoignit.

-Je t'avais dit que j'avais perfectionné ma technique.

-Ouais mais la voir en action c'est mieux ! C'était vraiment ahurissant !

-Si tu veux, je te montrerai ma danse de la pluie dans la forêt, tu sais, le lac sous la cascade.

-Ouais je vois où c'est et tu sais quoi ? J'en serai super heureux ! Tu le feras toute nue comme la dernière fois ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-Si il n'y a que toi pour le voir, alors oui, répondit-elle heureuse.

Naruto leva la main et caressa la joue de la jeune fille, au contact de sa peau il sentit tout de suite à quel point elle était douce comme de la soie. Hinata fermait les yeux, semblant apprécier la caresse, elle posa sa main sur celle de Naruto.

-Tu as la peau douce.

-Merci.

À présent, Naruto pouvait se rendre compte à quel point elle était touchante. Elle avait juste rouvert les yeux et le regardé tendrement avec des yeux brillants et pourtant, ce regard le troublait. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait face à une fille empli d'amour pour lui. Ce regard était différent de celui de Tsunade plein de tendresse, ou de celui de Sakura amical, franc et encourageant, et tout aussi différent de ceux d'Ino, hautain, de Tenten énergique et de Temari, malicieux, ou encore de tous ceux qu'il avait vu dans les yeux des filles qu'il avait rencontré, c'était tout simplement un regard amoureux. Le garçon rougit et massa sa nuque de sa main libre, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre. Il sentait son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine comme un fou. C'est alors qu'Hinata ferma de nouveau les yeux et pencha sa tête et la blottit sur l'épaule de Naruto, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

-Je t'aime Naruto.

_! Et moi ? Mes sentiments ? J'ai toujours été attiré par Sakura et d'avantage encore depuis que je suis revenu… mais Hinata avec sa déclaration remet tout en doute en moi. Je ne voudrais pas faire un faux pas…_

-Hinata, tu veux rester dormir ici ?

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux leva les yeux vers lui, sourit et hocha la tête. Elle sera davantage la main de Naruto avant de la lâcher et se lever. Le garçon lui rendit son sourire et se leva à son tour. Il lui ouvrit la porte menant à sa chambre, une pièce plus petite que le salon mais confortable, avec une fenêtre, des poster, une armoire, un calendrier datant d'il y a trois ans avec une femme en bikini, une table de nuit, un lit et une plante verte dans un pot. Le lit n'était pas très grand mais assez spacieux pour Naruto.

-Voilà, il n'est pas grand mais ça devrait suffire, il faudra que j'en achète un plus grand.

-Merci Naruto.

Hinata s'assit sur le lit et remarqua bien vite la photo posée en évidence sur la table de nuit, elle représentait l'équipe 7 au grand complet, Kakashi en arrière-plan, les mains posées sur les cheveux de Naruto à gauche et Sasuke à droite, se défiant du regard et Sakura avec ses longs cheveux au milieu, souriante.

-Aujourd'hui, son sourire est bien fané, fit-elle remarquer.

-… tu trouves ?

-Il est toujours là mais dans son visage et son regard, il y a quelque chose de triste… oh désolé, c'est ennuyant à parler…

-Non… tu fais bien de me le dire, je l'avais pas remarqué… Sakura… ma promesse sera bientôt tenue, promit. Dis Hinata, tu… veux que je dorme avec toi ?

-Oh… bien sûr ! Enfin je veux dire, c'est ton lit Naruto, si tu veux que je dorme avec toi, je suis d'accord.

Le garçon s'allongea aux côtés d'Hinata. Cette dernière se blottit tendrement, la tête contre son torse, la regardant certes avec son sourire timide mais plus confiant depuis ce baiser. Naruto se remémora cet instant.

-Tout ça… toi, moi, ce baiser, ton amour… ça me trouble, avoua-t-il.

-Moi aussi… te le dire m'a fait l'effet d'un coup de poing dans mon cœur tellement j'ai attendu pour te le dire.

-Dis Hinata.

-Oui ?

-Tu peux… m'embrasser ?

Hinata rougit à cette invitation directe. Certes le premier baiser avait été mouvementé, maladroit mais si agréable qu'elle avait eu l'envie de renouveler l'expérience, mais il y avait des différences entre avoir envie et passer à l'acte. Elle hocha lentement la tête et monta son visage face à celui qu'elle aimait depuis tant d'années, elle inspira et pressa de nouveau leurs lèvres.

Ce qu'éprouvait Naruto dans ce second baiser, moins maladroit et plus agréable était combiné au corps d'Hinata si tendre aux formes généreuses collé au sien. Sa réaction chimique ne se fit pas attendre, ce que la jeune fille ne tarda hélas pas à sentir. Le garçon la sentit rompre le baiser, il rouvrit les yeux, un peu tendu à voir ce qu'il allait découvrir.

-Na… Naruto ? Demanda-t-elle, aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

-D… désolé, tenta-t-il avec un sourire tendu, une goutte de sueur coulant sur sa tempe. En fait c'est que… et ben… je… je vais dormir sur le canapé !

Il tenta de se lever mais Hinata ne lui laissa pas cette chance.

-N…non, a-attend…je… tu as envie c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle en se sentant très honteuse de parler d'un sujet si sensible.

-Heu… ben… je suppose qu'on peut dire ça… je suis vraiment désolé, je vais pas te déranger plus longtemps.

-Non restes. Ça… ça me surprend et ça me choque un peu mais ça ne me déranges pas… je pensais juste que… ce genre de choses pouvait attendre notre mariage…

-Non Hinata, c'est moi qui suis en tort. Je vais prendre une douche froide, ça calmera… enfin ça me refroidira.

-Je… ne veux pas te décevoir…

-Tu me déçois pas, je veux avant tout te respecter, affirma Naruto avec la plus grande sincérité. Et c'est vrai que c'est tôt pour parler de ces choses mais je peux t'assurer que je peux attendre, autant qu'il le faudra.

-Mais j'ai peur que tu… ne t'intéresses à une autre…

-Hinata, je suis pas un coureur !

-Non bien sûr ! Mais… ne… ne prend pas garde à ce que je dis, je suis trop peureuse. Ne m'en veux pas.

-Je t'en veux pas Hinata, affirma Naruto en souriant sincèrement.

La jeune fille sourit à son tour, rassurée, elle hocha la tête et le laissa se lever pour qu'il aille se doucher. À son retour, il avait la peau sèche mais froide, il enlaça Hinata de nouveau. Celle-ci se blottit de nouveau contre son torse fin et confortable.

-Dors bien Hinata, chuchota-t-il avec douceur.

-Toi aussi, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Tous deux s'endormirent bien vite. Naruto se posait toujours autant de questions sur lui et Hinata mais il s'efforcera d'y répondre demain, ou plus tard.

**oooooooooooooo**

Homura ronronnait comme un chat entre ses bras, il souriait paisiblement. Sakura en était émue et soulagée, elle resserra son étreinte sur son petit protégé avant de lever les yeux vers sa fenêtre. Le soleil commençait à se lever, il était sept heures. Elle avait quelque chose d'important à faire mais elle resta encore un petit moment à contempler ce garçon entre ses bras.

Homura, quand sa mère est morte, Sakura était devenue sa grande sœur de cœur. Elle lui accordait toujours tout le temps qu'elle pouvait mais avec le renouveau de l'équipe 7, elle risquait d'en avoir beaucoup moins à lui accorder dans les jours à venir et ça, Homura l'avait compris. Du coup, il profitait malicieusement de chaque occasion pour rester avec elle. Les parents de Sakura étaient toujours prêts à l'accueillir à la maison et elle-même était heureuse de passer du temps avec son protégé. Avec un peu de chance, Homura avait peut-être même tapé dans l'œil de sa redoutable mère.

Avec précautions, elle défit son étreinte protectrice et se leva du lit pour faire sa toilette et s'habiller. Une fois prête, elle descendit. Elle était sur le point d'atteindre la porte quand une voix résonna de la cuisine.

-Où vas-tu ?

Sakura soupira et se dirigea vers la cuisine, elle y trouva une belle femme, elle était grande et se tenait droite, stricte et le visage sévère. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleu translucides. Ses cheveux étaient aussi rose que ceux de sa fille avec néanmoins un ton légèrement plus sombre tirant vers l'auburn, le côté gauche de son visage était parsemé de mèches courtes, lui donnant un accent masculin mais le côté droit de son visage était plus dégagé avec une partie longue et ondulée retombant sur son épaule. En un mot, Lightning Haruno, la redoutable mère de Sakura. Mieux valait lui dire la vérité, plus elle se montrera coopérative, plus vite elle sera sortie.

-Je vais aider un villageois à transporter ses briques, il s'est tordu la cheville.

-Laisses ça aux genin.

-Maman, je t'assure que ça m'aidera à progresser.

-Et si tu te blessais ?

-Je me soignerai, je suis un ninja-médecin maintenant.

-Et si c'était grave ? Comme au niveau de la colonne vertébrale ?

-J'irai voir Tsunade-sama.

-Tu mettras tes gants.

-Bien maman, acquiesça Sakura en reculant vers la porte.

-Et sois là pour le déjeuner.

-Oui maman.

-Et ne t'avises pas d'être en retard.

-Je ne le serai pas maman.

-Et ne fait pas de bêtises.

-Non maman.

-Et ne t'épuises pas.

-Je ferai attention maman.

-N'oublies-tu rien ?

-Je ne crois pas.

-Mon baiser.

-Pardon maman.

Sakura se dirigea vers sa mère et embrassa sa joue avant de prendre congés. Une fois la porte fermée derrière elle, elle poussa un long soupir. Elle n'était plus une gamine maintenant, elle savait prendre soin d'elle-même, alors que sa mère s'obstinait à voir le contraire et ce n'était pas faute de lui avoir fait remarqué, mais rien n'y faisait, sa mère était comme elle, une vraie tête de mule. Elle niait ce qui ne lui plaisait pas d'entendre. Elle faisait partie de la police de Konoha d'où sa rigidité. Ça et sa jeunesse difficile. Lightning et sa jeune sœur s'étaient très tôt retrouvées orphelines et l'aînée avait dû se battre pour survivre et élever sa cadette. Pour cette raison, Sakura lui pardonnait son autorité quasi-militaire qu'elle imposait jusque dans sa famille. Son mari la laissait faire tout en étant assez insoumis. Le père de Sakura était hélas rarement à la maison, il n'était pas un ninja mais un négociateur. Lorsque les conflits menaçaient le Pays du Feu, Konoha l'envoyait pour parlementer et ses interventions ont permises d'éviter d'innombrables guerres civiles dans le pays, Sakura en était fière mais ça n'empêchait pas que son père, Sephiroth, lui manquait chaque jours, mais avec le temps elle s'y était habituée.

**oooooooooooo**

Lee avait décidé de commencer son entraînement matinal sur un ton léger aujourd'hui. En effet il avait prévu de faire seulement quarante fois le tour de tous les toits de Konoha. En cas de glissade, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, il prévoyait de faire une cinquantaine de pompes avec une main et une grosse pierre de sa taille attachée dans le dos. Il bondissait donc de toits en toits lorsque son regard fut attiré par une jeune fille de sa connaissance.

-Tiens ! Mais c'est Sakura ! Elle me semble avoir besoin d'aide. Allons donc lui porter assistance ! Se dit-il, tout excité. Hey Sakura ! Tu as besoin d'aide ?

La jeune fille portait de lourds sacs remplis de briques depuis déjà quelques minutes quand un impromptu et fougueux personnage l'apostropher, elle le reconnu bien vite.

-Lee ? Que fais-tu par ici ?

-Eh bien si tu parles de mon entraînement du moment, faire quarante fois le tour de tous les toits de Konoha, il a pour finalité d'étendre ma distance en sauts, fascinant n'est-ce pas ? Et toi, que fais-tu donc pour être si lourdement chargée ?

-J'aide une personne qui s'est tordue la cheville, elle ne peut plus transporter ses briques pour construire l'annexe de sa maison.

-Oh je vois, et tu t'es ainsi portée volontaire pour l'aider, c'est tout toi Sakura, s'enthousiasma Lee avec des yeux rêveurs. Un cœur pur et généreux, toujours partant pour aider son prochain, avec l'innocence immaculée d'une colombe qui…

-Je vois que tu es égal à toi-même, sourit Sakura en posant ses sacs dans une cour et repartir en prendre d'autres.

Ce n'était pas pour être méchante vis-à-vis de Lee mais être comparée à une colombe et pratiquement nommée sainte ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Sans compter que si son petit Homura avait entendu ça, soit il aurait confirmé et même enjolivé les propos du jeune homme soit il se serait mis à l'insulter en précisant qu'il n'avait pas le privilège de faire la cour à sa grande sœur.

-Tu sais mon entraînement spécial sauts peut attendre, je peux t'aider !

-Si ça te fait plaisir.

Sakura se pencha et se chargea à nouveau lourdement avec deux sacs. Lee observait le tas.

-Hmm si je peux en prendre deux, je peux repousser mes limites en en portant quatre d'un coup ! S'exclama-t-il en soulevant les deux paires de sacs. Au fait Sakura, j'ai entendu dire que Naruto était revenu il y a trois jours.

-Oui, physiquement il a grandi mais dans sa tête, même si je le trouve un peu plus mature, il reste un gamin impoli et…fidèle à lui-même.

-Parmi tous les habitants de Konoha, tu dois être la plus heureuse de le revoir, non ?

-Oh je crois pas, répondit-elle mystérieusement, un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-Hein ? Mais pourtant tu l'aimes beaucoup n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui bien sûr mais je crois savoir que quelqu'un l'aime encore plus ici.

-Qui ça peut-il être ?

- Je ne le dirai pas, c'est confidentiel.

-QUOI ? Comment ça confidentiel ? S'exclama Lee, à la fois surprit et outré. Mais enfin, nous sommes amis, nous ne devrions pas avoir de secrets l'un pour l'autre Sakura.

-Si, c'est un secret de filles, répondit la jeune fille.

-Mais… mais je ne suis pas une fille ! Réalisa Lee. Oh non, c'est si injuste !

-Héhéhé, que veux-tu ? C'est comme ça.

-Bon, quoiqu'il en soit j'irai prochainement lui rendre visite.

-Oui, ça lui ferait du bien.

-Évidemment, qui d'autre que son meilleur ami pourrait le distraire ? Se vanta Lee en bombant fièrement le torse.

-Ça je veux bien le croire. Bon, il reste neuf sacs.

-Je vais en prendre six d'un coup, comme ça, ça ira plus vite !

-Dis donc, espèce de macho, se vexa Sakura en s'avançant vers les sacs.

La jeune fille en prit cette fois-ci cinq d'un coup, laissant Lee impressionné et admiratif là où Naruto serait resté ébahi et à la limite de l'horreur.

-Quelle puissance colossale émanant d'une aussi délicate demoiselle ! Allez ! Go Rock Lee ! S'encouragea-t-il en soulevant les quatre derniers sacs qui restaient.

Une fois son fardeau posé, Sakura expira et épongea du bras la sueur de son front. Le soleil avait eu le temps de monter dans le ciel, il devait être aux environs de dix heures.

-Je m'en vais prestement rendre visite à Naruto ! Bonne journée, chère Sakura, dit-il avec un clin d'œil éloquent.

-Salut Lee.

**oooooooooooooo**

Hinata venait de se réveiller mais elle garda les yeux fermés. Et si toute cette soirée ne fut qu'un doux rêve ? Elle sentait une douce chaleur, son matelas était devenu très confortable. Prise au doute, elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit, son bien aimé était là, sous elle, ses deux bras enlaçant sa taille. Elle ne put s'empêcher une fois de plus de le contempler. Elle déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Quand elle retira son visage, elle vit que Naruto souriait dans son sommeil. Hinata se blottit plus confortablement contre son corps. Sans ouvrir les yeux, le garçon desserra son étreinte et curieusement, ses mains descendirent caresser les cuisses de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se laissa faire, soupirant d'aise. C'est alors que les mains de Naruto devinrent plus entreprenantes, elles remontèrent jusqu'à ses fesses. Hinata sursauta et rougit, c'était gênant mais en même temps, ce n'était pas désagréable.

-Naruto… c'est gênant…

Le garçon ne semblait pas l'écouter, son sourire s'élargit d'avantage mais Hinata y voyait quelque chose de différent. Ses mains se firent plus audacieuses, elles remontèrent à sa poitrine pour malaxer ces deux bosses de chair tendre, la jeune fille horriblement choquée retint les mains gourmandes par les poignets.

-Naruto mais que fais-tu ? On avait dit qu'on attendrait.

Naruto semblait être devenu sourd, il attira Hinata contre lui et l'embrassa avec fougue, elle tenta de s'enlever mais l'un des bras du garçon la maintenait fermement contre lui, enroulé autour de son bassin.

-Non, pas comme ça ! Arrêtes je t'en prie, supplia Hinata.

La main libre de Naruto s'empara de la nuque de la jeune fille pour attirer son visage contre lui et l'embrasser à nouveau, indifférent à ses supplications. Cependant, en sentant les larmes d'Hinata couler le long de ses joues, le garçon fronça les sourcils avant de se réveiller en sursaut.

-Hinata ? Demanda-t-il. Ça… ne va pas ? Tu pleures.

-… Naruto ? S'étonna-t-elle. Tu m'as fait peur.

-Peur ?

-Byakugan.

Dans les yeux blancs d'Hinata, les contours de ses pupilles furent tout à coup plus distincts et des veines émergeaient de sa peau autour de ses yeux. C'était le byakugan, un dojutsu uniquement tenu par la famille Hyuga, transmit par la naissance. La jeune fille sursauta en examinant Naruto.

-! Naruto, quel est ce chakra rouge dans ton corps ? Demanda-t-elle plus que surprise.

-Un chakra rou…

Sans prendre le temps de terminer sa phrase, le garçon se leva et remonta son haut pour regarder son ventre. Une spirale y était apparue, elle brillait d'un éclat rouge orangé avant de progressivement redevenir noire puis disparaître. Hinata l'observa quelques instants avant de désactiver son byakugan.

-… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

-Je… je préfère pas en parler.

-Mais Naruto…

-Tu prendrais peur… comme tous les autres.

Il y avait à ce moment-là de l'amertume dans sa voix, ce qu'Hinata ne manqua pas de remarquer. Un voile de tristesse semblait obscurcir son visage. Ça devait être très important voir dangereux. Si dangereux qu'il en portait encore des séquelles. La raison pour laquelle il préférait fuir Hinata mais celle-ci l'enlaça avant qu'il ne quitte la chambre.

-Non, parles-moi Naruto. Explique-moi s'il te plait. J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais me forcer à faire des choses, pourtant ce n'était pas toi à ce moment, n'est-ce pas? Ce n'était pas le vrai Naruto.

-Te forcer à…

Naruto se retourna pour lui faire face, il pouvait voir à quel point Hinata était inquiète pour lui, elle tremblait encore mais aucun doute qu'elle avait la volonté de savoir la vérité sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Viens… j'ai découvert ça pendant mon voyage.

Naruto prit doucement la main d'Hinata et la guida jusqu'à son miroir, il se mit devant.

-À un moment, je sais plus pourquoi, j'ai dû utiliser mon « deuxième chakra » comme l'appelle l'ermite pas net. Et quand je l'ai fait… « Il » est apparu dans le reflet du lac sur lequel j'étais. Regarde bien le miroir ok ?

Hinata hocha la tête et fixa le reflet de Naruto.

Dans sa tête, de vieux souvenirs douloureux remontaient. À l'école déjà il se battait contre ses camarades qui l'abreuvaient d'insultes parce qu'il n'était qu'un orphelin mais il est arrivé qu'il soit agressé physiquement par des adultes sans que jamais il ne comprenne pourquoi. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il voulait juste vivre, il n'avait jamais demandé à être orphelin, encore moins ne jamais connaître ses parents. À ce moment, une seule personne s'était dressée face à la violence des hommes pour le protéger… Depuis le soir où Mizuki lui avait révélé pour qu'il s'attaque au village, Naruto savait qu'il était le démon renard à neuf queues, une sorte de réincarnation, mais il ne l'avait jamais révélé à ses amis. Quand il l'eut appris, il comprit pourquoi ce rejet et cette haine que les adultes de Konoha lui portaient. Au contact de Jiraya, Naruto avait appris beaucoup plus, il savait désormais que cette bête immonde et affreusement puissante nommée Kyubi était scellée dans son corps.

_Allez sale renard, assume tes conneries !_

Soudain, Hinata poussa une exclamation surprise en regardant avec horreur le reflet de Naruto, nul doute qu'elle avait vu ce qu'il voulait lui montrer. Le jeune homme se détendit et arrêta d'émettre son chakra rouge.

-Tu l'as vu ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui… je t'ai vu… recouvert par un immense renard ! Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-C'était Kyubi le démon renard à neuf queues, il est en moi. Il est scellé par le sceau qui apparaît parfois sur mon ventre, je suis sa prison…

Hinata était choquée, apeurée. Un tel monstre se cachait dans le corps de son bien-aimé ? Tout portait à croire que oui. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint de tous ces moments où il était seul, où il frappait inlassablement un mannequin en bois, où il arrivait le matin à l'école couvert de bleus et de bosses, où il criait à tue-tête qu'il serait Hokage. C'est alors qu'elle comprit pour la première fois toute l'ampleur de ce qui se passait dans le village durant toutes ses années. Elle se précipita sur Naruto et se blottit contre lui.

-Des monstres, ce sont tous des monstres ! S'écriait-elle.

-Hinata?

-C'était pour ça que tous les adultes te fuyaient ? Pourquoi j'étais obligée de te regarder t'entraîner en cachette, à l'insu de mes parents ? Juste parce que tu hébergeais quelque chose en toi ? Ils me dégoûtent tous.

-Voilà pourquoi je veux devenir Hokage, j'effacerai ce que j'héberge pour qu'on me voie moi, ils seront tous forcés d'admettre que je vaux mieux que ça.

-Ça me révolte tant de haine ! Tu n'as pas demandé à l'avoir ! Pourquoi t'ont-ils tous jugés ? Naruto est Naruto et personne d'autre !

-Kyubi a failli détruire le village, il a tué tellement de ninjas, il a brisé des familles entières, dont celle d'Iruka-sensei...

-Mais Kyubi n'est pas Naruto !

-Ouais, et ce sale renard ne me gâchera plus jamais la vie, je me le suis promis.

-Alors n'aies pas peur de tout me dire, je t'aime pour qui tu es, avec ou sans Kyubi en toi.

-Il… il t'a fait du mal ? Demanda rageusement Naruto, serrant les poings.

-… il m'a touché. Je crois que si je m'étais laissé faire, il m'aurait…

Hinata tremblait tellement qu'elle ne pouvait même pas finir sa phrase. Naruto était tellement en colère qu'il se donna un coup de poing au ventre.

-Espèce de connard de renard ! Touches la une seule fois encore et je t'explose moi-même ! Il sait que je suis vulnérable quand je dors, ajouta-t-il pour Hinata. Et il semble avoir un goût pour les femmes cet enfoiré.

-… Naruto, n'ai pas peur. Nous pouvons vivre ensemble, je sais me défendre. Je ne le laisserai plus me toucher. Il ne me fera jamais sienne.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire, son cœur était grandement soulagé de ne pas se voir rejeté par Hinata mais soudain, de violentes douleurs se firent ressentir au niveau de son ventre. Le garçon s'arc-bouta et serra les dents, résistant au malaise.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Hinata inquiète.

-Oh c'est rien, il s'énerve je suppose, tu l'énerves on dirait, commenta-t-il avant d'éclater de rire.

La jeune fille sourit et activa son byakugan. Elle pouvait voir par quelles cavités du corps de Naruto s'écoulaient le chakra rouge. Sans prévenir, elle pressa ses points de ses doigts les uns après les autres. Bien vite, le chakra rouge disparut.

-Et voilà, tu ne dérangeras plus l'homme que j'aime, vilain renard.

-Hey ! C'est drôlement efficace ! C'est différent de Neji, j'en ai encore un souvenir cuisant.

-C'est parce que lui, il voulait te mettre au tapis. Je l'ai fait avec douceur pour que tu ne ressentes rien de négatif.

-Merci Hinata.

-C'est naturel d'aider une personne qu'on aime. Et tu verras, nous réussirons à convaincre les villageois de t'aimer pour qui tu es !

-T'inquiètes, j'y travaille. Mais au sujet de Kyubi… ne dit rien à nos amis, d'accord ?

-Même si tu leur disais, ils ne te fuiront pas mais d'accord, tu leur diras quand tu seras prêt et je serai là pour t'épauler.

-Ça je n'en doute pas.

-Tu sais, je ne l'aime pas. Il est violent et il agit comme si j'étais son jouet, je suis bien contente de l'avoir fait taire.

-Ouais, il faut rien attendre de la part de ce sale renard.

Ils furent interrompus par des toc toc à la porte d'entrée. Pourtant il y avait une sonnette à l'extérieur. Naruto se dirigea vers l'entrée et ouvrit la porte, il n'y avait personne.

-Hein ?

-Salut, chef !

Naruto baissa les yeux et vit un garçon aux cheveux bruns dressés sur sa tête avec une longue écharpe bleue. Il souriait de toutes ses dents, bien que l'une d'elles manquait à l'appel.

-? Ça alors ! Mais tu es… Konohamaru !


	6. Hinata la radieuse

**Chapitre 6 : Hinata la radieuse**

**ooooooooooooo**

-Salut, chef !

-? Ça alors ! Mais tu es…

Sans attendre plus longtemps, le garçon bondit sur Naruto qui, sous la surprise, se retrouva par terre.

-Konohamaru !

Hinata s'approcha et sourit en les voyants tous les deux au sol.

-Bonjour Konohamaru, tu as l'air en forme, dit-elle.

-Ouais très ! Dès que j'ai su que Naruto-sama était revenu, je me suis rué ici parce qu'il a même pas daigné venir me voir ! Comment t'expliques ça, chef ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ben… je suis désolé mais en même temps, ça fait que trois jours que je suis revenu et c'est pas si long.

-Mouais mais t'aurais quand même pu passer à l'académie, insista le garçon en se relevant. Les exams approchent à grands pas.

-Sans blagues ? S'étonna Naruto, debout à son tour. Ça veut dire que tu vas bientôt être promu genin?

-Et ouais, tu verras, je te ferai honneur en réussissant les exams haut la main !

-Avec une telle motivation, j'en doute pas une seconde.

-De plus, j'ai super bien perfectionné ma technique, regarde ! Sexy jutsu !

Un petit nuage de fumée recouvrit le corps de Konohamaru avant qu'une jeune fille de 16 ans n'apparaisse, brune avec de longs cheveux dans le plus simple appareil en prenant une posture suggestive. À cette vue, Hinata rougit et se couvrit pudiquement les yeux.

-Konohamaru, tu n'as pas grandi, soupira Naruto.

Le garçon redevint normal et baissa la tête, déçu que son idole n'accorde pas d'importance à son tour.

_Naruto a mûrit_, pensa Hinata en se découvrant les yeux, un sourire doux aux lèvres.

-Maintenant cette technique n'est plus impressionnante, faut innover ! Et pour ça rien de tel que d'en faire plusieurs avec des superbes courbes !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Naruto créa un clone de lui-même et tous deux se transformèrent en Nariko, la jeune blonde fatale à couettes. Celle-ci semblait avoir prise encore plus de formes qu'elle n'en avait déjà et les exhibaient sans complexes avec sa sœur jumelles. Toutes deux se penchèrent de côté, leurs joues se touchèrent et elles firent un clin d'œil aux deux spectateurs.

-Ah ouais ! Tu as raison c'est encore supra giga mieux qu'avant ! S'enthousiasma le plus jeune.

Hinata écarquilla les yeux, ses joues s'empourprèrent une fois de plus, elle ne savait plus où se mettre alors elle détourna pudiquement le regard, gênée. Naruto ne tarda pas à redevenir normal, tout sourire, son double restait à ses côtés.

-Alors, t'as vu ?

-Excusez-moi vous deux…, intervint Hinata.

-Oui ?

-Ouais ?

-Ces filles… elles n'existent pas réellement n'est-ce pas ?

-Ben c'est nous au féminin quoi, expliqua Naruto, tout sourire.

Hinata en fut soulagée et même amusée. L'imagination de ces deux garçons était grande pour qu'ils créent avec une telle facilité un double féminin d'eux-mêmes. Et en y repensant, Iruka en fut la première victime il y a trois ans à l'académie et sa réaction fut drôle. La jeune fille se mit à rire avant de s'approcher du clone.

-Bonjour, sœur jumelle de Naruto.

-Salut ! Moi c'est Nariko ! Clama-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

-Ah, sourit Naruto. Au moins tu le prends bien, pas comme… Sakura.

-Pourquoi ? Que fait-elle ?

-Elle me frappe.

-Oh… mais je me souviens de la réaction d'Iruka-sensei, avec le recul, ça me donne envie de rire. Mais… pourquoi deux ?

Naruto fit disparaître sa jumelle et s'empressa de répondre avec un grand sourire roublard :

-L'effet est doublé ! Mais évidemment, ma technique du harem est encore au niveau au-dessus ! C'est infaillible !

-Le… harem ?

-Ouais, plein de Nariko entourent l'ennemi et le submergent de caresses érotiques.

-Waaa ! En effet ça a l'air redoutable, admira Hinata. Mais… c'est tout de même gênant, toutes ces filles nues si mignonnes avec leurs couettes.

-Et ouais, Naruto-sama est le meilleur ! Mais dis donc, tu rougis Hinata ! Ajouta Konohamaru d'un ton malicieux.

-Oui… afficher ça à tous les regards… moi je ne pourrai pas…

-Ça je veux bien le croire, t'es trop timide pour ça. Mais dis donc, qu'est-ce que tu fais chez le chef ?

-Oh heu… rien ! Je…

-Et pourquoi tu rougis d'avantage ? Et pourquoi tu as l'air de plus trouver tes mots ?

-Ben en fait…, tenta Naruto.

Konohamaru regardait tour à tour ses deux aînés, il remarqua bien vite que la jeune fille n'était vêtue que d'un long tee-shirt et son chef était encore en pyjama, un sourire roublard naquit dans ses lèvres.

-Ben mon veinard, t'es super doué, dit-il à Naruto.

-… désolée Naruto, nous sommes percés à jour…

-Ouais on dirait…

-Alors c'est vrai ? Vous êtes ensembles ?

-Konohamaru, promet-moi de ne rien dire à personne, c'est important, demanda Naruto.

-Je veux bien mais pourquoi ?

-Désolé c'est secret.

Hinata croyait savoir pourquoi. Naruto avait trop souffert de la solitude et la haine de tous. Il voulait tenir la jeune fille éloignée de ces problèmes, surtout qu'elle venait à peine de retrouver un équilibre dans sa famille.

-Bon ok.

-Bon, alors oui, Hinata est ma petite amie.

-Ouuuf, merci Konohamaru.

-De rien, j'suis content pour mon chef, il a trouvé une jolie fille. Dites donc, vous avez déjà fait crac crac alors ?

-Konohamaru ! S'outra une Hinata écarlate. On ne parle pas de choses comme ça quand on a à peine douze ans !

-Eh ben ! T'es déjà mature pour ça dis-moi ! Remarqua Naruto.

-Bah, on nous l'apprend en dernière année à l'académie pour la prévention, je crois que ça a été décidé quand Tsunade-sama est devenue Hokage. Et fais pas ta mijaurée Hinata. Alors ? Vous l'avez fait ?

-C'est notre intimité ! Je sais que Naruto compte beaucoup pour toi mais ce n'est pas une raison pour fouiller dans sa vie privée !

-Bon, ça doit vouloir dire non, vous attendez quoi ? La saint glinglin ?

-Heu… on va dire qu'on préfère attendre, répondit Naruto.

-De plus Konohamaru, tu dois comprendre que l'acte d'amour n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Je sais que tout le monde ne penses pas forcément ça mais… respecte au moins notre vision des choses. Pour notre part, nous préférons attendre notre mariage.

-Nani ? Le MARIAGE ? S'écria Konohamaru choqué. Chef, me dit pas que tu veux déjà te mettre la corde au cou ?

-Heu…, fit Naruto déboussolé. Ben non, bien sûr qu'on va pas se marier tout de suite… enfin je crois…

Hinata se massa la nuque, ne sachant quoi dire. Apparemment, les enfants d'aujourd'hui étaient plus choqués par l'idée du mariage que par l'acte sexuel en lui-même.

-Pff, j'aimais mieux quand tu étais amoureux de Sakura. Elle au moins n'est pas aussi à cheval sur des principes aussi vieillots et elle avait du caractère, elle.

-… Konohamaru, ton attitude me déçoit beaucoup, dit Hinata. À t'entendre, nous allons nous marier dans deux jours et Sakura est une fille facile.

-Je dis simplement qu'elle serait mieux pour Naruto que toi.

Hinata sentit comme un coup dans son cœur à cette remarque très directe. Elle baissa la tête. Il était vrai que Sakura était plus gaie, plus libre, plus intéressante qu'elle. Et Naruto avait montré plusieurs fois il y a trois ans qu'il l'aimait d'amour, il n'y avait qu'à voir son ardeur à accomplir sa promesse de ramener Sasuke. De plus il tentait souvent de l'impressionner, de la faire rire, de se rapprocher d'elle alors qu'il n'avait pratiquement jamais fait un pas vers Hinata.

-Konohamaru ! S'exclama Naruto, les sourcils froncés. Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ce que je veux ou pas, encore moins de dire qui me conviendrait mieux !

-Mais…

-Tu blesses Hinata avec ces propos, excuses-toi.

-… pardon…

-Ce… ce n'est rien, assura-t-elle.

Pourtant non, ce n'était pas rien. Elle était gênée, elle ne se sentait même plus à sa place ici, dans la maison de Naruto.

-Bon, je vous laisse, dit Konohamaru avant de s'en aller.

Une fois parti, Naruto se tourna vers Hinata, guère rassuré de la voir si triste et distante.

-Ne prends pas au sérieux ce qu'il dit.

-J'avais oublié que les enfants étaient si cruels…

-Moi je l'ai pas oublié. Excuses-le, il est comme moi, il a le sang chaud et il réagit vivement mais il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit.

-Naruto, est-ce que tu es sur que tu aimerais vivre avec moi ?

-Il y a trois ans, j'aurai répondu non.

-…

-Mais, continua Naruto, ces trois ans m'ont changé. Il y a toujours cette attirance que j'avais pour Sakura et… être près d'elle m'apaise en quelque sorte, je sais qu'on est proche mais maintenant, j'avoue que je sais plus si c'est de l'amour que j'éprouve pour elle.

-… alors je te laisse démêler tout ça, lui dit Hinata avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-Attend Hinata ! S'exclama Naruto en la retenant par l'épaule.

Il la fit tourner vers lui et écarquilla les yeux. Les yeux de la jeune fille brillaient de larmes, son visage déchiré par la tristesse. Il comprit alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ça et que ce fut une erreur. Pour se faire pardonner, il l'enlaça aussi fort qu'il le pouvait pour l'aider à se calmer. Contre son haut, il pouvait sentir Hinata pleurer, ainsi que ses bras qui passaient autour de sa taille. L'étreinte de la jeune fille avait une force extraordinaire. Sans être étouffé, Naruto était retenu contre le corps doux de la malheureuse, ce qui lui donnait la volonté de la retenir, de la protéger, de prendre soin d'elle et de l'aimer.

-Reste Hinata, s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres par ma faute.

-Je ne veux pas te quitter, sanglotait-elle. Mais ne te ment pas à toi-même, si je ne suis pas celle que tu aimes d'amour, alors je comprendrai…

-J'ai jamais dit ça !

-Mais tu as dit que tu ne savais pas pour Sakura.

-Ça veut pas dire que je te rejette.

-Mais elle est dans ton cœur.

-Oui, à quelle importance, je ne sais pas mais il y a un truc dont je suis sûr et qui compte beaucoup pour moi, affirma Naruto en levant le visage d'Hinata vers le sien avec deux doigts relevant son menton. Tu as mon amour.

Les paroles sincères du jeune homme suffirent à Hinata, elle essuya ses larmes et sourit.

-C'est tout ce qui me suffit. Je t'aime Naruto.

-Et moi donc.

-Je vais bientôt rentrer à la maison, tu me raccompagnes ?

-Bien sûr !

Hinata décrocha leurs vêtements secs et disparut dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Naruto quant à lui, se changea tranquillement dans son salon. Son ventre émit alors un drôle de bruit. Il pensa au début que Kyubi faisait des siennes avant de réaliser qu'il avait faim. Il attendit qu'Hinata sorte de la salle de bain et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte quand…

_Toc toc toc._

-Hm ? Qui ça peut être ? Demanda Naruto en ouvrant la porte.

-Salut Naruto !

-Ça alors, Gros sourcils !

-Hey ! Mon nom est Lee, Rock Lee, le deuxième plus grand maître en Taijutsu de tout Konoha ! Enfin bref, conte moi vite l'évolution de ta santé de corps et d'esprit au bout de ces trois palpitantes années d'efforts et d'acharnement !

-Heu… tu peux répéter plus lentement ? Demanda Naruto quelque peu embrouillé.

-Comment vas-tu ? Simplifia Lee.

-Super bien ! Et toi ? T'as progressé ?

-Et comment ! Je suis toujours classé deuxième derrière l'indétrônable et insurpassable Gaï-sensei !

-Toujours obnubilé par Maître gros sourcils à ce que je vois…

-Bonjour, fit Hinata.

-Tiens bonjour Hinata, apparemment tu as été sur ce coup-là plus rapide que moi pour rendre visite à Naruto et lui souhaiter bon retour parmi nous, ce qui signifie que j'ai encore des progrès à faire.

-Heu… en effet…, mentit Hinata.

-Mais laissez-moi avant tout vous narrer ma palpitante épopée qui m'a valu d'arriver ici le plus rapidement possible en courant à cloche-pied sur une jambe, les bras occupés par de lourds rocher afin de gêner mon équilibre.

_Il est toujours accro à l'entraînement hard celui-là…_, songea Naruto de plus en plus crispé dans son sourire.

Lee se mit alors à raconter le début de sa journée à cinq heures du matin, des cailloux qu'il reçut en pleine figure pour avoir bondit de toits en toits de la part de certains habitants mécontents et surtout de Sakura.

-D'ailleurs, elle m'a dit des trucs bizarres te concernant, qu'une personne t'aimerais plus qu'elle, ça m'intrigues fortement.

-Ah ?

Naruto se crispa et sua à grosses gouttes, il fallait croire que Sakura les avaient vu lui et Hinata durant leur soirée.

-J'ai rien comprit pour ma part. Mais j'y pense ! Hinata, tu es une fille non ?

-Heu… oui bien sûr.

-Tu pourrais peut être demander à Sakura ce qu'elle a voulu dire.

-Je… j'y penserai.

-Dites donc vous deux, vous devez avoir sacrément chaud pour suer à ce point. Je vous laisse, je vais reprendre mon périlleux, affolant et passionnant entraînement!

-Okay, pas de soucis, répondit Naruto, toujours crispé.

-B-bonne chance…, fit Hinata.

Lee prit aussitôt congés. Les deux adolescents se détendirent enfin. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire complice.

-Bon, où en étions-nous ? Demanda Naruto une fois qu'ils furent calmés. Ah oui, je te raccompagne chez toi.

-Maintenant que j'y pense, j'espère que mes parents ne se sont pas inquiétés de mon absence, je n'avais pas prévu de dormir chez toi à la base.

-Bah, ils comprendront.

Hinata n'était pas sûr que son petit ami savait de quoi il parlait. Il ne connaissait pas Hiashi Hyuga son père et n'avait jamais vu Kanna Hyuga sa mère, quant à sa petite sœur Hanabi, Hinata ne voyait pas pourquoi Naruto irait lui parler et vice-versa. Finalement, le seul Hyuga que connaissait son petit ami était Neji, qui n'est qu'un agneau comparé au redoutable père d'Hinata. Les Hyuga comptaient parmi les dernières familles nobles de Konoha et vivaient de façon traditionnelle dans leur domaine bien protégé, mais il s'agissait du lieu de vie de la bunke, la branche principal. Les enfants issus de la soke, la branche parallèle des Hyuga vivaient un peu plus loin.

C'est donc un peu tendu que la jeune fille se fit raccompagnée par son prince charmant. Ils arrivèrent aux portes du domaine familial. Gagnée par l'assurance de Naruto, elle le remercia, déposa un doux baiser à ses lèvres et rentra chez elle.

Sur son petit nuage, elle ne se préoccupait plus de la réaction de ses parents pour son absence. Elle remarqua à peine Yuki qui vint l'accueillir, une douce femme aux longs cheveux et aux yeux blancs qui avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres, portant un kimono blanc. Elle était la plus fidèle servante des Hyuga et s'acquittait de ses tâches avec plaisir. L'attitude de sa jeune maîtresse l'étonna quelque peu mais elle préféra ne pas insister.

Hinata gagna sa chambre, se déshabilla et enfila sa tenue de tous les jours pour être plus à l'aise. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et prit son livre posé sur sa table de chevet. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aider sa mère à préparer le déjeuner.

-Bonjour maman.

-Tiens, notre petite rêveuse est de retour, répondit cette dernière avec douceur.

À l'instar de Yuki, Kanna Hyuga souriait souvent, l'air paisible. Portant un long kimono noir, elle avait de longs cheveux bleu roi exactement comme ceux de sa fille ainée mais encore plus lisses.

-Rêveuse ?

-Je te trouve changée depuis hier, tu sembles illuminée, voir absente.

-Ah bon ? Je n'ai rien remarqué d'anormal.

-Avoues tout de même que c'est un peu curieux de ne pas t'excuser d'office pour ne pas être rentré de la soirée.

-Oh… je suis désolée maman, en fait j'ai été un peu prise de court et j'ai dormi chez… un ami.

Le ton de la voix d'Hinata était assez distrait, comme si ses réponses étaient mécaniques, ce qui n'échappa pas à sa mère dont le sourire s'élargit.

-Par le plus grand des hasards, serais-tu amoureuse ?

Hinata revint brutalement à la réalité avec la phrase directe de sa mère. Cela se voyait-il tant que ça ? Ou était-ce juste qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher ? Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, Kanna s'en amusait. Sa fille quant à elle songea à la contredire mais la vague de chaleur qui se répandit sur son visage fut plus rapide.

-C'est… c'est compliqué.

-Puis-je au moins connaître le nom de l'heureux élu ? Demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

-Je… heu… je vais préparer un petit plat, j'aimerai faire goûter ma cuisine à un ami. Pourrais-tu m'excuser auprès de père et d'Hanabi ?

-Bien entendu, répondit la mère sans insister. Au cas où tu rentrerais plus tard, pense à chercher Hanabi à l'académie.

-Bien !

Lorsqu'Hinata finit de cuisiner, elle rangea le délicieux petit plat dans un panier et sans ajouter quoique ce soit à sa mère, elle quitta la maison.

_Ma fille, amoureuse… je me demande vraiment qui est l'heureux élu_, songea Kanna avec un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

**ooooooooooooo**

Naruto ouvrit son frigo et eu un moment de solitude. À part une brique de lait périmé, il était désespérément vide.

-… Et zut! J'aurai du pensé à faire des courses ! Ragea-t-il en jetant le lait à la poubelle. Bon, je mangerai chez Ichiraku.

Le jeune homme entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

-Waou, une troisième visite rien qu'aujourd'hui ! En même temps c'est normal, je suis si populaire.

Naruto ouvrit la porte, s'attendant à un autre ami venu lui souhaiter bon retour, il resta bête un instant en découvrant le joli sourire radieux d'Hinata. Le jeune homme et elle passèrent un bon moment dans le petit appartement, il était plus qu'emballé par la cuisine de sa petite amie. Un peu plus tard, alors Hinata faisait la vaisselle, une question vint à l'esprit de Naruto :

-Dis Hinata, tu penses qu'on aura combien d'enfants ?

La jeune fille sursauta, l'assiette qu'elle tenait se brisa au sol.

-Oh zut ! S'exclama-t-elle en ramassant les morceaux, le visage gêné, mais elle souriait.

-Ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas coupé ? S'inquiéta Naruto.

-Non non ! Assura-t-elle. Et… si on commençait par en avoir deux ?

-Oh oui ! Un garçon et une fille, ça serait extra !

-Le mieux serait d'avoir des jumeaux.

-Ouaaiiiiiis ! Je vois ça d'ici !

-Un garçon beau et fort comme toi comme son papa et peut être sera-t-il le huitième Hokage ? Ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Et notre fille aura ton courage et un peu de ma douceur.

-Pour ça t'en fait pas, quoiqu'il en soit, je les aimerais. Il sera interdit pour eux de grandir sans papa et maman !

-Ils auront le bonheur que tu n'auras pas eu, ça sera formidable.

Naruto se faisait petit à petit à l'idée que si un jour il devait fonder une famille, ce serait avec Hinata, bien sûr il était encore jeune et ça pouvait attendre le mariage.

**oooooooooooo**

Tout avait été calme aujourd'hui, c'était sûrement grâce à l'absence d'Homura qui avait allégrement séché les cours pour faire des bêtises. Hanabi en fut satisfaite, elle passait son temps à le snober quand il lui parlait mais il faisait du bruit toujours du bruit, ignorant royalement Iruka.

Hinata attendait sa petite sœur à la sortie, celle-ci semblait différente. Elle ne souriait pas autant d'habitude. Et ces yeux rêveurs, c'était très curieux. Sans rien dire, ne cessant de l'observer, elle suivit sa sœur aînée jusqu'à la maison.

Une fois chez elles, Hanabi fit mine de rentrer dans sa chambre pour endormir la vigilance d'Hinata qui rentrait dans la sienne. L'aspirante fit demi-tour et passa un œil indiscret à travers la porte entrouverte de la chambre de sa sœur.

Hinata fredonnait une mélodie allongée dans son lit le regard tourné vers le plafond, rêveuse. Elle retira son bandeau de son cou et massa un point situé sur le côté. Hanabi cligna des yeux, sa sœur avait-elle un torticolis ou quelque chose comme ça ? Elle décida de frapper à la porte.

-Oui ?

-Onee-san ? Fit Hanabi en entrant.

-Oh Hanabi. Tu as besoin d'aide pour tes devoirs ? Demanda Hinata en souriant, toujours rêveuse.

-Pas vraiment. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es tellement ailleurs ? Ça ne va pas ?

-Mais si ça va.

Hanabi s'installa à côté de sa sœur, du côté où elle massait son cou. Bien vite elle remarqua une marque suspecte, une marque sombre, comme un bleu. En la découvrant, elle fronça les sourcils, tout s'expliquait et curieusement ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

-Tu t'es fait mal ?

-Comment ? Demanda Hinata sans comprendre.

-Là, répondit Hanabi en pointant du doigt son cou.

Sa sœur sursauta, se leva et se regarda dans un miroir. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle sembla avoir perdu en un instant son air rêveur.

-Heu… je me suis cognée, expliqua-t-elle le visage écarlate.

-Hinata…, fit Hanabi suspicieuse. Tu n'aurais pas…

-Je vais aider maman ! Tenta l'aînée.

Peine perdue, Hanabi fut la plus rapide en saisissant son bras pour éviter qu'elle ne fuie.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu un garçon par hasard ?

-Oh tu sais, je vois souvent Kiba et Shino.

-Et c'est lequel qui t'as fait ce suçon ?

Hanabi n'était pas si dupe, elle avait déjà entendu parler de certaines choses que faisaient les garçons et les filles plus âgés quand ils étaient amoureux, choses qui étaient strictement défendues pour un membre de la soke non fiancé.

-Qu… quel suçon ? Demanda Hinata, tentant de paraître la plus innocente possible.

-Celui que tu as au cou, ne me prend pas pour une cruche.

Hinata passa en revue diverses excuses qu'elle aurait pu servir mais aucune n'était suffisamment crédible pour convaincre Hanabi, elle soupira et posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa cadette.

-Ne dis rien à père ou maman, d'accord ? Ni à qui que ce soit.

-Ok.

-Ouf ! Merci petite sœur, je t'adore.

-Alors c'est qui ? Enchaîna Hanabi sans se faire prier.

-Heu… c'est vraiment… nécessaire que tu le saches ? Marmonna Hinata.

-Oui.

-Mais je ne vois pas en quoi.

-Dis le moi ou je raconte pour ton suçon.

-Mais ! Mais tu me fais du chantage ! S'exclama Hinata, abasourdie.

-Oui.

Le calme impassible d'Hanabi démontrait qu'en effet, elle dira tout si Hinata ne se décidait pas à passer à table et dire le nom du garçon qui avait osé profaner son corps et y laisser une marque visible.

-Alors ?

Décidément, les enfants étaient cruellement curieux, mais elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir, elle voyait bien que sa petite sœur s'inquiétait pour elle, alors elle lui sourit et se pencha à son oreille.

-C'est Naruto.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Hanabi pour bien assimiler. Lorsque cela fut fait, elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Cet imbécile ? S'exclama-t-elle. Tu as de drôles de goûts.

-Dis donc, je te rappelle que je suis libre d'aimer qui je veux.

-Oui mais Naruto…

-Tu voulais le savoir, eh bien tu le sais.

-Je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux pas que nos parents le sachent, surtout père qui en ferait une maladie, d'ailleurs il a déjà des soupçons.

-P… pardon ?

-Oui, il n'a même pas plus tard que cette après-midi demandé des informations à Neji. Et si tu ne fais pas gaffe, il te fera suivre. Déjà rien que t'absenter aussi souvent c'est louche, surtout qu'avoir un semblant de vie sociale ne te ressemble pas. Tu sais comment est père, à cheval sur la tradition. Il ne tient pas à ce que tu ailles batifoler et que tu en perdes ta vertu.

Plus Hinata écoutait ce qu'Hanabi disait, plus la peur affluait. Elle savait pourtant comment réagirait son père si il découvrait sa relation mais jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas fait plus attention, car elle était beaucoup trop ancrée sur son petit nuage. Elle venait de s'écraser sur Terre avec une chute spectaculaire.

-Ohlala ! Que vais-je faire ?

-Réfrène tes visites.

-Impossible… père n'a pas le droit de…

-Père a tous les droits nous concernant.

-Hélas, soupira Hinata.

-Et j'espère pour toi que tu es toujours vierge.

-N'en rajoute pas s'il te plait… je vais voir maman.

-D'accord…

**oooooooooooo**

_Toc toc._

Naruto ouvrit la porte et sursauta. En face de lui, un jeune homme de son âge avec les cheveux courts touffus, des yeux aux pupilles dilatées et un sourire dévoilant ses dents pointues.

-Ouah ! Kiba c'est toi ?

-Ouais, comment vas-tu, frérot ? Demanda-t-il en l'empoignant amicalement. T'as intérêt à vite me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé !

-Ben j'ai beaucoup voyagé et je suis devenu super fort !

-Sans doutes, mais méfie-toi, moi aussi je suis devenu redoutable. Tu sais quoi ? Je t'invite à manger.

-Cool ! Alors allons chez Ichiraku !

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, Naruto était devant son délicieux bol de ramen, Kiba et lui s'empiffraient au même rythme.

-Au fait, où est Akamaru ?

-Miam! Il est à la maijon, che jenre d'établichement n'acchepte pas les chiens de cha taille.

-De sa taille ? Il est pourtant tout petit.

-J'admire ton étroitesse d'imagination, répondit Kiba, tout sourire.

Naruto ne comprenait pas bien ce que son ami voulait dire et se concentra à nouveau sur son bol, mais il aurait dû se douter que c'était bien trop calme pour durer. Un hurlement résonna dans la rue, les garçons se retournèrent et écarquillèrent les yeux. Une espèce de fauve d'un noir d'encre semblant sortir d'une peinture tri-dimensionnelle marchait droit vers eux.

-C'est quoi ce délire ?

Le fauve prit appui sur ses pattes arrière et bondit au visage de Naruto en grognant. Les deux adolescents plongèrent sur le côté, l'étrange créature se rattrapa en grimpant sur le comptoir, renversant les bols au passage.

-Hey ! Faut pas te gêner gros machin ! S'écria Naruto.

Le gros machin s'apprêtait déjà à bondir de nouveau, Naruto saisit un kunai de sa manche et se tint prêt à l'assaut imminent.


	7. Un remplaçant!

**Chapitre 7 : Un remplaçant? **

**ooooooooooooo**

Le monstre d'encre grognait, prêt à bondit sur Naruto. Ce dernier crispait la main sur le kunai qu'il tenait. Kiba renifla l'air pour localiser le propriétaire de cette créature des plus étranges.

-Cette odeur… je ne l'ai jamais sentie auparavant.

Le fauve sauta sur Naruto, ce dernier plongea sur le côté pour l'éviter mais se retrouva immédiatement nez à nez à un autre monstre identique qui ouvrit grande sa gueule aux dents tranchantes pour le croquer.

Soudain, un monstre plus imposant et couvert de poils chargea sur la créature d'encre qui se disloqua en une flaque noire. Naruto écarquilla les yeux.

-Bien joué Akamaru! Félicita Kiba prés d'une autre flaque, les restes du premier fauve.

-Akamaru? S'exclama Naruto.

-Ouaf!

-C'est vraiment lui?

-Bien sur que c'est lui, pourquoi poses-tu cette question?

-Il a triplé de volume!

Soudain le soleil sembla se voiler.

-Bougez! S'écria une nouvelle personne en se précipitant sur eux.

Naruto se tourna vers Shikamaru avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel et vit les contours d'une silhouette avec des ailes. Shikamaru le bouscula et plongea lui aussi, l'aigle d'encre griffa le sol de ses serres là où ils se tenaient une seconde avant.

Les villageois qui assistaient a ce combat face à ces créatures étranges sorties tout droit d'un tableau monochrome se dépêchèrent de filer à l'abri pour éviter d'être pris pour cible.

-Ninpo, Griffes de Kiba!

Kiba s'élança et tournoya sur lui-même et transperça leur adversaire plumé. Naruto et Shikamaru regardèrent de partout autour d'eux pour localiser l'origine des attaques.

-En tous cas, on peut dire que tu tombes à pic Shikamaru.

-J'avais des affaires ennuyeuses à régler dans ce coin là. Là-bas! Répondit ce dernier en pointant du doigt un toit.

L'artiste responsable de cette attaque était en effet tranquillement assis sur le toit, un rouleau déployé sur ses genoux et un pinceau à la main.

-Hey toi! Ça va pas la tête? S'écria Naruto en chargeant sur lui tête baissée.

-Ninpo, Choju giga (Toile aux monstres fantômes), murmura l'assaillant en levant deux doigts.

Les cinq fauves peint sur son rouleau prirent vie et sortirent de leur support pour adopter une apparence en trois dimensions et une taille conséquente. Tous se jetèrent sur Naruto qui, déstabilisé, se retrouva en mauvaise posture.

-Fais gaffe Naruto! Prévint Kiba en accourant.

-Bon, pas le choix…, soupira Shikamaru en joignant ses mains. Kage Nui! (Entrelacement des ombres)

Soudain l'ombre de Shikamaru devint plus sombre et visible, elle s'étira a toute vitesse jusqu'à Naruto et des piques émergèrent qui transpercèrent aisément les créatures. Le garçon en orange leva le pouce pour son ami et sauta sur le toit pour attaquer de front l'artiste. Ce dernier réagit en tirant de son dos une dague plate dépourvue de pointe et bloqua le kunai de Naruto.

-Qui es-tu? Et qu'est-ce que tu nous veux?

De près, un détail frappa Naruto. Ces cheveux et ces yeux si noirs, si froids et calmes, ce visage fin, cette absence d'expression… il avait la peau très pâle, la forme et la longueur des cheveux n'était pas la même mais à part ça, ce jeune homme ressemblait à Sasuke. L'inconnu se mit alors à sourire.

-Pas grand choses en réalité, juste te voir à l'œuvre.

Ce sourire… il avait quelque chose que Naruto n'aurait su dire, mais s'il devait le décrire, ce sourire était vide. Vide de sens, il n'était même pas fade ou amer, il n'avait rien, comme figé. En regardant mieux, l'adolescent sursauta.

-Mais ce bandeau ! Tu es aussi de Konoha !

-Cela est-il si étonnant, mauviette ? Répondit l'inconnu sans l'ombre d'une émotion dans sa voix.

-Mais ils deviennent barjo d'accepter un fou furieux comme toi ! S'exclama Naruto. Tu vas voir ce qu'elle te dit la mauviette !

Naruto mit plus de force dans le duel des deux lames, mais celle de son adversaire semblait décidée à ne pas céder le moindre millimètre.

-Eh bien essaye.

Il n'y avait toujours aucune émotion dans sa voix mais Naruto interpréta la phrase comme une provocation, il sortit un kunai de son autre manche et la plongea droit en direction du mystérieux ninja. Ce dernier relâcha la pression sur le premier et bloqua le second avec sa dague avant de bondir en arrière, se réceptionner et ranger son arme. Il se redressa et, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, il se mit à marcher tranquillement vers Naruto, s'arrêta devant lui et lui tendit la main.

-Hein ? S'étonna Naruto.

-J'ai lu dans un livre que les présentations s'accompagnaient d'une poignée de main. Je suis donc Sai.

-Quoi ? Dans un livre? Répéta Naruto en regardant étrangement son interlocuteur. Mais d'où tu sors toi ?

Sai pointa du pouce l'emblème de son bandeau frontal.

-C'est pas ce que je te demande !

Soudain, le jeune homme en noir tourna l'œil dans son dos et bondit sur le côté, un instant plus tard une partie du toit qu'il venait de quitter vola en éclat par une violente rafale de vent et un instant plus tard, une jeune fille blonde atterrit aux côtés de Naruto, un éventail géant en main.

-Il y a de l'action quelque part et on oublie de m'inviter ?

-Temari ? Demanda Naruto.

Shikamaru et Kiba les rejoignirent et tous se tournèrent vers Sai.

-Ne te jettes pas trop vite sur lui Temari, prévint Shikamaru.

-Tu crois qu'il nous cache quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, je crois juste qu'il ne tentera rien de plus.

-C'est exact, confirma Sai. Je suis juste venu tester le raté et cette première rencontre fut instructive. Nous serons amenés à nous revoir bien vite.

-Si tu le dis, répondit Naruto.

-Sur ce.

Sai leva deux doigts et un tourbillon d'encre apparut autour de son corps avant qu'il ne s'évapore dans l'air et disparut.

-Mais c'était qui ce gars ? Demanda Naruto.

-J'en sais rien mais je l'aime pas, je le trouve méga louche ! Affirma Kiba.

-Il est de votre village et vous ne le connaissez même pas ? Demanda Temari, cynique.

-Et alors ? Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais à Konoha ? Demanda Naruto, septique.

-De la reconnaissance, répondit-elle simplement comme si c'était évident. J'assure la liaison entre Suna et Konoha pour le prochain examen chunin et Shika est mon guide.

-Shika ?

Naruto se mit à regarder tour à tour les deux jonin, étonné. D'où était née une telle familiarité entre eux qui ne pouvaient clairement pas se sentir ? Un nouveau mystère de la vie.

-Ah j'ai compris ! Alors vous êtes en…

-Mais t'es bouché ou quoi ? S'excita Temari. Je te l'ai dit il y a trois jours à peine ! Tu as déjà oublié ?

-Ben ce surnom…

-C'est pour abréger, tu aurais préféré un surnom comme « le branleur » ou « le naze » ?

Naruto réfléchit à la question. Connaissant Shikamaru depuis l'enfance, le premier qualificatif n'était pas si loin de la vérité, il lui allait d'ailleurs assez bien, contrairement au second qui était exagéré. Après tout, de tous les genin qu'ils étaient, lui seul avait été promu chunin. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, Temari comprenant qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger à l'horizon prit congé.

-Je vais voir Tsunade, elle sait surement qui est ce Sai, clama Naruto.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

Bien loin de Konoha, dans un repaire tenu dans le plus grand secret, Oroshimaru était assis sur un siège confortable dans une salle opaque et fermée dont l'unique source de lumière n'était autre que les flammes des torches disposées sur les piliers et les murs rocheux. Cette ambiance sinistre et se calme irréel plaisait au maître des lieux, il avait ainsi tout le loisir de réfléchir à un nouveau sujet d'expérience morbide. Un léger bruit résonna en écho dans toute la salle, celle de la double porte qui s'ouvrait en grinçant. Un jeune homme entra et s'inclina solennellement devant le Ninja Légendaire.

-Tiens, te voilà Kabuto.

-J'apporte de bonne nouvelles, maître Oroshimaru. Sasori de l'Akatsuki a accepté de rencontrer le « traître » de votre camp dans trois semaines. Comme vous l'espériez, cela sera une occasion idéale pour vous débarrasser de lui.

-Cependant ne crions pas victoire trop tôt.

-J'ai aussi une nouvelle moins bonne.

-J'en était presque sûr, commenta Oroshimaru, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Je t'écoute.

Kabuto avala sa salive, ce qu'il allait annoncer n'allait sûrement pas faire plaisir à son maître, loin de là. Pour l'instant il demeurait calme mais comment allait-il réagir lorsqu'il saurait?

-Eh bien c'est à propos de ce rôdeur non identifié qui va et viens dans le secteur sans jamais être attrapé, je n'en ai moi-même jamais vu que la silhouette de loin.

-Va à l'essentiel, conseilla son maître. Si tu me rapportes ce que je sais déjà tu deviens moins utile.

-… d'après la longueur de ses cheveux et les contours de son corps, je puis affirmer qu'il s'agit d'une femme mais c'est vraiment tout ce que j'ai pu… apercevoir.

-Une femme hein ?

Une goutte de sueur glacé longea la nuque de Kabuto, ce qu'il avait rapporté n'était pas grand-chose mais il avait peut être sauvé sa tête grâce à ça. Oroshimaru se mua dans ses réflexions lorsque la double-porte s'ouvrit sans ménagements. Kabuto tourna vivement la tête à l'entrée pour apercevoir l'impudent qui osait entrer comme bon lui semblait sans se faire annoncer. Il ne fut guère surprit de reconnaître cet adolescent aux cheveux noirs, il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour avoir cette arrogance envers Oroshimaru en personne.

Sans aucune gêne ni même la manifestation de la moindre émotion sur son visage, Sasuke s'avança à pas lents et calmes vers le maître des lieux. Ce dernier ne manqua pas de sourire à cette petite visite surprise.

-Bien le bonjour Sasuke.

L'adolescent s'arrêta devant le siège occupé et hocha la tête à la salutation.

- Apprenez-moi un nouveau jutsu.

Le ton de sa voix était calme mais ce n'était pas une demande qu'il formulait, c'était une exigence ! Kabuto était outré face à un tel culot.

-Eh bien, tu es tellement impatient, répondit Oroshimaru. C'est entendu, mais à une condition.

-Laquelle ? Demanda Sasuke, attentif.

-Il y a un intrus qui rôde et pour être honnête, cela commence à m'agacer. Capture-la et ramènes-la moi. Je t'enseignerai ensuite un jutsu qui ne manquera pas d'aiguiser ta force et ta curiosité.

-Bien.

Sans attendre davantage, Sasuke tourna les talons et sortit comme il était entré.

-Bien, ce problème va vite être résolu, affirma Oroshimaru. As-tu autre chose à m'apprendre, Kabuto ?

-Cela intéresserait l'Akatsuki, j'ai appris que Naruto était revenu à Konoha.

-Naruto ? L'enfant qui porte en lui Kyubi et l'ancien meilleur ami de Sasuke ? Intéressant.

-Également entraîné par votre propre ancien meilleur ami Jiraya si je ne m'abuse.

-Tu deviens irritant à parler du passé, Kabuto.

-Veuillez m'excuser, conjura-t-il en s'inclinant profondément. Je ne faisais que souligner une ironie de la vie.

-Kyubi n'est qu'une menace secondaire aujourd'hui, il a perdu énormément de sa puissance, de plus l'Akatsuki n'a pas réussi à l'attraper tandis que moi, j'ai Sasuke. Mais ne nous égarons pas, les sous-estimer serait une erreur fatale, plus particulièrement Itachi et cet…

Oroshimaru laissa sa phrase en suspens. Manifestement des souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire. Kabuto décida alors d'écourter sa présence.

-Puis-je me retirer ?

-Oui, répondit mollement le maître des lieux, fixant le vide, les yeux plissés.

Quelques instants après le départ de Kabuto, l'écho de pas claquant au sol résonnèrent en écho dans le couloir. Oroshimaru s'arracha à sa contemplation du souvenir qu'il avait des deux membres de l'Akatsuki qui l'intéressait pour se tourner vers la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit à nouveau, découvrant une femme.

-On dit que vous vouliez me voir ? Demanda-t-elle posément.

Cette femme arborait une peau bronzée sous sa tunique bleue qui recouvrait son corps en plus du maillot noir masquant sa fière poitrine. Son épaule était tatouée d'un signe tribal noir. Ses lèvres de miel s'étiraient en un sourire provocateur. Son regard émeraude pétillait de malice et ses longs cheveux d'ébène cascadaient sur son dos, laissant celles au sommet de son crâne de dresser vers le ciel. Deux mèches toutes aussi noires encadraient son visage. S'il fallait donner un mot à cette mystérieuse apparition, ce serait : magnifique. Mais Oroshimaru jugeait plus son attitude que son physique. Nullement impressionné, son sourire à faire froid dans le dos s'étira d'avantage.

-Serait-ce toi qui joue les souris dans mon antre ?

-C'est plutôt vos bonshommes qui ne sont pas très futés. Je ne suis ni une espionne ni une clocharde, je ne fais que me promener.

Se promener ? Dans un endroit comme celui-ci ? Elle le clamait avec une telle désinvolture qu'Oroshimaru ne put retenir son éclat de rire.

-Mon identité n'a aucune importance, poursuivit la femme mystérieuse. Sachez juste qu'à l'heure actuelle, je n'ai aucun intérêt à vous porter préjudice.

-Qui t'as prévenu ? Je ne vois pas Sasuke.

-Peut être l'ais-je caché… dans ma poche ? Proposa-t-elle avec un sourire mystérieux.

Après un temps de réflexion, Oroshimaru comprit où elle voulait en venir, cela l'étonnait un peu d'ailleurs.

-Je ne te savais pas si joueur, Sasuke.

Le sourire de la femme disparut.

-Oh mais ce n'est pas un jeu, répondit-elle. C'est un besoin nécessaire.

-Et je crois savoir pourquoi, du moins j'ai ma petite idée, mais je ne voudrais pas aborder les sujets fâcheux.

-Vous avez deviné juste, c'est une façon comme une autre d'échapper à cette souillure.

-Ton frère ne t'aura décidément rien épargné. Quelle idée aussi de te ruer sur lui alors que tu n'avais pas assez de pouvoir pour le tuer.

À présent Oroshimaru s'adressait à Sasuke qui avait repris son apparence normale. Contrairement à son apparence de femme, son visage n'était ni espiègle ni désinvolte, le contraste était saisissant, était-ce de la schizophrénie ? Tout était possible quand l'esprit humain avait subi de lourds dommages aux suites d'un viol. C'était sûrement ça qui avait définitivement convaincu le garçon qu'il ne serait jamais fort dans le paisible village de Konoha. Oroshimaru devinait aisément qu'il avait rompu tous les liens qu'il s'était fait d'un coup.

-Maintenant que vous savez qui est votre intruse, j'attends que vous me fassiez part de votre savoir.

-Ah oui, le jutsu. Bien, au fait ton ex compagnon est revenu à Konoha, plaça subtilement Oroshimaru.

Sasuke ne réagit pas, il se contentait de fixer son maître en attendant qu'il se décide à lui apprendre.

-Et tu ne m'écoutes pas, fit remarquer Oroshimaru d'un air faussement vexé.

-Tout ce qui concerne Konoha ne m'intéresse plus, répondit-il simplement.

-Quel cœur de pierre tu fais. Enfin, commençons.

_Mon cœur n'est pas en pierre, il est juste mort_, pensa Sasuke en apprenant un nouveau jutsu difficile à maîtriser pour le commun des mortels.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

Naruto soupira fortement. Il venait de lire le message que Kiba lui avait discrètement passé quand il était arrivé chez lui. Il était d'Hinata. Cette dernière racontait que son père avait émis des réserves évidentes sur leur rendez-vous de ce soir et lui interdit purement et simplement de sortir de chez elle avant deux jours.

-Bon tant pis, il vaut mieux qu'elle ne se fâche pas avec ses parents par ma faute. Je vais me renseigner sur ce Sai maintenant. Je sors ! Dit-il en sortant de la maison vide.

Quelques instants plus tard, Naruto se retrouva dans le bureau de Tsunade.

-Salut.

-Ah Naruto, tu tombes bien. J'allais vous convoquer toi et Sakura.

Naruto remarqua la présence de Kakashi non loin du bureau.

-On part en mission alors ?

-En effet, confirma le jonin.

-Yes ! Alors ça sera quoi ? Un truc super excitant j'espère.

-Nous partons dans deux jours pour Suna, annonça Kakashi.

-VRAI ? S'exclama Naruto. Vrai de vrai ?

Tsunade confirma en hochant la tête.

-C'est génial ! Je vais revoir Gaara !

-C'est une mission diplomatique, vous serez tous les trois les ambassadeurs de Konoha alors s'il te plaît Naruto, de la dignité.

-Roo ça va.

-Je vous connais, toi et ta manie de faire des bêtises.

-Quelle rabat-joie, mamie.

-Et cesse de m'appeler comme ça.

-Pourquoi ? Ça te vieillit ?

-Et ça fait trop familier. Tu es ici en tant que ninja je te rappelle.

-Ouais mais ça t'empêche pas de m'adorer hein? Fit remarquer Naruto avec un clin d'œil.

-Ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, sourit Tsunade.

-Bref, repose-toi bien en attendant, ça sera peut-être la dernière occasion que tu auras de souffler avant un enchaînement de missions à un rythme soutenu, prévint Kakashi.

-Pas de problèmes, c'est trop cool ! Dis mamie Tsutsu, c'est qui ce Sai ?

-Mamie Tsutsu…, répéta l'intéressée perplexe. Eh bien Sai est un jeune ninja de Konoha recommandé par une tierce personne pour faire partie de l'équipe de Kakashi en remplacement de Sasuke.

-PARDON ? S'écria Naruto.

-J'étais sûr qu'il le prendrait mal, soupira Kakashi.

-Attendez, c'est impossible ! Personne ne peut remplacer Sasuke, et surtout pas une brute pareille que je connais même pas !

-Je sais que ça te tiens à cœur de laisser la place libre pour lui mais une équipe doit comporter quatre membres. Pour cette mission à Suna vous ne serez que trois mais à la prochaine mission, Sai intégrera l'équipe Kakashi.

-Non ! C'est non, tu ne nous as même pas consultés avant !

-N'oublies pas ta place Naruto.

-Mais arrêtes de te donner des grands airs !

-Et toi arrêtes de faire l'enfant gâté.

Ce fut la phrase en trop, Naruto leva le poing et frappa le bureau. Tsunade soupira face à cette réaction infantile.

-Eh bien vas-y, passe ta colère, quelle réaction intelligente.

-T'es vraiment nulle, t'es devenue acariâtre ! Agressa Naruto.

-Ça suffit Naruto, s'interposa Kakashi.

-Mais…

-La décision a déjà été prise, tu n'as pas à t'y opposer, on s'intéressera à ton avis quand tu seras jonin mais pas avant.

-Ouais, j'ai plus qu'à me la boucler et à suivre comme un chien.

-Ça s'appelle l'obéissance.

Naruto s'énervait de plus en plus. Déjà que la décision injuste du père d'Hinata de la cloitrer chez elle le rendait à cran en plus de l'attaque surprise de ce Sai mais là, c'était le comble. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes, les articulations de ses doigts craquaient et lentement, un chakra rouge émergeait de son corps.

-Naruto, tu ne dois pas t'opposer aux décisions prises, tenta Tsunade pour le calmer. Ce n'est pas comme si je te demandais d'oublier Sasuke. Cette décision a été prise dans l'intérêt de ton équipe. En t'opposant à cette décision tu t'opposes à Konoha.

Peine perdue, Naruto serrait d'avantage les mains et les dents, son chakra rouge enflait petit à petit pour se répandre tout autour de son corps.

-De toutes façons depuis que je suis petit, tout Konoha est contre moi ! Ça changera pas grand-chose de ce que je connais de ce village. Il n'y a eu qu'une seule personne qui m'a protégé de la haine des autres ! J'aurai pu me faire tabasser à mort si elle n'était pas intervenue!

Tsunade se leva de son bureau, posa les mains sur les épaules de Naruto et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Naruto, calme ta colère, tu ne vois pas que Kyubi en profite ?

-Et alors ? Vous n'allez pas m'apprendre que c'est parce qu'il squatte mon corps que tout le monde a peur de moi ! Vous avez peur que je le laisse faire ce que bon lui semble ?

-Naruto, Jiraya ne t'as donc rien apprit ?

-Oh excusez-moi, j'ai oublié ma différence durant ces trois années, j'avoue avoir un peu de mal à rerentrer dans le moule. Oublié que je suis un monstre, oublié que j'ai la peste, oublié que je ne suis qu'un orphelin !

Tsunade dézipa la veste de Naruto et saisit le pendentif qu'elle lui a offert dans sa main et y insuffla son chakra afin de réfréner Kyubi. Ce dernier à l'intérieur de sa prison entra dans une colère noire en sentant Tsunade le repousser.

_Qu'essayes-tu de faire espèce de traînée ? _

-Naruto, si tu veux devenir Hokage, il te faudra être plus patient. Crois-tu sincèrement que je t'ai choisi au hasard un nouveau coéquipier pour te punir ? Te punir d'être toi ? Si c'est le cas, tu me fais de la peine.

Le chakra rouge finit par disparaître mais la colère de Naruto était toujours là. Sa colère et sa tristesse, il venait de parler de ce qui lui faisait le plus mal et dont il ne faisait jamais référence : ses parents. Qui étaient-ils ? Comment étaient-ils ? Est-ce qu'il leur ressemblait ? Étaient-ils toujours en vie quelque part ? Où qu'ils soient, pensaient-ils à lui de temps en temps ? Lui il l'évitait pour ne pas se faire d'illusions et sombrer dans la peine. Il y avait aussi la personne qui l'avait protégée il y a huit ans, la seule qui ai eu un tant soit peu d'attention pour lui et qui perdit la vie quelques jours après qu'il l'ait rencontré. Depuis, Naruto avait fermé son cœur jusqu'à ce qu'Iruka le prenne en charge. Il avait fini par conclure qu'il portait malheur à ceux qui s'aventuraient à l'aimer et c'était l'une des choses les plus dures au monde pour lui.

-Je refuse qu'on remplace Sasuke.

-Et moi je refuse qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, répondit Tsunade.

Naruto repoussa la main qui tenait toujours son pendentif et s'en alla sans dire mot, luttant pour contenir sa peine et sa douleur. Il n'entendait même plus ce que disait Tsunade, il quitta la pièce et marcha dans le couloir. Kakashi le rejoignit.

-C'est dur d'être indulgent, surtout quand on a ton âge. On veut s'affirmer et montrer aux autres de quoi on est capable.

-…

-Cependant, si tu te mets dans la même logique que ceux qui t'ont méprisé, tu finiras par éloigner tous les amis que tu t'es fait et tu finiras tout seul. Mais je sais que les rejetés ne se laissent pas approcher de peur de souffrir d'avantage et repoussent à leur tour ceux qui vont dans leur direction, c'est un cercle vicieux. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance de pouvoir en sortir, alors tâche de ne pas y retourner.

-J'étais en colère.

-Tu dois mieux te contrôler. La colère n'excuses pas tout, tu as meurtrit son cœur.

Naruto s'arrêta, il prit conscience que Tsunade s'inquiétait pour lui et de l'étendue de sa bêtise. Certes il souffrait mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se venger sur les autres, surtout pas sur elle. Il fit demi-tour et frappa doucement à la porte.

-Entrez.

Sa voix était calme, Naruto déglutit et entra doucement.

-Heu… resalut.

-Rebonjour, répondit-elle en écrivant sur un petit carnet sans lever les yeux vers Naruto.

-Je… je suis désolé.

Tsunade continua d'écrire sans lever les yeux vers lui, Naruto en conclut qu'elle était fâchée et se résigna à rentrer chez lui.

-Naruto.

-Oui ?

L'Hokage se leva, marcha jusqu'à l'adolescent et lui tendit le carnet sur lequel elle écrivait.

-Donne ça à Sakura, ça pourra lui être utile, au cas où.

-D-d'accord, fit-il en le prenant.

Doucement, la main de Tsunade se leva et caressa la joue de Naruto avec douceur, ce qui le fit sourire.

-Porte toi bien.

-Pardon, je ne pensais pas ce que je disais.

-Je le sais, répondit-elle en l'attirant contre elle et en le prenant dans ses bras. Ne t'en fait pas je t'excuse. Hm dis donc, encore un peu et tu me dépasses jeune homme.

-Hé hé hé, c'est que j'ai grandis moi.

-Oui, avant tu m'arrivais aux hanches, sourit-elle.

-C'est pas faux, en tout cas tes seins sont toujours aussi confortables.

-N'en profite pas trop quand même, petit coquin.

Elle disait ça mais elle caressait ses cheveux, donnant ainsi l'autorisation à Naruto de mieux blottir sa tête contre la superbe poitrine accueillante, profitant que Tsunade ai rangé son agressivité habituelle.

-Bon, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps.

-Encore un peu.

-D'accord, mais juste un peu, répondit-elle en caressant son dos.

Naruto se laissa aller tout entier à la douceur du moment, à cette peau tendre au parfum agréable. Il était si bien, ce genre d'étreinte il n'en avait connue qu'une dans sa vie, ça le rendait heureux. Il enlaça la taille de Tsunade.

-N'oublie jamais que c'est ici chez toi, car tu es sur qu'ici il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour t'accueillir et t'aimer.

-Ouais, mais il fallait me le rappeler plus tôt, fit-il remarquer en souriant.

-Eh bien je te le rappelle. Allez, file petit fripon.

À regrets, Naruto quitta ses bras et reprit la direction de sa maison. Ses parents hantaient toujours son esprit mais maintenant, la douleur était plus supportable.

**ooooooooooooo**

-Homura ?

Sakura frappait à la porte de l'appartement du petit aspirant sans avoir de réponses. Pourtant l'école était finie. La jeune fille pensa donc qu'il était parti se promener et se lança à sa recherche. En marchant dans la rue, elle ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer la réaction d'Homura. Ça tombait au mauvais moment, ses examens approchaient et il avait besoin du soutien de Sakura pour ne pas se disperser ou sécher les cours. Même si il était méprisant avec les autres, il était calme et sage avec la jeune fille, elle trouvait toujours du temps à lui consacrer pour l'aider à faire ses devoirs.

Il n'était ni au parc, ni à l'école. Elle rentra chez elle.

-Maman, est-ce qu'Homura est là ?

-Non, il doit être en train de trainer dehors.

-Je vois. Des nouvelles de papa ?

Sakura savait que quand sa redoutable mère délaissait son côté neutre et dur, c'était que son mari y était pour quelque chose. Ce dernier n'était hélas pas souvent à la maison, toujours entre deux pays pour intervenir dans les conflits internationaux.

-Il se porte bien. Il devrait bientôt avoir sa permission.

Sakura sourit avant de sortir de chez elle et reprendre ses recherches. Où donc pouvait bien être ce garnement d'Homura ? Elle marchait au hasard lorsqu'elle vit un attroupement d'enfants. Curieuse, elle se rapprocha. Ce qu'elle vit lui fit cligner des yeux, devant le groupe uniquement constitué de garçons, une jeune femme était allongée sur le ventre dans une position suggestive, vêtue d'un maillot deux pièces très étroit pour ses formes généreuses. Un instant plus tard, un petit pouf et un nuage de fumée blanche et la jeune femme disparut, remplacée par un garçon aux cheveux argentés, les yeux plissés dans un sourire vantard.

-Et voilà, j'ai réussi, par ici la monnaie, dit-il, enjoué.

Les autres lui donnèrent chacun une poignée de pièces avant de demander une nouvelle démonstration, Homura sortit alors de son sac un magazine de charme et tourna les pages, c'est à ce moment-là que Sakura éclaircit sa gorge. Les enfants se retournèrent et comprirent bien vite qu'ils devaient filer, le plus embêté était Homura qui tenta de sourire alors que la jeune fille s'approchait de lui, les mains sur les hanches.

-Oh grande sœur, ça alors.

-Puis-je savoir d'où tu sors ce torchon interdit aux moins de seize ans ? Demanda sévèrement Sakura.

-Ben de la librairie, répondit tranquillement Homura, tout sourire.

Sakura aussi souriait en tirant les joues de son protégé.

-Tu l'as chipé avoue.

-Oui.

-Et tu sais que c'est mal de voler.

-Ah ben cha, cha dépend du point de vue d'où on che plache.

-Homura, tu es en tort, point, insista Sakura en tirant un peu plus ses joues.

-Ouille ! Oui grande chœur.

-Tu vas rapporter ça et t'excuser.

-Oui grande chœur.

-Bien, sourit Sakura en relâchant Homura. Et ne fait plus cette technique perverse, elle a été interdite par le Troisième Hokage.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en se massant les joues. C'est pourtant marrant, tu verrais la tête des adultes quand je le fais devant eux, ils en restent sciés, se vanta Homura en éclatant de rire. Et puis ça met un peu de piment à la vie monotone de ce village.

-Crois-moi, dès que tu seras genin, tu ne verras plus la vie sous cet angle. J'ai quelque chose à te dire alors écoute-moi bien.

-Oui ?

-Voilà, comme Naruto est revenu, Kakashi-sensei, lui et moi allons reformer une équipe et partir en mission pour Suna.

-Cool !

-Nous partons dans deux jours… et nous ne reviendrons pas avant la semaine prochaine.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Homura. Mais les examens sont dans six jours ! Tu avais dit que tu serais là pour m'encourager !

-Oui je sais, je suis désolée mais je suis sûre que tu y arriveras.

-… sans toi, ça sera pas pareil…

-Homura, je sais que tu ne me décevras pas, révises bien et fait de ton mieux. Je serai fière du petit genin de Konoha qui m'accueillera quand je reviendrai.

-… oui tu as raison, j'y arriverai !

-C'est bien, et ne fait pas de bêtises.

-Là je ne te promets rien, rit Homura.

Sakura lui sourit tendrement et caressa ses cheveux.

-Je te laisse.

**ooooooooooooo**

Déprimant, y avait-il d'autres mots pour définir cette journée qui s'annonçait ? Jusqu'à demain, Hinata était condamnée à rester cloîtrée chez elle. Hanabi étant partie à l'académie, son père avec le reste du clan en mission, il ne restait plus qu'elle, Yuki et sa mère à la maison. Hier, Hiashi Hyuga avait refusé catégoriquement à Hinata d'aller à son rendez-vous avec Naruto, avait-il comprit à ce moment-là quelle était la nature de la relation entre sa fille et l'adolescent ? Mystère. Quoiqu'il en soit, Hinata eu un accès de révolte qui ne lui ressemblait pas, face à cette injustice. En réponse à cela, elle fut condamnée à rester à la maison non seulement pour le reste de la journée mais également le lendemain. Au moins elle avait pu prévenir Naruto grâce à Kiba.

_Toc toc toc._

Le bruit venait de sa fenêtre. Hinata pensa d'abord que c'était un oiseau qui tapait de son bec mais lorsqu'elle se redressa pour voir, un sourire illumina ses lèvres, Naruto était là, derrière la vitre. Il sourit et lui fit coucou de la main. C'était comme si les soucis de la jeune fille s'envolaient, elle s'empressa d'ouvrir.

-Salut, comment vas-tu ? Demanda Naruto.

-Maintenant que tu es là, très bien. Mais fait attention, la propriété est surveillée jour et nuit par la garde du clan.

-Aha, t'en fait pas pour ça, je suis trop malin pour me faire pincer, se vanta Naruto.

-Ce sont pratiquement tous des membres de la bunke, ils possèdent donc le byakugan.

-Ah… ouais c'est un peu plus embêtant, mais bon je suis sûr qu'ils m'ont pas vu. Voilà, je passais te dire que j'ai une mission diplomatique demain, je pars pour Suna.

-Et moi j'ai également une mission demain, on devra parti tôt… peux-tu m'attendre dehors un petit instant ?

-Bien sûr, sourit-il en sortant de la propriété.

Quelques instants plus tard, Hinata le rejoignit, habillée. Jamais elle n'avait défié l'autorité de son père mais pour Naruto, elle était prête à le faire. Pour au moins cette journée, ils seront ensemble.

-Où allons-nous ?

-Si on commençait par les sources chaudes ? Demanda malicieusement Naruto.

Hinata sourit, hocha la tête et le suivit.


	8. Le prix à payer

**Chapitre 8 : Le prix à payer**

**oooooooooo**

C'était il y a trois ans. La nuit était déjà avancée dans les rues faiblement éclairées de Konoha. Parmi les ombres incertaines se mouvait une silhouette qui, les mains dans les poches, marchait en direction de la sortie du village. Il devait retrouver Oroshimaru, où qu'il soit.

-Sasuke ! Appela une voix derrière lui.

Ce dernier s'arrêta, figé, avaient-ils prévu qu'il partirait aujourd'hui? Si c'est le cas, il allait devoir se montrer persuasif pour sortir de Konoha. Il se retourna pour faire face à Sakura.

-Sakura… rentre chez toi.

-Pas avant que tu ne m'aies expliqué ce que tu es en train de faire.

-Je quitte le village, répondit-il simplement.

-Mais pourquoi ? S'exclama-t-elle, affolée.

-Parce que je le dois.

Alors qu'il se retournait pour reprendre sa route, Sakura se précipita devant lui et écarta les bras pour lui barrer la route.

-Explique moi s'il te plait.

-… ici je retrouve un sens à ma vie, j'en oublie ma vengeance et ma haine faiblit.

-Sasuke, ce chemin que tu es en train de prendre te détruiras un jour, ne laisses pas ton frère finir ce qu'il a commencé. Tu deviendras un grand ninja avec ou sans cette haine contre lui !

-Je dois le tuer. Tant qu'il vivra, je ne serai jamais libre. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre, toi tu as une famille, tu as des parents qui t'aiment, tandis que moi, je n'ai que la vengeance. Si on me l'enlève, que me restera-t-il ?

-Nous ! Ton équipe, tes amis, ton village ! Nous sommes nombreux à nous soucier de toi, nous voulons tous t'aider.

-Ce n'est pas vos beaux sentiments qui alimenteront ma haine et me rendra plus fort, répondit-il en s'avançant vers Sakura.

-La haine n'est pas le seul vecteur de puissance !

-Mais il est le plus efficace et Oroshimaru m'apprendra à l'exploiter.

-Non, ne l'écoutes pas, il ment ! Tu ne seras plus que sa marionnette ! Répondit-elle vivement en campant sur ses positions, bien décidée à ne pas céder le moindre millimètre.

-Je ne suis pas aveugle. Je sais ce qu'il veut mais il ne l'obtiendra pas. Mon corps ne sera jamais sien.

Le garçon disparut et réapparut dos à Sakura. Il reprit sa marche. Elle se retourna, en détresse. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire pour le retenir. Elle pensa même que c'était impossible mais refusa de s'écouter.

-Sasuke reste, je t'en prie ! Je tiens à toi, je ne veux pas que tu partes. Ne plus te revoir… mon âme en serait brisée.

-Que veux-tu que ça me fasses ? Répondit-il sans même ralentir.

Sous l'impulsion de sa peur, Sakura rattrapa Sasuke en un instant et l'enlaça par derrière de toutes ses forces pour le retenir.

Sasuke s'immobilisa, surprit. Pas par l'action de Sakura en elle-même mais par cette sensation qui l'envahissait. Ces bras passés autour de son corps, même si il ne sentait pas directement leur peau, il ressentait toute la chaleur en laquelle ils étaient emplis. Chauds et doux.

-Je sais que plus d'une fois tu as du me prendre pour une givrée ou un boulet mais… je… je… je t'aime, je ne veux pas que tu sombres dans les ténèbres.

-…. tu m'aimes ? Répéta Sasuke après un long instant à rester figé par cette déclaration surprenante.

-Oui, répondit-elle sincèrement en rougissant.

Elle s'était attendue à un moment plus propice pour se déclarer mais elle sentait que si elle ne le faisait pas maintenant, elle le perdrait pour toujours et ça, ça lui serait insupportable. Elle était poussée par l'urgence de la situation. Elle aimait Sasuke pour sa maturité, son physique agréable et son assurance mais là s'arrêtait les points communs qu'elle avait avec les autres filles qui lui courraient après. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait eu un peu peur de son caractère hautain et de ses yeux si noirs. Elle si timide ne pouvait que détourner le regard, impressionnée. Et puis un jour que des enfants se moquaient d'elle à cause de son grand front, un grand garçon nommé Itachi l'aida. Depuis le jeune homme avait souvent aidé la petite Sakura sans que Sasuke n'en saches jamais rien. Itachi était si gentil, doux et attentionné, il ne se mettait jamais en colère. C'était comme une époque lointaine et révolue depuis longtemps. Peu après le drame des Uchiwa elle commença véritablement à tomber amoureuse de Sasuke. Elle ne savait pas en quoi elle sortait du lot de ses prétendantes, peut-être parce qu'Itachi lui a apprise à connaître son petit frère, c'était impossible à décrire mais d'une certaine manière, elle était plus liée à lui qu'à n'importe quelle autre. Elle resserra l'emprise qu'elle avait sur Sasuke, à l'affut d'un geste, d'une parole.

-Tu dois m'oublier. Je ne peux aimer personne, je n'en suis pas libre.

-Non je ne peux pas t'oublier. Et ta liberté n'appartient qu'à toi, ne crois pas ton frère, il te ment pour te convaincre de partir.

Sasuke écarta les bras de Sakura et se retourna pour lui faire face. Il plongea son regard dans le vert des yeux de la jeune fille. Il était troublé. Pourquoi est-ce que ces deux bras si frêle et si fragiles étaient-il si tendre et si chaleureux ? Et ce n'était pas tout, les yeux de Sakura étaient empreint d'une émotion sincère qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez qui que ce soit. Était-ce ça l'amour ? Il y avait aussi clairement de la détresse. Sasuke en était intrigué, curieux et même fasciné. Plus il prolongeait son regard dans les yeux de Sakura, plus il se sentait attiré par ce dernier.

-Sasuke, reste, implora-t-elle en agrippant sa manche.

Les joues de la jeune fille avaient virées au rosé mais contrairement à son tic de baisse les yeux de gêne face au regard de Sasuke, elle continuait à le regarder avec intensité. C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose cogner doucement contre sa poitrine. Au début, il pensa que c'était Sakura qui lui donnait des petits coups de poings mais l'un serrait toujours sa manche et l'autre était pendu, alors il réalisa que son cœur s'était mis à battre comme un fou. Avant qu'il n'ait vraiment réalisé ce qu'il faisait, il sentit les tendres lèvres de Sakura sur les siennes.

La jeune fille en fut étonnée, elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Elle n'avait pas vu venir le visage de Sasuke penché vers elle, se rapprocher et se rapprocher jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres s'unissent avec douceur. Bien vite, elle se sentit fondre sous l'émotion intense qui s'emparait d'elle, embrasant son cœur. Elle ferma les yeux et enlaça la nuque du garçon aux cheveux noirs de ses bras. Ses lèvres, il y a encore quelques secondes vierges, pressèrent celles contre les siennes. Elle les lui offrait volontiers, toute entière à lui.

_C'est doux, tendre et chaud, ça me rappelle maman mais… avec quelque chose de différent, surtout dans ces bras… c'est une autre sorte d'amour ? Celui que se vouaient papa et maman ? _

Sans plus réfléchir, Sasuke pressa sa langue contre celle de la jeune fille pour approfondir le baiser et ferma les yeux à son tour. Sakura se laissait docilement faire, entrouvrant ses lèvres les joues brûlantes. Elle avait trop peur de participer à son premier baiser de crainte que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. À sentir la langue de Sasuke s'infiltrer dans sa bouche, elle se mit à frissonner.

_Elle tremble. A-t-elle froid ? Pourtant son corps est si chaud_, pensa le garçon tandis que Sakura faufilait une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Ce moment où sa langue explorait la bouche de la jeune fille semblait s'éterniser, ce qui n'était pas pour leur déplaire à tous les deux. Ce fut Sasuke qui rompit le baiser et rouvrit les yeux. Il leva la main et caressa la joue de Sakura, la regardant avec de nouveaux yeux. Ce fut comme si il découvrait une autre Sakura. Cette dernière gardait les yeux fermés, savourant la caresse.

-Si tu pars, emmène-moi avec toi, dit-elle.

-Non, il ne faut pas, objecta Sasuke avant de la soulever et la porter comme une princesse.

Quelques instants plus tard, il rentra chez lui avec Sakura toujours dans ses bras. Elle ne cessait de le regarder mais elle n'osait rien dire de peur de briser la magie du moment. Elle se retrouva alors dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit.

-Sakura, tu ne dois pas me suivre, insista Sasuke.

-Où que tu ailles, je veux rester avec toi, répondit-elle sincèrement.

-Sakura, tu as vu Oroshimaru comme moi, tu sais de quoi il est capable.

Guidé par un désir naissant, Sasuke se pencha sur le cou de la jeune fille et se mit à le lécher avec douceur, ce qui la fit gémir.

-Je n'ai pas peur de lui, affirma-t-elle toujours aussi rouge.

-Si il ne te tue pas dès la seconde où il te verra, il te torturera ou te violera des centaines de fois sous mes yeux pour me rendre fou.

Il sentait bien le corps de Sakura s'épanouir, devenir langoureux sous ses attentions, ça l'étonna et lui fit un peu peur. Son cœur frappait plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il était tellement inquiet pour elle, il ne put s'empêcher de se coller entièrement sur ce corps frêle et tendre pour y sentir toute sa chaleur.

-Mourir me serait moins cruel que de ne plus te revoir ou constater qu'il t'a transformé au point que tu m'ait oublié. Je serai forte, je supporterai tout, pour toi.

-Moi je n'arriverai pas à le supporter. Tu dois rester ici, en sécurité.

-Je ne veux pas te quitter, répéta-t-elle fermement malgré ses petits gémissements.

Sasuke glissa une main sous le haut de la jeune fille pour caresser son ventre à son aise. Il était incroyablement brûlant, Sakura elle-même était fiévreuse. La léchouille sur le cou de la jeune fille se transforma en suçon passionné. Sakura agrippa alors les cheveux du garçon sous ce plaisir nouveau.

-Écoute-moi, dit-il plus fermement. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, mais je dois partir. Ne me suis pas.

-Il changera ton cœur en pierre, à tel point que jamais tu ne voudras revenir. Si il te fait ça… je deviendrai folle, folle de vengeance, je n'aurai plus que le désir de le tuer pour ce qu'il t'a fait, tu ne voudrais pas ça n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est moi qui le tuerai quand il ne me servira plus à rien. Mais si tu en deviens folle de haine et de vengeance, il vaut mieux que tu m'oublies tout de suite. C'est la seule façon de te protéger de ma chute.

Tandis qu'il parlait, il retirait son haut et ses mains froides continuaient à explorer le corps de Sakura plus en hauteur. Les mains de cette dernière, enivrée malgré son jeune âge, explorèrent avidement son torse.

-C'est impossible, je refuse de t'oublier.

Sasuke sentait la fièvre de Sakura le gagner, il aimait ces mains qui se promenaient sur son torse. Les siennes remontèrent jusqu'à atteindre deux courbes de son corps, des petites bosses de chair tendre qui se développaient encore. Malgré l'ivresse du moment, le garçon tentait toujours de la convaincre de renoncer à son projet insensé de le suivre.

-Pense à ta famille. Tu as tout à perdre en t'obstinant, sois raisonnable.

-Tu sauras que la raison n'est pas innée, elle ne peut pas atteindre ceux qui la renie, répondit-elle, souriante.

Ce sourire, rares étaient les personnes qui pouvaient le contempler sans sourire à son tour et jusqu'à présent, Sasuke avait été dans cette catégorie simplement par ce qu'il ne le voyait pas. À présent, il ne pouvait plus résister, ses mains s'emparèrent de son haut pour le lui retirer, bien vite ce fut au tour de leur short, de son caleçon et de sa culotte. Ils apprécièrent tout deux chaque instants. Sasuke murmurait des mots doux à son oreille, admirant son corps, Sakura flattée souriait, heureuse. Puis vint le moment où leurs corps s'unirent. C'était la première fois à l'un comme à l'autre, Sasuke lui avait demandé si elle était sure, elle lui avait répondu que oui, alors le garçon fit un sourire tendre qui n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais animé ses lèvres, ce qui acheva de conquérir la jeune fille, totalement soumise. Totalement ? Non, à partir du moment où leurs êtres fusionnèrent, Sakura l'emprisonna de ses jambes à la ceinture et de sa nuque avec ses bras. Sasuke devint alors prisonnier d'une cage que jamais il ne voudrait quitter. Il se surprit même à apprécier les efforts de sa geôlière pour le garder près d'elle. Après un dernier baiser, le garçon poussa les portes du jardin secret de son amante jusqu'à présent scellées. Leur plaisir comment fut intense mais hélas trop rapide à se terminer. Au dernier moment, la jeune fille resserra davantage son emprise pour empêcher son amant de se retirer. Il n'eut alors d'autres choix que se répandre dans son ventre, ils atteignirent tous les deux l'apogée de leur plaisir commun.

Sous la fatigue, Sakura desserra l'étreinte de ses jambes. Sasuke en profita pour exécuter des mudras et pour finir, posa sa main sur son ventre, elle lui sourit.

-Tu connais le jutsu de prévention ?

-… quelqu'un me l'a montré une fois.

Sasuke s'allongea ensuite à ses côtés pour l'embrasser une dernière fois. Sakura, qui ne se doutait de rien, y répondit de toute sa tendresse. Lorsque le garçon retira ses lèvres, il la regarda gravement.

-Je suis désolé.

-Désolé de quoi ?

La dernière chose dont elle se souvint de lui, c'était une larme qui coulait lentement de son œil. Sasuke pleurer ? Elle n'aura le temps de comprendre son dernier mot, le dernier qu'il lui prononcera alors que depuis sept ans qu'ils se connaissaient, il ne lui avait parlé que durant cette année-là, cette année où ils étaient devenu genin, cette année où ils s'étaient rapprochés, cette année où ils s'étaient aimés, cette nuit.

-Adieu.

Elle sentit une légère frappe au niveau du cou, elle écarquilla les yeux et succomba aux abysses de la torpeur, sans possibilité de réaction.

Le lendemain, il aura disparu et malgré ses efforts, Naruto n'aura pas réussi à le ramener. Elle pleura longtemps, son si beau sourire devint bien fade et malgré la présence de Tsunade pour la secouer, elle ne retrouvera sa bonne humeur qu'à l'arrivée de ce petit garçon aux cheveux argentés, si enthousiaste et qui bien vite perdit sa maman. Même si aujourd'hui il lui arrivait encore de pleurer sur la photo de l'équipe 7, c'était bien plus rare.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Oui, ça faisait trois ans. Elle regardait le ciel bleu avec ses nuages blancs aux formes diverses, repensant à cette nuit d'amour, sa plus belle et à la fois la seule. Le retour de Naruto avait amené de nombreux souvenirs et le baiser qu'elle avait surpris entre lui et Hinata l'avait rendue jalouse. Heureuse pour le couple mais jalouse en même temps. Bien que Naruto fût son ami, elle aurait préféré voir Sasuke revenir à sa place. Devait-elle en être blâmée ? L'amour était égoïste. Une main se posa sur son épaule, elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Tsunade était derrière elle. Elle se trouvait sur le toit du bureau de l'Hokage.

-Tu penses à lui ?

Sakura se retourna et lui fit un sourire triste qui apparaissait souvent depuis cette nuit.

-Oui, comme toujours quand je suis dans mes pensées.

-Tu vas bientôt partir, tu te sens prête ? Demanda-t-elle, caressant l'épaule de sa disciple.

-Oui, je le suis toujours.

-Bien, je vous fais confiance à tous les trois. Mais n'oublies pas, qu'il revienne de gré ou de force, Sasuke devra être jugé.

-… je le sais.

-Encore une chose, Naruto t'as bien confié le carnet que je t'ai rédigé sur les poisons et les antidotes?

Sakura hésita, fouilla dans sa mémoire mais non, il ne lui avait rien donné. Elle secoua la tête, Tsunade soupira.

-Les hommes… enfin, tu lui demanderas, il doit l'avoir encore sur lui. Une dernière chose, pour moi aussi ce fut dur de passer outre la douleur d'une personne partie trop tôt, j'ai vécue ça trois fois.

-Il semble que ce soit notre lot…

_Trois ? Il y a Nawaki, Dan… mais qui est le troisième ? Oroshimaru ? Je lui demanderai une autre fois._

-Allez va.

Sakura hocha la tête et descendit aux portes du village pour rejoindre Kakashi, Temari et Naruto déjà présents. Ce dernier, sous ses airs enthousiastes paraissait un peu tendu.

-Alors on y va Kakashi-sensei ? Go go go !

-Bon eh bien comme je vois que vous êtes fin prêts tous les trois, en av…

Le jonin s'interrompit par un pouf non loin de là. Quelqu'un venait d'utiliser un jutsu de métamorphose. Curieux, le groupe se tourna vers le petit nuage de fumée blanche qui se dissipa, dévoilant une imitation grossière et grotesque d'une jeune femme en kimono violet. La jeune femme caricaturée se trouvait non loin de là et se vexa fortement.

-Quoi ? C'est moi ça ? S'écria-t-elle.

Naruto regarda plus attentivement la scène, s'agissait-il d'une tentative encore ratée de Konohamaru ? Impossible, il maitrisait cette technique maintenant. La jeune femme cogna la tête de son imitation qui disparut en un nouveau pouf, dévoilant un garçon d'une douzaine d'années aux cheveux argentés allongé par terre, ne bougeant plus d'un pouce. Naruto se rapprocha.

-Heu… hey ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme se retourna et constata que son petit plaisantin ne bougeait plus, elle s'en inquiéta.

-Petit ? Hey petit, répond.

En un éclair, le garçon se redressa avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres en présentant bien haut son médius.

-Quoi ça t'inquiète la truie ? Demanda-t-il en éclatant de rire.

-Oh ! Espèce de petit garnement.

-Eh ben ça alors…, commenta Naruto ayant comme une impression de déjà-vu.

Le garçon esquiva sans problème cette fois ci la gifle de la jeune femme et recula hors de portée.

-Y'a que la vérité qui blesse, la morue.

-Si je t'attrape, même Tsunade-sama ne pourra pas te guérir !

-Mais qui est ce petit fléau ? Demanda Temari, croyant le reconnaître.

-Hm ? Mais c'est Homura, réalisa Sakura.

Homura fit tourner la jeune femme en bourrique à tel point qu'elle soupira et renonça à le frapper une fois de plus pour continuer son chemin.

-Ben dis donc, t'y est pas allé de main morte, commenta Naruto.

Homura se tourna vers lui, les bras repliés en oreiller sur sa tête.

-Tiens, tu serais pas le copain de Sakura? Le ringard qui veut être Hokage ?

-Tout à fait, répondit fièrement Naruto avant de réaliser que le garçon avait aussi dit « ringard ». Hm ? Hey !

-Ah oui je me souviens, c'est le gamin accroché à tes basques, dit Temari.

-C'est Homura, corrigea Sakura.

Homura éclata de rire devant le temps de réaction de son aîné.

-Ah tu l'as avoué, t'es un ringard !

-Mais non enfin ! Pour qui tu te prends espèce de sale mioche ? T'es même pas capable de faire une métamorphose correctement !

-Surveille tes paroles Naruto ! Menaça Sakura.

-Mais enfin c'est lui qui a commencé !

-Pff qu'est-ce qu'il est puéril, commenta malicieusement Temari.

-Mais arrêtez de vous mettre tous contre moi enfin !

-C'est pas ma faute si j'ai plus de succès que toi avec les filles, fit malicieusement Homura. Et si tu crois que je sais pas faire ce simple jutsu de base, je vais te montrer, métamorphose !

Un nouveau pouf plus tard, Homura prit l'apparence de Temari à 100% fidèle à l'originale.

-Oh eh bien ce petit aspirant est doué, sourit la vraie Temari.

Naruto était blasé, il avait cru faire mouche avec le jutsu raté de tout à l'heure mais il réalisa qu'Homura avait fait exprès de le rater pour se moquer de la jeune femme. Et en plus, il s'attirait les faveurs de Sakura mais aussi de Temari.

-Ingrates, marmonna-t-il.

-Tu peux répéter ? Demanda Temari en empoignant son éventail géant sur son dos.

-Moi ? Non non, je n'ai rien dit…

La fausse Temari se dirigea vers Sakura avec un grand sourire.

-T'as vu ça grande sœur ? Demanda-t-il fièrement.

-Oui, tu as bien travaillé Homura, sourit-elle.

_RHAAAAA ! Mais c'est pas juste ! Sakura-chan n'a d'yeux que pour lui ! _

-Homura ! Homura ! Appelait une voix qui se rapprochait.

Naruto se retourna et vit Iruka qui regardait de tous les côtés avant de se diriger vers le petit groupe.

-Hey, salut Iruka-sensei.

-Bonjour Naruto, aurais-tu vu…

Iruka plissa les yeux en voyant les deux Temari, il regarda la première, puis la deuxième et empoigna la fausse par le poignet, celle qui était la plus proche de Sakura.

-Je te tiens ! Je vais t'apprendre moi à sécher l'école !

Homura redevint normal et tira la langue à son professeur.

-J'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir d'un chunin balafré qu'a même pas été capable de monter en grade en vingt ans.

-Tu vois Naruto, je croyais qu'on avait atteint le summum des bêtises et du séchage de cours, je me trompais, fit remarquer Sakura.

-Merci… répondit Naruto en tirant une drôle de tête.

-Ça suffit Homura ! Ton insolence va te coûter cher ! Tu vas retourner à l'école tout de suite !

Soudain, Iruka bascula en avant en tirant le poignet de son élève. Il cligna des yeux et regarda sa main, elle tenait par le poignet une main arraché. Il poussa une exclamation d'horreur en lâchant la main. Derrière lui, un rire résonna.

-Vous en fait pas, c'est une fausse. La vraie est encore reliée à mon bras, dit-il malicieusement en agitant la main.

Iruka tenta de le saisir à nouveau mais Homura fut le plus rapide en roulant entre ses jambes. Il se redressa, se pencha en avant et gifla ses fesses.

-Si tu veux m'y amener à ton école, viens me chercher chunin de mes deux.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire. C'était sûr, ce garçon lui ressemblait.

-Le jeune Homura fait encore des siennes, constata Kakashi.

-Hey le borgne ! T'as toujours peur de t'enrhumer ? Se moqua le garçon à l'intention du masque du jonin.

-C'est vrai ça Kakashi-sensei, vous pourriez peut être l'enlever de temps en temps, proposa subtilement Naruto.

-Je vous rappelle qu'on a une mission, répondit le jonin.

-Non content de sécher les cours il faut que tu embêtes les passants, tu devrais avoir honte!

-C'est marrant, sourit Homura.

Iruka soupira et se tourna vers Kakashi après avoir saisi le garçon turbulent une fois de plus.

-Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour votre mission.

-Merci Iruka-sensei, répondit Naruto.

-Quoi ? À peine il revient qu'il se tire à nouveau ? Quel veinard !

-Silence Homura, c'en est assez !

-Eh ouais petit gars, je suis un ninja, moi, railla Naruto.

-T'inquiètes, j'en serai aussi un bientôt. Et toi le balafré, je t'ai bien eu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Se méfia Iruka.

Avec un sourire roublard, Homura lui tendit tranquillement une ceinture.

-Nani ? (quoi ?) Mais… mais c'est ma…

Avant même qu'Iruka ne puisse finir sa phrase, son pantalon tomba tout seul, dévoilant son caleçon blanc.

-Rends-moi ça !

Naruto éclata de rire, Homura se tourna vers lui en souriant.

-Ah ben finalement t'es pas si ennuyeux que ça, monsieur le ninja.

-J'ai déjà fait ce genre de conneries bien avant toi, petit.

-Et tu en es fier ? Reprocha Sakura.

-Ben… sua Naruto.

-Finies les plaisanteries maintenant, ou je te ligote comme un saucisson, menaça Iruka en trainant son élève derrière lui.

-Travaille bien Homura et bonne chance pour les examens.

-Merci grande sœur ! Au revoir jolie dame, salut le borgne enrhumé et quand à toi le blondinet, je m'appelle Homura Nagisa, n'oublie pas !

-Pas de soucis, sourit Naruto. Moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki et grave bien dans ta petite caboche que je serai le sixième Hokage !

-Il m'a surnommée jolie dame ? Hm ce petit a du goût et il est mignon, affirma Temari, flattée.

Kakashi s'éclaircit la gorge avant de commencer la marche, suivit par ses trois jeunes compagnons.

-Dis donc Sakura. C'est vraiment ton petit frère ? Ça me fait penser que j'ai jamais vu tes parents.

-Nous ne sommes pas liés par le sang si c'est ça ce que tu veux dire. Homura est arrivé au village il y a trois mois avec sa mère. Celle-ci était très malade et est morte une semaine plus tard.

-Oh… je vois… et son père ?

-Il ne l'a jamais vu, seule Kanan-sama, la mère d'Homura savait qui c'était, elle est morte sans le dire à personne, pas même à Tsunade-sama. Donc impossible de savoir si il est mort ou si il vit encore. D'ailleurs Homura évite le sujet quand on lui demande.

-Moi je comprends qu'il soit aussi farceur alors, dit Naruto. Il cherche à attirer l'attention, c'est tout. Il veut juste qu'on s'aperçoive qu'il existe pour ne plus être seul au monde. D'ailleurs, c'est qui cette Kanan ?

-La sœur cadette du Yondaime Hokage, répondit Kakashi. Ne t'étonne pas si tu n'as jamais entendu parler d'elle, elle a déserté le village quelques temps avant ta naissance.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ça, seuls Kanan et le Quatrième le savaient, on ne le saura probablement jamais.

-Mais vous en avez bien une idée Kakashi-sensei, insista Sakura. Vous avez été son disciple et vous avez connu Kanan-sama personnellement.

-Certes mais je préfère garder mes spéculations pour moi.

-En tout cas je suis sûr qu'Iruka-sensei réussira à contenir Homura, il l'a bien fait avec moi !

-Ça ne m'en a pas vraiment l'air, fit remarquer Temari, sceptique.

-C'est juste parce que ces trucs prennent du temps ! S'excita Naruto.

-C'est vrai qu'il était assez renfermé par moments, même avant la mort de sa mère. Il avait du mal à faire confiance à quelqu'un, mais je sais aujourd'hui que c'est parce qu'il n'a jamais eu vraiment de foyer avant son arrivée ici. Lui et sa mère voyageaient sans cesse depuis sa naissance à travers le monde.

-Waaa ! Je le comprends. Moi aussi si j'avais vécu toute ma vie à bouger et qu'un jour on me dit que je dois m'installer à tel endroit, je serai chamboulé. Il s'est fait des amis dans sa classe ?

-Eh bien je crois qu'il m'a parlé de quelques élèves en particulier comme Konohamaru mais si il y a quelqu'un avec qui il ne s'entend vraiment pas, c'est Hanabi Hyuga.

-Qui c'est ça ? Demanda Naruto, l'air benêt.

-La petite sœur d'Hinata, triple buse !

-Ahh ! La petite aux longs cheveux noirs ?

-Tu l'as déjà rencontré ?

-Heu… hier assez brièvement.

Sakura remarqua que Naruto semblait tendu tout à coup, lui cachait-il quelque chose ?

-Que s'est-il passé hier ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Heu eh bien… comment dire ? Heu… c'est… compliqué.

Le teint de Naruto venait de virer au rouge vif. Pour Sakura c'était clair, l'adolescent lui cachait quelque chose.

-Naruto… ne me dit pas que tu as fait ce que je pense que tu as fait…

-Ah ? Sua Naruto. Heu… qu'est-ce que tu penses que j'ai fait ?

Sakura plissa les yeux, le regard lourd de sens prêt à le transpercer de part en part.

-Des bêtises.

-Heu quel genre de bêtises ?

-Faire l'amour avec Hinata ! S'écria la jeune fille, toute rouge.

Évidemment c'était insensé. Naruto était trop bête pour brûler ainsi les étapes et Hinata était beaucoup trop sage pour accepter avant le mariage. Cependant, à la seconde où elle posa les yeux sur le regard fuyant de Naruto, elle comprise qu'il y avait des chances pour qu'elle avait visé juste…

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

Une fois installé à la seule place libre qu'il restait dans la classe, à côté de l'affreuse Hanabi, un an et demie plus jeune que lui, Homura s'affala sur la table, écoutant d'une oreille distraite Iruka reprendre son cours. La fille à côté de lui prenait soin de l'ignorer. Homura se tourna vers elle. Son ennui le poussa à s'adresser à elle.

-Hey, souris tu m'étonneras, chuchota-t-il.

Hanabi ne répondit rien, elle ne se tourna même pas vers Homura.

-Ça te tuerait de sourire une fois dans ta vie ?

Toujours le silence.

-Eh oh je te parle.

La jeune Hyuga ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre.

-La Terre appelle Hanabi la belette des étoiles.

Même pas un regard.

-T'es devenue sourde ? Demanda-t-il en agitant la main devant ses yeux. Ou aveugle ? Tes yeux en ont déjà la couleur.

Même pas un geste de son visage dans sa direction. À croire que la présence d'Homura avait été effacée dans l'esprit d'Hanabi.

-Incroyable, t'arrives à dormir les yeux ouverts ? Oublies tout de suite une carrière de ninja et fonce vite t'inscrire dans un…

-Tend l'oreille, coupa Hanabi.

-Hein ? Heu…

Homura tendit l'oreille mais à part le cours assommant d'Iruka, il n'y avait aucun bruit.

-Quoi ? T'es charmée par la voix du balafré ? Je savais pas que tu les aimais si vieux.

-Tu n'as pas remarqué à quel point c'est agréable quand tu ne dis plus rien ? Railla-t-elle.

Homura fulmina et s'apprêta à répliquer vertement lorsqu'il reçut une craie en plein visage.

-Cesse d'embêter tes camarades, intervint Iruka.

-Tss, fit ce dernier en se tournant vers la fenêtre.

Par la fenêtre se dressait fièrement le rocher des Hokage. Le garçon le regarda attentivement avant d'hausser les sourcils. Peu à peu, un sourire malicieux naquit dans ses lèvres, il venait d'avoir une idée.

**ooooooooooooo**

L'équipe de Kurenai avait eu pour mission d'escorter un marchand sur une route où des brigands sévissaient. Une fois qu'Hinata les repérèrent avec son byakugan, elle demanda à son équipe de l'attendre et se précipita sur eux avec un culot déconcertant. Quelques instants plus tard, elle revint toute guillerette, annonçant qu'elle les avait tous neutralisé. Kiba ne fit aucun commentaire mais n'en pensait pas moins.

_Bon sang ! Mais quel démon s'est emparé d'Hinata ?_

-Hinata ? Demanda Kurenai.

-Oui sensei ?

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui sensei, répondit-elle avec entrain.

Kurenai était sceptique, elle ne reconnaissait plus son élève. Où était passé la timide Hinata, non-violente et sans cesse en proie au doute ?

-En es-tu sure ? Insista Kurenai.

-Oui sensei, dommage qu'ils n'aient pas été des ninjas, j'aurai bien aimé utiliser ma nouvelle technique.

C'était le bouquet, Hinata en redemandait. L'inquiétude de sa sensei et ses deux équipiers ne fit que grandir davantage. Avec entrain, Hinata se fit un plaisir d'ouvrir la marche. Un peu plus loin, elle écarta les bras pour que tout le monde s'arrête.

-Heu… que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Kiba.

-Ça devient intéressant, fit la jeune fille en pointant du doigt une flaque d'eau sur le chemin.

-Heu… est-ce que nous voyons la même chose ?

-Kiba, reste près du convoi, ordonna Kurenai.

-Depuis quand il n'a pas plu par ici ?

-Depuis vingt jours, répondit simplement Kurenai.

Hinata lança sans avertissement des shuriken sur la flaque. Celle-ci se transforma en un ninja masqué vêtu en noir qui bondit en arrière pour esquiver les projectiles. Shino contourna l'inconnu mais celui-ci préparait déjà sa contre-attaque.

-Suiton, dragon aqueux.

Un dragon d'eau de trois mètres de haut surgit derrière l'inconnu sans le moindre soutiens humide tel qu'une rivière ou un lac. Aucun doute, ce ninja était expérimenté et son affinité était l'eau. Son bandeau frontal indiquait qu'il était du village caché de la Brume. Suite à une combinaison de mudras que ses coéquipiers n'ont jamais vu étant donné qu'elle était plutôt une spécialiste en combat au corps à corps, Hinata se prépara à lancer une technique de ninjutsu.

-Suiton, renard aqueux!

Au grand étonnement de tout le monde, Hinata fit apparaître devant elle un renard éthéré bleu de deux mètres de haut. La jeune fille le lança à l'attaque et même si le renard était plus petit que le dragon, leur puissance était équivalente et la bataille était épique.

Même si aucune émotion ne laissait transparaître sur son visage déjà à demi-masqué par sa veste et sa capuche, Shino était surprit tandis que Kiba était carrément scié. Hinata venait d'utiliser un jutsu de l'eau sans support et manifestement de haut niveau puisqu'elle tenait tête à un puissant dragon aqueux. La jeune fille exécuta un nouveau signe.

-Mode deux queues !

C'est alors que la queue du renard se divisa en deux parties avant que ce dernier ne s'élance vers le dragon avec plus de vitesse et plus de puissance. L'impact fut tel que l'adversaire éthéré se volatilisa. Hinata surgit derrière le ninja, byakugan activé et pressa à une vitesse folle son adversaire de la paume de ses mains.

-Les 32 paumes du Hakke!

Son adversaire n'eut même pas le temps de riposter qu'il se retrouva à terre, les cavités de son chakra bloquées. Hinata le ligota solidement, fière d'elle-même. Shino s'approcha releva les manches de la jeune fille, inspecta avant-bras, ses mains et ses yeux. Hinata se laissa faire, quelque peu surprise.

-R.A.S, aucune drogue dans son corps, conclut-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Je ne me drogue jamais, affirma-t-elle tout sourire.

-… mais t'es méga chelou quand même ! Fit remarquer Kiba. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi un renard ?

-On se le demande. Quelque chose a changé dans ta vie ? Demanda Shino.

-Oui.

-Et c'est ?

-C'est secret.

Sans rien ajouter, Hinata reprit la marche.

-L'esprit qui la possède est redoutable, songea Shino.

-Kurenai-sensei, faites quelque chose ! Elle me fout les jetons !

-Ouaf ouaf ! Aboya Akamaru.

-Restez plutôt concentrés sur la mission vous deux, nous verrons ça quand ce sera fini.

L'ex-équipe 8 ne rencontra plus aucune difficulté. Kurenai avait pour principe de respecter la vie privée de chacun, y compris de ses élèves mais le comportement d'Hinata était de plus en plus préoccupant.

-On va prendre un peu de repos avant de rentrer au village.

-Bon ben je vais voir si il y a de la bouffe pour Akamaru, dit Kiba en s'éloignant avec son chien.

-Je vais me promener, prévint Shino.

-Je me demande si il y a des sources chaudes ici.

-Oui Hinata, allons y ensemble, j'ai à te parler.

-Bien sensei.

Quelques instants plus tard, enroulée dans une serviette, Hinata, les cheveux noués en chignon, se glissa dans l'eau chaude qui eut pour effet immédiat de la détendre. Elle poussa un long soupir d'aise. Kurenai la rejoignit.

-Vous vouliez me parler ?

-Hinata, je vais être franche, tu as un petit ami ?

-Oui, sourit-elle.

-Je vois. Et tu as fait l'acte en lui-même apparemment.

-Chuuuut ! Rougit Hinata en regardant autour d'elle, affolée. … oui… est-ce que c'est mal ? Nous avions convenu d'attendre le mariage mais…

-Pas du tout, affirma Kurenai en souriant. C'est une preuve d'amour pour ceux qui s'aiment, être marié ou non n'est pas important, c'est juste un morceau de papier, j'en sais quelque chose.

-Vous n'avez pas des parents comme les miens. Si mon père venait à l'apprendre… enfin il est très à cheval sur la tradition… mais si j'avais dit non à cet instant, je m'en serais voulu.

-Je ne te reproche rien, Hinata. Tu as le droit de vivre comme tu l'entends, tu as quand même seize ans.

-Merci sensei, sourit Hinata, reprenant confiance en elle. Vous ne me demandez pas qui est-ce ?

-Je crois déjà savoir. Un certain jeune homme qui souhaiterait devenir Hokage portant le nom de Naruto.

-Oui. C'est le renard qui vous a mis sur la voie ?

-Pas seulement. Il y avait aussi un petit détail qui ne trompait pas, tu l'aimes depuis ton enfance et jamais tu n'as montré d'intérêt pour un autre garçon.

-C'est vrai… puis-je tout vous raconter ?

-Bien sûr, je t'écoute.

Alors Hinata ouvrit son cœur à Kurenai, elle lui révéla tout ce qui s'était passé hier. Naruto et elle s'étaient bel et bien aimés dans les sources chaudes, désertes à ce moment-là puis avaient passés la journée ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'Hanabi les retrouvent pour les avertir que leur père était furieux de sa fugue et avait lancé tout le clan à sa recherche. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle devait se presser de rentrer. Elle rentra alors avec Naruto, son père congédia l'adolescent et Hinata eut droit à une gifle avant de l'envoyer dans sa chambre.

-Et je n'osais pas vous le dire tout à l'heure… parce que Kiba et Shino… enfin, félicitations sensei.

Kurenai écarquilla les yeux et rougit. Le byakugan voyait tout décidément, y compris la petite vie qui grandissait dans le ventre de la jeune femme depuis trois mois déjà. Cependant elle ne révéla pas le nom du père.

Durant le voyage du retour, Kurenai remarquait que sa jeune élève perdait peu à peu de son éclat à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de Konoha. Sans doute avait-elle peur de se retrouver à nouveau cloîtrée dans sa chambre. La jeune femme posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Kiba était en tête du groupe, ils étaient tout proche de la porte principale du village caché. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut enfin, Kiba clama fièrement :

-Bienvenue à la mais…

Hinata sourit à la main de Kurenai mais il fut surpris devant la drôle de tête de Kiba. Elle leva les yeux dans la direction de son regard et écarquilla les yeux à son tour. Le portrait des cinq Hokage sculptés dans la montagne était recouvert de graffitis…


	9. Jamais seul

**Chapitre 9 : Jamais seul**

**oooooooooooo**

Les portraits des cinq Hokage sculptés dans la montagne étaient recouverts de graffitis et de motifs burlesques.

-Eh ben mon cochon, Naruto a fait encore plus fort qu'il y a trois ans, commenta Kiba.

-Ce n'est pas Naruto, il n'est pas là, fit remarquer Kurenai.

Les pieds posés sur le front de Tsunade, Homura s'amusait avec un pot de peinture et un pinceau à marquer en grosses lettres bien visible pour tout Konoha : « Truie aux gros nichons ».

-Intéressant…, commenta Shino.

Curieuse de savoir qui pouvait être aussi audacieux, Hinata utilisa son byakugan pour identifier le plaisantin, il s'agissait du petit frère de Sakura.

-Mais c'est Homura!

-Si je vous laissais faire le rapport de mission à Tsunade, vous pourrez vous en sortir? Demanda Kurenai.

-Heu… oui mais vous allez où sensei? Demanda Kiba.

-Je compte sur vous, répondit simplement Kurenai avant de disparaître.

**oooooooooo**

-Hahahaha! Et toi prend ça! Rit Homura en s'attaquant au visage de son oncle.

« Frimeur et voyou mal peigné » ornait le menton du Quatrième quelques instants plus tard en grosses lettres noires. Homura en était fier. C'est alors qu'une voix puissante lui parvint.

-Homura! Ça suffit comme ça! Tu vas tout nettoyer et en vitesse!

-Rêve et crève le balafré, répondit son jeune interlocuteur en tirant la langue.

-Il fait encore des siennes.

Iruka se tourna à sa gauche et constata que Kurenai venait de le rejoindre.

-Hélas, il devient incontrôlable.

-Waaaa! S'exclama Homura. La louve aux yeux de braise-sensei.

-La louve? Répéta-t-elle, étonnée.

-Oui, la louuuuuuuuve! Fit Homura, imitant le cri du loup.

-Et si tu descendais? Proposa-t-elle, amusée.

-J'ai encore quelques vérités à afficher et j'arrive.

Kurenai connaissait un peu ce garnement. Ses élèves étant devenus chunin, elle avait plus de temps libre. Elle enseignait de nouveau à l'académie de temps à autres, c'est là qu'elle l'a rencontré, il y a trois mois. Il était aux prises avec trois filles qui convoitaient sa place, à côté d'un garçon doué, discret et assez populaire avec la gente féminine : Hoshi Junko. Homura lui conseillait, sans remarquer l'arrivée du professeur, de faire croire qu'il était homosexuel. La première chose que ce petit homme lui avait demandé était « vous êtes fâchée avec votre brosse? ». À la fin du cours, elle le prit à part et lui raconta qu'à ses 14 ans, elle avait connu sa mère, Kanan. Elle lui avait dit que rêver était beau mais il était important de se mettre à marcher et même à courir pour réaliser ses rêves. Homura l'avait écouté, plus attentif qu'à son cours. Il ne fallait pas le juger trop vite, ce garçon cachait en lui une grande sensibilité et une personnalité sympathique. Il n'y avait qu'à voir son comportement avec Sakura.

-Dis-moi Iruka, pourquoi Tsunade te l'as confié?

-J'ai su endiguer Naruto, peut-être, mais Homura est… différent. C'est plus complexe.

-Naruto n'avait pas connu ses parents. Homura lui a connu sa mère et son nom est traîné dans la boue par de nombreux villageois, la colère et le mépris de ce garçon sont plus grands pour Konoha que Naruto.

Une fois que ce dernier finit de marquer « C'est ma bêtise qui m'a tué » au front du Troisième Hokage, il rejoignit Kurenai, tout sourire, les mains sur les hanches. Il semblait sûr de lui alors qu'il n'arrivait qu'au niveau du ventre de sa prof occasionnel.

-Yo Mal-coiffée-sensei!

-Yo chenapan.

-Maintenant que tu es descendu de ton perchoir, tu vas immédiatement…

-Et si tu me laissais faire, Iruka? Coupa poliment Kurenai.

Le sourire d'Homura se fit espiègle. Il exécuta un mudra et disparut dans un nuage de fumée blanche ponctué d'un _Pouf_. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, les deux spectateurs découvrirent les courbes gracieuses et adorables d'une agréable et jolie jeune fille aux cheveux mi- longs argentés et aux yeux dépareillés, dans le plus simple appareil.

-Moo ne soyez pas duuuur, minauda-t-elle.

Ébahis, les narines d'Iruka devinrent en un instant deux chutes écarlates qui l'expédièrent à terre. Homura ne tarda pas à redevenir normal et éclata d'un rire sonore.

-Les hommes…, soupira Kurenai.

-B-bon… si tu y tiens tant que ça je te le confie, mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre sale gamin, tu nettoieras toutes tes saloperies!

-Cause toujours le balafré, la ligne de ton correspondant sublime et modeste est actuellement occupée.

Kurenai sourit et se pencha pour que son visage soit face à celui du garçon.

-Homura, as-tu faim?

-Ouiiiii! Répondit-il avec entrain.

-Alors je t'invite à manger chez moi.

-C'est vrai? Génial.

-Alors allons-y.

Iruka n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce garnement avait bafoué tous les Hokage et il s'en tirait avec une invitation à dîner. Lui-même avait bien invité Naruto à manger une fois mais après qu'il ait réparé ses bêtises. Impuissant, il les regarda s'éloigner.

Une fois chez elle, Kurenai désigna une chaise en face de sa table.

-Installe-toi.

-Oui. C'est gentil chez vous.

-J'aime avoir un environnement calme, répondit tranquillement la jeune femme en cuisinant.

-Bon alors, c'est quoi l'anguille sous la roche? Demanda Homura sans détour.

-Parce que je devrais avoir des arrières pensés ?

-Ça dépend si vous êtes fan des Hokage ou pas.

-Ce ne sont que des sculptures.

-N'empêche, j'aimerai trop être là quand le vieille va voir ce que j'ai écrit.

-Par certains aspects, tu ressembles beaucoup à Naruto.

-Le blondinet en orange qui veut devenir Hokage ?

-Il a eu des jours difficiles, comme toi mais il a gardé espoir et a travaillé dur tous les jours.

-Alors forcément moi aussi je cache une blessure profonde, ironisa-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? Tu en as ?

-Non, il y a prescription pour ma mère.

-Eh bien tu es un courageux petit garçon.

-N'est-ce pas ? Affirma-t-il en bombant le torse, tout fier. Et vous vous êtes une louve intrépide.

-Une louve intrépide ? Répéta-t-elle, amusée. Ça me change de la colombe écarlate de mes collègues. Et pourquoi une louve ?

-Parce que vous hurlez à la lune à certaines heures en plein milieu de la nuit en faisant des galipettes avec une tierce personne que je ne nommerai pas, répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Kurenai sursauta avant de rougir, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce coup là. Elle le savait espiègle mais pas voyeur. Elle continua de cuisiner malgré tout.

-À peine sortit de l'enfance, déjà si précoce sur les choses de la vie.

-Bah je vous ai pas attendu pour me renseigner. J'ai déjà espionné des femmes dans les sources chaudes.

-Je ne verrai plus jamais les sources du même œil à présent, sourit-elle. Mais après tout ce que tu fais n'appartient qu'à toi, évite juste de te faire prendre. Il est des femmes qui peuvent devenir si violentes que d'un coup, leur voyeur est réduit en miette.

-Ah bon ?

-Tu ne connais pas cette histoire où Jiraya-sama a échappé de justesse à la mort ? Il eut de graves dégâts internes juste parce qu'il avait regardé Tsunade-sama aux sources.

-Jiraya… le grand dadais avec l'abondante chevelure blanche et un gros nez ? Bien fait. Je l'ai vu très rapidement quand le blondinet est revenu au village. Ben ça m'étonne pas de la vieille d'être aussi susceptible, ria-t-il. De toute façon, les filles que j'ai vues n'arrivent pas à la cheville de maman, elle était beaucoup plus belle.

-Les mamans sont toujours les plus belles aux yeux de leurs enfants. Mais je dois avouer qu'elle était magnifique en effet.

-Elle n'a pas d'égal, à part vous peut-être, sourit-il malicieusement.

Kurenai sortit de la cuisine et servit le repas. Homura était impatient, son estomac lui faisait savoir qu'il avait faim et l'odeur était alléchante. Une fois Kurenai installée il se jeta avec gourmandise sur la nourriture. Il jetait parfois des coups d'œil à la jeune femme qui se contentait de lui sourire en mangeant tranquillement. Ça n'avait l'air de rien mais ce sourire paisible réchauffait son petit cœur et ce festin était pour lui une preuve d'affection. Il ronronna lorsque Kurenai caressa ses cheveux. Il se leva, marcha sur le mur puis sur le plafond et toisa la jeune femme de haut.

-Vous avez rétrécit, dit-il malicieusement.

-Apparemment, sourit-elle, amusée.

Homura redescendit et se réinstalla, songeur.

-Vous êtes au-dessus du lot de tous ces débiles qui me regardant avec des yeux dégoutés, comme si j'avais la peste.

-Les gens jugent si facilement, j'ai apprise à voir autrement de ce que les yeux disent.

-Ben vous êtes sympa et je vous aime beaucoup.

-J'en suis honorée, sourit Kurenai. Si tu veux rester dormir, tu peux. Le soleil commence à se coucher.

-Yuhi! Fit malicieusement Homura. (Yuhi se traduit par coucher de soleil en japonais, c'est également le nom de famille de Kurenai). Je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison, personne ne m'y attend, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus grave. Quand je dors chez Sakura, elle me laisse dormir avec elle.

-Tu veux dormir avec moi?

-Ouiii.

-D'accord, mais avant tu vas prendre un bain, tu es barbouillé de peinture.

Homura était heureux mais en même temps méfiant. Jusqu'à présent, seule Sakura avait été à ce point proche de lui. Il se lava en réfléchissant à ce qui pouvait bien se trouver dans la tête de sa sensei. Elle était trop gentille pour être honnête, il y avait forcément un truc. Certes elle avait connu sa maman quand elle était adolescente mais Yoko, qui l'avait pourtant connu plus longtemps, s'intéressait moins à Homura que Kurenai. Ils n'étaient pas si liés que ça.

Homura ressortit avec un T-shirt noir ample que Kurenai lui avait laissé. A son cou, pendant à une ficelle blanche, une mèche de cheveux blanc argenté. La jeune femme venait de laver la vaisselle et arrosait les fleurs sur le balcon. La fenêtre ouverte laissait entrer une douce brise qui chatouilla les narines du garçon.

-Dites, pourquoi vous faites ça pour moi?

Kurenai se retourna et lui répondit simplement :

-Je n'ai pas de raisons et je n'en ai pas besoin.

Homura soupira fort en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Pourquoi étais-je sûr que vous alliez dire ça?

-Peut-être parce que tu le sentais, sourit Kurenai.

-Ouais, en fait je suis extralucide mais je suis trop malin pour m'en vanter, assura Homura en bombant le torse.

-Ça s'appelle l'humilité, petit homme.

Tandis qu'elle lui répondait, elle rentra dans sa chambre suivit par Homura. Ce dernier s'assit sur le lit lorsque Kurenai disparut derrière le paravent pour se changer. Lorsqu'elle réapparut, elle était vêtue d'une nuisette noire.

-Ouais, je vous préfère comme ça que sans rien, sourit Homura.

-Ravie que ça te plaises.

À peine Kurenai était allongée que le garçon se blottit contre son ventre, un sourire bienheureux aux lèvres. Ça lui était venu naturellement. Il se sentait bien avec cette jeune femme et même si physiquement elle ne ressemblait absolument pas à sa mère, la douceur de son corps, cette tendre chaleur, cette affection particulière, tout ça faisait raviver à Homura des souvenirs de moments heureux avec elle. Kurenai l'enlaçait et caressait ses cheveux, il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller vers un doux sommeil.

-Maman, murmura-t-il en s'endormant.

Ce fut la première fois qu'Homura l'appelait ainsi. Elle le couvrit tendrement et veilla sur son sommeil comme une mère pour son enfant. En Kurenai aussi venait de naître cet amour insensé qui les liait à présent, l'amour d'une mère pour son fils qui durera toute sa vie.

**ooooooooooooo**

Gaï n'était plus qu'une traînée de poussière s'éloignant à grande vitesse suivit de près par une autre qui gagnait peu à peu du terrain. Encore un défi loufoque des deux Gros-sourcils de Konoha. Les quatre adolescents qu'étaient Naruto, Sakura, Neji et Tenten ne pouvaient que suivre à un rythme largement inférieur.

-Eux et leur amour du défi, soupira Tenten.

-Oui, de vrais phénomènes, confirma Sakura.

-Naruto?

L'adolescent se tourna à sa gauche pour regarder Neji, se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait.

-Puis-je te parler un instant?

-Oui bien sûr.

Les deux ninjas s'arrêtèrent tandis que leurs compagnes continuaient à marcher en direction de Konoha, Neji croisa les bras.

-Cesse de fréquenter Hinata, lança-t-il sans détour.

-Hein?

-Tu as bien comprit. Hinata a annoncé à son père que vous flirtiez, il faut cesser cette relation immédiatement.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la discussion. Rompre avec Hinata? Et puis quoi encore?

-Et si je dis non? Provoqua-t-il.

-Ne te méprend pas, cela ne me regarde que par ma position dans la famille de la branche parallèle qui protège la soke. Je ne fais que te mettre en garde.

-Merci, mais t'en fait pas pour moi, après avoir latté « Itachi » et ce guignol de l'Akatsuki avec ses explosifs et ses bouches dans les mains, je peux tout affronter! Si Hinata l'a dit à son père, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas lui cacher et qu'il le veuille ou non, je continuerai à aimer Hinata, il me fait pas peur.

-Tu n'as pas le profil pour être avec quelqu'un de son rang. D'ailleurs, jusqu'où va cette relation?

-Je l'aime, se contenta de dire Naruto.

-Mais est-ce passager ou cela durera-t-il?

-Je l'aimerai toute ma vie! Mais tu peux pas comprendre.

-Non en effet, je ne peux pas comprendre ton optimisme, mais peut-être son père se fichera-t-il d'elle et de ce qui lui arrivera. Il la reniera comme avant, lorsqu'elle était considérée comme la ratée du clan Hyuga.

Naruto empoigna vivement le col de Neji et le fixa longuement.

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis.

Contre toute attente, Neji sourit légèrement, lui fit lâcher sa tunique blanche et reprit la marche. Naruto resta un moment silencieux avant de tenter de rattraper les autres.

-Hey attendez-moi, bande de ringards!

Encore une journée qui ne voulait pas finir. Izumo et Kotetsu s'ennuyaient ferme dans leur poste juste après la grande porte d'entrée de Konoha. Au point où ils en étaient, n'importe quel évènement insolite leur mettrait du baume au cœur. Un cochon déambulant dans les rues, des gamins lançant des shuriken sur la palissade pour s'amuser, un pet de mouche, un nuage de poussière venant du lointain et se rapprochant d'eux à vive allure… ce qui était bel et bien en train de se produire! Les deux ninja se levèrent et se mirent devant la porte grande ouverte, attendant de pied ferme cet étrange phénomène.

-GYAAAAAAAAAAA!

En un instant, une véritable flèche humaine colorée de vert bondit et atterrit vivement devant eux, créant un voile de poussière qui les firent tousser. Lorsque le nuage se dissipa, ils pouvaient voit Gaï Maito fièrement arc-bouté chargé de sacs et dans son dos, d'un corps.

-PREEEEEEMIER!

Un instant plus tard, une autre flèche verte surgit et Lee fit son apparition.

-Et je suis deuxième! Clama-t-il fièrement.

-Mon cher Lee, loin de moi l'idée de briser ta superbe confiance, qui par ailleurs est l'illustration magnifique de ce que devrait être l'affolant printemps de la jeunesse, mais tu as tort. Tu n'es que le troisième! S'anima Gaï en levant le pouce.

_Schting! _(bruit significatif d'une dent qui brille)

-Comment ça Gaï-sensei? Seriez-vous en train de dire que quelqu'un m'aurait doublé avant que je ne puisse franchir la ligne d'arrivée? S'excita Lee. Mais alors il doit être invisible, car je ne l'ai pas vu! Et je ne le vois toujours pas.

-Héhé, évidement que tu ne le vois pas, Lee. Tu es tourné dans le mauvais sens! Clama Gaï en se retournant pour découvrir Kakashi inanimé accroché à son dos, l'œil ouvert, blanc et vitreux, la tête partant misérablement vers l'arrière. Kakashi ici présent est techniquement arrivé le deuxième!

-Mais oui, bien sûr, c'est pourtant si évident Gaï-sensei! Mais comment n'ai-je pas pu m'en apercevoir? Honte sur moi!

-Mais ne sois pas dur envers toi-même Lee, consola énergiquement le jonin en posant sa main sur son épaule. Être troisième juste derrière tes aînés est tout à ton honneur, cela prouve que l'entraînement de toute une vie surclasse l'invincibilité folle de la jeunesse alors Lee, tu vas devoir t'entraîner comme jamais! Et pour commencer, tu vas me faire trois fois le tour de Konoha à cloche-pied!

-Oui Gaï-sensei!

-Et lorsque tu auras finit, je te donnerai la récompense que j'avais prévue pour le troisième arrivant dans cette course effrénée et complètement périlleuse.

-Merci Gaï-sensei, mais cette récompense... Noooon! Vous voulez dire que c'est…

-Oui exactement! Ce qui te fait tant défaut! Ce qu'il te manque pour être un véritable ninja! Affirma-t-il en levant le pouce avec un clin d'œil et un sourire assuré. Un tube de dentifrice!

_Schting!_

Vu l'expression enthousiasmée de Lee, on aurait pu croire que Noël arrivait avant l'heure. Les quatre derniers arrivèrent sans faire autant de spectacle.

-À la bonne heure, nous sommes au complet! Clama Gaï. Voilà ce que nous allons faire, pendant que Lee accomplira son défi du jour, je me charge de transporter Kakashi à l'hôpital en compagnie de la jeune rose et de notre fort sympathique blondinet.

-J'ai un nom, fit remarquer Sakura.

-Neji et Tenten, vous irez au bureau de notre Hokage bien aimé et vous commencerez le rapport de mission, je vous rejoins le plus vite possible… quoique à la limite, Lee peut se joindre à vous, il aura tout le temps de réaliser son défi ce soir.

-Ne t'introduit pas chez les Hyuga, murmura Neji en passant près de Naruto.

-… et pourquoi? Tu me botteras les fesses si je le faisais?

-Fais ce que tu veux, je t'aurai prévenu.

-Ben voyons, sourit Naruto avant d'éclater de rire.

-Eh bien au revoir Sakura-chan, j'espère que nous nous reverrons assez vite.

Sur ces paroles, Lee baisa sa propre main et souffla vers Sakura en faisant un clin d'œil. C'est alors que des bulles roses en forme de cœur se mirent à voler vers elle. Prise au dépourvu, elle en esquiva quelques-unes de justesse mais d'autres arrivaient…

C'est alors que Tenten s'interposa et, sans état d'âme, creva les dernières bulles du doigt.

-À la prochaine alors, sourit-elle en traînant Lee derrière elle, lui tirant l'oreille.

Sakura regarda le trio s'éloigner en soupirant.

-Je te jure…

À l'hôpital, Gaï frappa vigoureusement à la porte du bureau de Yoko.

-Yoko-chan! Yoookoooo-chaaan!

Cette dernière ne tarda pas à ouvrir.

-Pas la peine de crier, Gaï.

-C'est pour une urgence. Bon, pas si urgente que ça, je pourrai encore faire mille fois le tour de Konoha les yeux fermés en le portant dans mon dos d'une main avant d'éprouver des premiers signes de fatigue, mais me souciant de savoir que tu te rongerai tôt ou tard les sangs en ne nous voyant pas revenir, je pressa le pas séance tenante pour revenir plus vite et ainsi te combler de bonheur.

_Schting!_

-C'est donc pour ça qu'il voulait qu'on fasse la course? Chuchota Naruto à Sakura.

-Salut, fit faiblement Kakashi en levant la main, se forçant à sourire malgré son état, c'était du moins l'expression que prenait son œil car il portait toujours son masque.

-Mais je dois avouer que ce n'était pas l'unique raison. Je voulais aussi satisfaire la peine de mon cœur qui brûlait d'envie d'être à nouveau près de toi, ah Yoko, chère Yoko! Konoha est un appétissant et magnifique gâteau et toi tu en es la forte agréable et superbement appétissante ce…

-Allonge-le ici, dit Yoko, ouvrant la porte d'une chambre et en désignant un lit.

Coupé net dans son élan poétique, Gaï ne put que s'exécuter. Kakashi soupira, enfin allongé dans un lit confortable et non plus balloté dans tous les sens comme un sac à patates. Cependant il n'était pas dupe, ça n'allait pas durer.

-Kakashi… dans quel état tu t'es encore mit? Demanda Yoko.

-J'ai vidé ma réserve de chakra sur un membre de l'Akatsuki.

-Je vois… soupira-t-elle en l'examinant avec son stéthoscope.

-Mais heureusement, tu es là, positiva Kakashi.

-Comme toujours.

-Reprend des forces Kakashi, je te laisse.

Sur ces mots, Gaï sortit de la chambre, laissant Naruto et Sakura.

-Bon, je vais m'occuper de toi et repos absolu, sinon je prendrai des mesures à la hauteur de ta bêtise, prévint Yoko, l'œil brillant d'un éclat forcené, une seringue à la main.

Kakashi la connaissait bien, il ne savait pas quelle punition elle lui infligerait, mais elle le fera sans hésiter. Il ne put alors que répondre d'une petite voix :

-Promis.

Sakura s'approcha, mine de rien mais guettant le moment où Yoko se déciderait à donner à Kakashi à boire ou des médicaments, ce qui la forcerait à lui retirer son masque. La jeune femme la remarqua.

-Tu veux quelque chose peut-être?

-Heu… rougit Sakura. Le voyage fut long et peut être devrait-il se réhydrater?

-Je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

Sans plus attendre, Yoko tira les rideaux entourant le lit et disparut de la vue des deux adolescents. Sakura écarquilla les yeux.

-Hey!

Elle se tourna vers Naruto avec un regard voulant signifier _fais quelque chose!_

-Alors là, comptes pas sur moi, pas avec Yoko-sensei… sua-t-il.

Et il avait ses raisons, plus d'une fois elle lui avait piqué les fesses de sa seringue énorme pour qu'il cesse de s'agiter quand il était plus jeune, le maintenant au lit avec une force démoniaque, souvenir traumatisant d'une des rares personnes qui avait su le mettre au pas.

-C'était pas toi qui voulait voir le visage de Kakashi-sensei?

-Bien sûr mais on trouvera bien une occasion de se glisser en douce dans sa chambre, fit remarquer Naruto avec un sourire roublard.

-Dans ces moments-là j'aimerai avoir un byakugan…

Naruto ne répondit rien. Sakura se tourna vers lui et comprit vite qu'il pensait à Hinata et qu'elle lui manquait. Elle savait qu'être loin de sa moitié, que ce soit pendant une semaine ou deux ans et demie, faisait mal. Elle posa doucement une main sur son épaule.

-Ne t'en fait pas, toi au moins tu sais où elle est.

-Oui c'est vrai, répondit Naruto, son sourire ranima ses lèvres.

-Tu as beaucoup de chance, je t'envie maintenant.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que… tu sais à quoi t'attendre, tu sais que quoiqu'il arrive, tu ne cesseras jamais de lui plaire.

Elle souriait, mais son sourire était triste, douloureux, il ranima des souvenirs en Naruto, des souvenirs désagréables de son pitoyable échec. Évidemment, elle était encore triste pour Chiyo-baachan mais elle pensait surtout à Sasuke, lui aussi il y pensait. Si Sasori n'avait pas mentit, Oroshimaru était peut-être à portée de main désormais, leur ex-équipier aussi forcément. Avec timidité, maladresse, il l'enlaça.

-On le ramènera. Tu te souviens? J'ai promis et Naruto Uzumaki tient toujours ses promesses!

-Oui, mais cette fois on sera tous les deux. Mais lui, voudra-t-il revenir? Ça me fait peur… et si il m'avait oublié?

-Ben… même si c'est le cas, quand il te verra il se rappellera de tout.

-Oui tu as sûrement raison.

-On y arrivera! Aie confiance.

-J'ai confiance.

**oooooooooooo**

Hanabi venait à peine de rentrer à la maison. Elle gagna sa chambre et prit un de ses livres pour réviser… avant de réaliser que les examens étaient déjà finit. Elle n'avait à présent plus rien à faire à part attendre les résultats. Elle espérait que ça ne sera pas trop long. Elle qui aimait le calme et se méfiait de l'impatience était tout à coup assez pressé. Elle songea alors que n'importe qui éprouverait les mêmes émotions, après tout elle était sûre d'avoir réussi. Dans quelques jours, elle sera officiellement reconnue comme un genin de Konoha, elle ne pouvait avoir échoué, c'était une des héritières du clan Hyuga. À cette pensée, elle calma cette agitation de pure joie naissante. Même si elle n'avait que onze ans, elle portait nombre d'espoirs de son clan sur ses petites épaules. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de s'égarer, pas un instant. Elle enleva sa veste et se dirigea vers le dojo pour s'entraîner quand elle entendit de nombreux bruits de pas se précipitant à l'extérieur. Intriguée par cette soudaine agitation, elle se dirigea à son tour vers la porte d'entrée.

**ooooooooooo**

-Hinata!

La jeune fille se retourna, elle allait rentrer chez elle quand elle entendit cette voix familière, elle sourit en voyant ce jeune homme qui accourait vers elle.

-Naruto.

À peine arrivé à sa hauteur, Naruto souleva Hinata par la taille et la fit tourner dans les airs, heureux. Elle riait et lorsqu'il la posa à terre, elle l'enlaça.

-Tu m'as manqué Hinata, dit-il en la serrant à son tour.

-J'ai dit à mes parents pour nous.

-Je sais. Neji m'a mis en garde, il voulait que j'arrête de te fréquenter.

Hinata secoua lentement la tête.

-J'ai clairement dit à père que sa volonté n'y changera rien, je t'aime Naruto.

-Moi aussi.

Tout à leur joie d'être de nouveaux ensembles, ils fermèrent les yeux et leur visage se rapprochait l'un de l'autre pour un doux baiser lorsqu'une main ferme les séparèrent violement.

-Assez!

Hinata eut un hoquet se surprise et pas seulement à cause de cette séparation brutale, elle reconnaîtrait cette voix entre mille.

-Père! S'exclama-t-elle.

C'était bien lui. Hiashi Hyuga. Grand et imposant, ses longs cheveux noirs étaient rejetés en arrière, dégageant son visage sévère par les rides sur son front, qui était d'autant plus redoutable par ses yeux blancs plissés de colère.

-Comment oses-tu me déshonorer de la sorte? S'écria-t-il d'un ton implacable.

-Hey! Intervint Naruto. Je vous interdis de lui parler comme ça!

Sans prévenir, Hiashi porta un redoutable coup au thorax de Naruto qui lui coupa le souffle et le projet a plusieurs mètres plus loin en roulant par terre.

-Je ne te permets pas de me parler, misérable!

-Non! S'exclama Hinata.

Elle tenta de rejoindre Naruto mais son père attrapa son poignet et la maintenu fermement près de lui.

-Je t'interdis d'aller vers lui, rentre immédiatement!

-Non père, vous n'avez pas le droit de me l'interdire! Répliqua-t-elle en se débattant pour le faire lâcher.

-Oh que si ! J'ai tous droits sur toi !

Le chef du clan Hyuga plaqua violement sa fille contre le mur de la maison et la gifla sans hésitation.

-Tu me fais honte, insolente. Maintenant rentre sans discuter.

Hinata se calma subitement, sous le choc de la gifle. Elle posa une main tremblante sur sa joue brûlante. Cette douleur l'intimidait, elle se sentait dépossédée de ses forces. Elle se sentait fragile, fébrile…

_C'est pareil, pareil qu'il y a des années… je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, je ne peux que le regarder de loin, tout le monde m'empêchera d'être prêt de lui. _

Il y a huit ans, Hinata était en compagnie d'En Hyuga, le jeune cousin de son père. Il la suivait partout et veillait tout le temps sur elle. Ce jour-là, ils étaient devant l'académie des ninjas où elle allait bientôt entrer. Un bruit retint son attention, elle se retourna et vit pour la toute première fois Naruto, sur la balançoire pendue à la branche d'un arbre. Il avait l'air triste, triste et si seul. Le voyant à son tour, En pressa Hinata de rentrer en lui conjurant de ne jamais s'approcher de ce garçon, la petite fille ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Quelques jours plus tard, lors d'un duel, Hinata se fit battre par sa petite sœur sous les yeux de son père qui se leva et quitta le dojo sans rien dire. Honteuse, sachant à quel point elle l'avait déçu, Hinata prit ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuit de la maison. Elle percuta un groupe de trois garçons plus grands qu'elle qui la conduisirent près de la balançoire pour l'humilier, c'est alors que Naruto intervint et se mit à se battre contre les trois garçons pour la protéger. Hinata ne pouvait que regarder le garçon se faire battre par les trois autres, impuissante. Les trois garçons s'enfuirent en courant en voyant En arriver, celui-ci saisit le poignet d'Hinata et l'entraîna fermement avec lui alors que Naruto était étendu, couvert de bleus…

-… pourquoi ? Pourquoi le voyez-vous tous si mal ? Ne pouvez-vous pas essayer de vous mettre à sa place ? Il n'a pas demandé à être le réceptacle d'un monstre ! Je l'aime, je l'aime pour qui il est et Kyubi ne me fait pas peur, alors arrêtez de m'éloigner de lui!

-Silence ! Tu feras ce que je te dis, répliqua sèchement son père en l'agrippant par le cou. Comment peux-tu être aussi égoïste ?

L'émanation d'un chakra écarlate fit vibrer le sol et souffler le vent en bourrasque autour de Naruto. Celui-ci se releva, en colère. Une rage folle bouillonnait en lui. Il ne sera plus seul, plus jamais! Ses dents se transformaient en canines, ses yeux rougissaient, ses pupilles se dilataient et deux queues transparentes étaient visibles dans son dos. Il poussa un cri et se rua sur Hiashi à une vitesse folle, labourant le sol sur son passage, il saisit son kimono blanc, le fit lâcher Hinata et le plaqua violement contre le mur. Sous le choc, un cratère se forma derrière Hiashi. Naruto banda son autre poing, prêt à donner un coup d'une puissance colossale au père de sa petite amie.

-Ne touchez pas à Hinata !

Sous le choc du plaquage, Hiashi avait serré les dents. Il n'avait pu réagir prit par surprise, mais à présent son byakugan s'activa et repoussa Naruto d'un coup de paume en plein cœur.

-Espèce de monstre ! S'écria-t-il en frappant.

Naruto fut repoussé, le souffle coupé par le coup qui atteignit directement son cœur mais la robe de Kyubi qui l'enveloppait avait limité les dégâts. C'est alors que les ninja du clan se précipitèrent hors de la maison et firent barrage devant lui pour protéger le chef de famille. Le rictus de Naruto devint plus sauvage, sa colère augmentait sous les yeux d'Hinata. Cette dernière se précipita entre eux et écarta les bras.

-NON ! Arrêtez ! Ne lui faites pas de mal, il veut juste me protéger !

Elle se retourna et enlaça Naruto de toutes ses forces pour l'apaiser.

-Calme-toi Naruto, je t'en supplie.

En la sentant contre lui, la colère de Naruto cessa d'augmenter mais ses queues étaient toujours là, preuve qu'il était toujours tendu.

-Il n'est pas question de te laisser avec ce monstre, clama Hiashi.

-C'est vous l'égoïste, père ! pleurait-elle. Comment pouvez-vous me demander de choisir entre ma famille et l'homme que j'ai toujours aimé ? C'est cruel !

-Tu as des responsabilités en tant, Hinata ! Décidément, tu auras tout fait pour me couvrir de honte. Séparez-la de lui !

Les membres du clan s'élancèrent mais Naruto saisit Hinata et bondit en arrière pour être hors de portée. Il grognait, prêt à se battre sauvagement pour la garder auprès de lui. Ils hésitèrent, les souvenirs traumatisants de ce que fut Kyubi il y a seize ans refirent surface.

-Naruto, pose-moi. Ne t'en fait pas, tout se passera bien, assura-t-elle en le sentant resserrer son étreinte.

Hinata lui prit la main et se tourna vers son père.

-Si c'est là votre bonheur de me voir heureuse père, en traitant mon amour comme un ennemi de Konoha, alors... oui... il y a des choses sur lesquelles je devrai en effet prendre mes distances.

-Cesse ton insolence !

-Naruto est un adolescent comme moi, il n'est pas Kyubi parce que Naruto est et sera toujours Naruto ! Comment pouvez-vous ne pas le voir ?

-ASSEZ ! Tu es ma fille ! Tu es au-dessus de cela. Et en tant qu'héritière du clan tu devras un jour prendre ma place, tu ne peux l'aimer.

-Vous ne me laissez plus le choix père… je demande mon émancipation.

Naruto se tourna vivement vers elle, surprit. Des larmes coulaient de ses joues mais son visage était ferme, elle était sérieuse.

-Si tu fais cela, je te renie! Réfléchit bien! Tu seras exclu du clan, tu perdras ton nom sans possibilité de le retrouver ! Tu ne seras plus ma fille mais une étrangère, tu ne verras plus jamais personne de notre famille.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je voulais juste… être heureuse avec ma famille ET Naruto. Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas l'accepter tel qu'il est ? Puisque c'est ainsi, alors c'est un adieu…

Hinata tournait les talons et se dirigeait vers le bureau de l'Hokage, elle fut retenue au poignet par Naruto. Ce dernier regardait tristement le sol.

-Ne fais pas ça Hinata… ne tourne pas le dos à ta famille, il n'y a rien de plus douloureux que de plus en avoir, je veux pas t'infliger ça…

-Mais c'est avec toi que je veux vivre… on aura notre propre famille.

-Ta sœur a besoin de toi.

En la voyant clamer qu'elle s'émanciperait, Naruto s'était tourné vers le clan Hyuga et l'avait aperçu, cette petite silhouette tremblante comme une feuille, ses yeux blancs versaient des larmes incontrôlables qui portait le nom d'Hanabi. L'adolescent ne pouvait pas priver cette fille de sa grande sœur, il serait un monstre. Hinata se tourna à son tour vers sa cadette et son cœur n'en fut que plus chamboulé qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Et ta maman serait déchirée… je veux pas qu'à cause de moi, tant de gens souffrent. Moi aussi je veux vivre avec toi mais ta sœur a plus besoin de toi pour le moment. Être seul face à l'adversité, c'est très dur…

-… je ne veux pas te sacrifier ou sacrifier ma famille… je ne sais plus quoi faire.

-J'attendrai et si ça prend du temps, je trouverai bien une solution, impossible n'est pas dans mon vocabulaire tu le sais.

-Je t'aime, dit-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

-Moi aussi, tu verras, je deviendrai Hokage et ton père sera obligé de te laisser m'aimer.

-Oui, et si tu tardes, une fois majeurs, nous ferons ce qu'il nous plaira, ça me paraît long mais c'est encore mieux que d'attendre toute la vie.

-Oui, allez va.

À contrecœur il la lâcha et à contrecœur, elle retourna auprès de sa famille. « Pour l'instant » devint à leur sens une éternité insupportable, tous deux étaient déchirés. Les queues de Naruto disparurent et ses crocs avaient régressés. Hinata arriva prêt d'Hanabi et la serra fort contre elle, sa petite sœur s'agrippa de peur qu'elle ne reparte. Jamais l'aspirante ne s'était sentie aussi faible qu'en cet instant, elle n'avait rien pu faire sinon espérer que sa sœur lui reviendrait. Son cœur meurtrit chercha alors un responsable, elle en trouva rapidement un…

Naruto sortit du village, le regard vide. Une fois au beau milieu de la forêt, il s'allongea à même le sol.

-Yo, blondin ! Fit une voix enjouée non loin de lui.

Naruto ne réagit même pas. Il n'avait même pas vu qu'Homura l'avait suivi jusqu'ici.

-Comment va monsieur le sixième Hokage ?

-…...

-… haut les cœurs ! La vie continue ! Clama le garçon en s'allongeant à côté de lui. Dis-toi que ce n'est que partie remise, tu la retrouveras ta petite amie, tu lui a promis, non ? En tout cas, son père me flanque les foies ! Pour un petit bisou il est devenu complètement givré.

-Je me sens vide.

-Ouais, mais ce vide sera comblé quand vous vous retrouverez.

-Oui…

En vérité, Naruto écoutait à peine ce petit garçon sortit de nulle part qui, comme lui, était orphelin. Il se sentait si las, si fatigué. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était dormir. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller au sommeil.

-'fin c'est ce que je dis, j'y connais pas grand-chose à ces trucs d'adultes. Mais tu sais quand même pas la chance que tu as. Elle vit encore et même si vous êtes séparés, c'est que partie remise, nan ? Si tu crois même pas en ce que tu as promit, c'est que t'es un gros naze.

Sans rien ajouter, Homura posa sa tête sur le torse de Naruto et ferma les yeux à son tour. Sakura était si préoccupée qu'elle n'était même pas venu lui demander si ses examens s'étaient bien passés…

**ooooooooooo**

Trois jours plus tard, Tsunade convoqua Naruto dans son bureau. Elle avait intentionnellement laissé passer quelques jours, le temps d'apaiser les esprits. Elle s'aperçut bien vite que Naruto n'était toujours pas calmé.

-Calmer le jeu avec son père ? Pffff ! J'ai envie de lui casser la figure.

-Quelle idée aussi de te ruer sur lui, tu es incorrigible, répondit calmement Tsunade.

-Hey ! Il avait frappé Hinata !

-Mais c'est son père.

-Ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de la maltraiter comme ça !

-Je sais mais je ne peux intervenir sur la façon dont un parent élève son enfant. En revanche, je me dois d'intervenir sur votre combat de rue. J'ai besoin de ton témoignage, puis ensuite je demanderai celui d'Hiashi Hyuga, celui d'Hinata et les autres membres qui étaient dans la rue, qu'ils soient acteurs ou spectateurs. Ton témoignage se fera en présence de Lightning Haruno, de la police de Konoha.

-Je vais essayer d'être le plus objectif possible…

-Et moi d'arranger les choses. Néanmoins, je suis un peu triste.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu ne m'as absolument rien dit sur ta petite amie, il a fallu que cet incident ait lieu pour que je sois au courant! Se plaignit Tsunade avec une drôle de moue.

-Ben… enfin… c'est que… bredouilla Naruto.

-Je me sens si délaissée !

-Mais non ! S'affola Naruto. Ne soyez pas triste !

Tsunade redressa la tête avec un grand sourire malicieux.

-Tu marches toujours à la baguette, toi.

Naruto resta sans voix. Elle l'avait roulé dans la farine. Ça ne lui rendait pas le sourire mais en se rendant compte qu'elle s'était jouée de lui, il ne put que se détendre, c'était sûrement le but recherché. C'est à ce moment que Shizune frappa à la porte.

-Oui ? Demanda Tsunade.

-Hiashi Hyuga désires te voir, répondit Shizune, tendue, n'ignorant pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Naruto.

-J'aurai préféré éviter la confrontation… mais bon reste tranquille Naruto. Qu'il entre.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Naruto était resté stoïque et silencieux, mais son envie de violence à l'égard d'Hiashi s'était ravivée. Le chef du clan Hyuga avait exigé l'exclusion de Naruto du village de Konoha avec pour seul motif que l'adolescent était un fléau pour Hinata. Tsunade refusa catégoriquement et, restant le plus neutre possible, l'invita à voir en Naruto non un Jinchuriki mais un adolescent, un être humain. Car Hiashi n'avait pas été tendre, il avait traité Naruto de fléau, de moins que rien, de réceptacle de démon renard et même qu'il ne méritait pas son regard. Il finit par dire que Naruto n'était pas digne du rang social d'Hinata et sortit.

Quelques heures plus tard, Naruto souffla un bon coup assit sur un banc. Une fois de plus il regrettait l'absence de Jiraya. Iruka était trop occupé et Sakura était tout simplement introuvable. Il prit cependant son mal en patience, mais il s'ennuyait ferme. C'est alors qu'il entendit des bruits de pas hésitants marchant dans sa direction. Il leva les yeux et poussa une exclamation de surprise avant de se lever et rattraper la jeune fille qui titubait vers lui.

-Hinata! T'es toute blanche!

En effet la jeune fille semblait avoir connu des jours meilleurs, pâle et à bout de forces, c'était inquiétant et pourtant elle enlaçait Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait? Demanda-t-il sans détours.

-R…rien… mais j'étais si triste… je ne mangeais plus rien, c'est ma faute.

Naruto se sentait responsable de son état et ça le rendait mal à l'aise. Il souleva Hinata comme une princesse et se pressa de l'emmener chez lui.

-Hinata, la vie continue même si c'est dur… tu t'es enfuie ?

-Non, mon père est venu me voir et m'a dit que… désormais je ne faisais plus partie de la soke, je suis maintenant membre de la bunke.

-C'est pas juste, t'as travaillé si dur pendant des années pour qu'il soit fier de toi et il te jette comme une vieille chaussette ! Ça me révolte !

-Ne lui en veut pas, c'était la meilleure alternative qu'il ait pu trouver, par rapport au clan, à la famille et à mon amour pour toi. Je suis toujours une Hyuga, je suis toujours sa fille mais je n'ai plus l'importance que j'avais en tant qu'héritière, cela ne me gênes absolument pas. Mon seul regret, c'est que père va sûrement nommer Hanabi à ma place, alors je m'inquiète pour elle. C'est beaucoup de responsabilité pour ses frêles épaules.

-Ouais… Hinata… tu sais le symbole que Neji a au front… il t'a fait la même chose ? Demanda Naruto, craignant la réponse.

-Les choses ont changées depuis ces trois dernières années dans notre clan. Il ne m'a pas apposé le sceau de l'oiseau en cage.

-Ouf ! Tant mieux ! Et pour ta sœur, fais-lui confiance, je suis sûre qu'elle te décevra pas, elle saura te remplacer !

-Oui. Maintenant nous pouvons nous voir quand nous le voulons tous les deux, je n'espérais pas mieux.

-Moi aussi. Je suis rentré! Dit-il en entrant.

-Pourquoi dis-tu toujours ça alors qu'il n'y a personne?

-Oh mais si il y a quelqu'un, affirma l'adolescent avec un grand sourire.

-Et qui?

-Mon ange-gardien. Attend je vais te montrer.

Il déposa sa petite amie délicatement dans son lit, partit vers la cuisine et revint, au plus grand étonnement d'Hinata, avec une casserole dans la main. À première vue elle n'avait rien de particulier, elle était tout à fait banale, pourtant Naruto la présenta fièrement à la jeune fille comme si il s'agissait d'un objet unique au monde et très précieux. En se penchant pour voir à l'intérieur, Hinata remarqua une inscription.

_Quelque soient les difficultés que tu rencontreras dans ta vie, souries et aime, les autres t'aimeront. _

Ces mots étaient si simples mais si vrais, emplis d'espoir et d'optimisme. Comme pour répondre aux questions qu'elle se posait intérieurement, Naruto dit :

-Je n'ai jamais su qui c'était, mais la première fois qu'il a frappé à ma porte il y a huit ans, j'ai ouvert et il n'y avait personne, juste un panier contenant cette casserole remplie à ras-bord de délicieux ramens. Quand j'ai fini de manger, j'ai vu le message et je me suis demandé comment je pouvais faire en sorte que les autres m'aiment, et j'avais trouvé : devenir Hokage.

-Alors c'est ton ange qui t'as donné envie de devenir Hokage!

-Eh oui! Je ne perds pas l'espoir qu'un Vendredi soir, il revienne frappé à ma porte pour que je goûte encore à ses ramens, une seule fois de plus.

Naruto souriait mais il était triste à la fois. Hinata comprise vite pourquoi en réfléchissant un instant. Cette personne devait être le seul bienfaiteur de son petit ami quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant. La jeune fille s'approcha doucement de son visage et prit ses lèvres, Naruto ne tarda pas à y répondre.

-Ben mes cochons, vous perdez pas de temps.

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent et poussèrent un cri de surprise en voyant cette tête à l'envers surgir du plafond. La surprise passée, ils reconnurent Homura qui riait en se tenant le ventre, les pieds fixés au plafond.

-Ahhh t'as flippé le Sixième Hokage! Il a flipééé!

-Mais non!

-Mais si, t'as flippé!

-Vous êtes amis tous les deux? Demanda Hinata amusée.

-Je te présentes Homura, mon mini moi.

-Oui, je le connais déjà.

-Hep hep! Je ne tiens pas à être comparé à lui, ça serait m'insulter. Je suis cent fois plus habile et rusé que toi, se vanta Homura.

-Tu vois le genre, Hinata.

-Oui, sourit-elle.

-T'as moins l'air d'un zombie ça fait plaisir mais Hinata-sempai est dans un bel état… bon je vous laisse à vos trucs cochons, je vais me cultiver un peu.

-Tu vas à la bibliothèque? Demanda Hinata.

-Non, à la presse pour prendre quelques revues de charme.

Naruto éclata de rire, Sakura avait raison, lui et Homura avaient plus d'un point commun.

-Je ne crois pas qu'à ton âge ils t'en vendront… tenta Hinata.

-Qui a dit que j'allais les acheter? Demanda Homura d'un ton malin avant de partir.

_Toc toc._

-Il a oublié quelque chose? Se demanda Naruto en se levant et en ouvrant la porte.

-Bonjour Naruto-kun, j'ai lu dans un livre que les compagnons de travail se tutoyaient et se serraient la main.

Naruto fit une drôle de grimace. Le revoici surgissant de nulle part, le fameux clone de Sasuke, Saï qui arborait son sourire factice, tendant la main. Il venait lui annoncer que la première réunion de l'équipe recomposée avait lieu près de l'académie. Une fois arrivés, Saï surprit Sakura en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle, gênée.

-Eh bien j'ai lu dans un livre que pour saluer une coéquipière il fallait, contrairement à une poignée de main que l'on exécute avec les garçons, embrasser sur la joue.

-Une poignée de main suffit avec moi, répondit-elle en se frottant la joue.

-Je l'ignorais, je me nomme donc Saï. Enchanté, Haruno-kun.

-Sakura, appelle-moi Sakura, Saï.

À l'instar de Naruto, Sakura trouvait que d'un certain côté, ce jeune homme ressemblait à Sasuke, ce qui la gênait d'autant plus.

-Oui mais j'ai lu dans un livre que les demoiselles devaient être dans un premier lieu abordées par leur nom de famille de sorte de ne pas paraitre envahissant, précisa Saï en souriant de la même manière, vide.

-Il y a des trucs que tu n'apprendras pas dans les livres, la vie s'apprend tous les jours, ça s'appelle l'art de vivre.

-Vivre est un art ? répéta Saï en réfléchissant. Hmm, intéressant.

-Ça s'apprend uniquement au contact des autres.

-Eh bien puisque je suis dans cette situation, autant en profiter, aussi je te remercie pour cette découverte digne d'intérêt, Haru… Sakura-kun.

-De rien.

Leur nouveau capitaine, Yamato, se présenta rapidement et il leur annonça qu'ils partiront demain.

Tandis que Yamato prit congé et Saï allait se renseigner sur « l'art de vivre », Naruto et Sakura se faufilèrent dans la chambre de Kakashi, évitant royalement de se faire repérer par Yoko qui se trouvait dans son bureau. Le jonin était allongé, profondément endormi. Son drap blanc recouvrait la moitié de son visage mais les deux adolescents savaient qu'il ne portait pas son masque, il était posé avec son bandeau frontal sur la table de chevet. C'était l'occasion en or. Tout excités, ils s'approchèrent de leur sensei et Sakura avança son pouce et son index en pince, referma lentement son emprise sur le bord du drap et commença à baisser lentement.

-Hmmmm… fit Kakashi, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Vas-y doucement, chuchota Naruto.

-Je fais le plus doucement possible.

Elle recommença à baisser le drap, dévoilant peu à peu le nez du jonin… bandé. N'en croyant pas ses yeux, Sakura s'empressa sans aucune douceur de découvrir entièrement le visage mais elle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait y trouver : le bas du visage de Kakashi était entièrement bandé, momifié. Les deux adolescents eurent du mal à cacher leur déception.

-Quelle arnaque ! C'est pas vrai ! Se plaignit Naruto.

-Il nous a encore devancé, soupira Sakura.

À cet instant-là, une main glaciale et tremblante se posa sans douceur sur l'épaule des deux adolescents. Ceux-ci eurent un sursaut et se mirent à suer, n'osant se retourner pour affronter le regard menaçant, presque fou qui les fixaient. Au prix d'un effort colossal, Sakura réussit à se retourner lentement pour faire face à Yoko, toute en sueur.

-Oh… Yoko-sensei… ça alors… quelle surprise.

Elle préféra ne rien ajouter d'autre, même si le mal était déjà fait il était inutile de continuer à s'enfoncer en jouant les ingénues. Yoko eut un sourire crispé et un instant plus tard, les portes de l'hôpital de Konoha s'ouvrirent et les deux adolescents firent un vol plané avant d'atterrir lourdement au sol.

-Et que je ne vous reprenne plus à l'embêter, jeunes voyous !

Sur ce ton sans réplique, elle claqua la double-porte. Les deux adolescents étaient encore choqués.

-Elle a pas de patience…

-Et elle est vraiment redoutable, un vrai cerbère, confirma Sakura en se massant les fesses.

-À qui le dis-tu !

-Tu crois que c'est parce qu'elle est amoureuse ?

-Amoureuse de…

-Naaaaan ! Firent en chœur Naruto et Sakura.

Les deux adolescents époussetaient leurs vêtements pleins de poussière.

-En fait, pour Hinata et toi, ça s'arrange ?

-Elle est chez moi en ce moment.

-Oh. Attend ! Tu l'as enlevée ? S'exclama Sakura, abasourdie.

-Mais non !

-Ouf, tu me rassures. Là, les Hyuga t'auraient exécuté sur le champ.

Naruto n'était pas vraiment rassuré curieusement.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

C'était l'échec complet. Malgré ces deux ans et demi d'entraînement intense avec Jiraya, Naruto s'était fait balayé par Sasuke, tout comme Saï et Yamato. Sakura s'occupait de la blessure de l'adolescent blond à la jambe.

-Ne bouge pas.

C'était inutile de lui dire ça, Naruto était trop plongé dans ses désillusions, il réalisait à grand peine que le fossé qui s'était creusé entre lui et Sasuke était énorme. Le ramènera-t-il un jour à Konoha?

**ooooooooooooooo**

Deux jours plus tard, l'équipe « Kakashi » se trouvait proche de Konoha, ils y arriveront demain matin. Ils s'étaient arrêtés à une auberge pour la nuit. Sakura sortit discrètement par la fenêtre et fila vers la forêt. La soirée était déjà bien avancée, dans cinq minutes, il sera minuit. Elle connaissait cette forêt, surtout la cascade située dans une clairière, cernée par les arbres et de gros rochers, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. La jeune fille avait déjà campé ici quand elle était enfant avec Ino. Mais ce n'était pas par nostalgie qu'elle se rendait à cet endroit.

La pleine lune se reflétait dans les eaux calmes de la cascade, le bruit léger de l'onde avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Tout était calme. Sakura marcha jusqu'au bord du lac dans lequel se jetait la cascade et regarda autour d'elle.

-Tu es seule ?

Cette voix franche et froide glaça son cœur en un instant aussi brusquement que si on l'avait bousculé dans le lac. Elle se retourna vivement et le vit, assis sur un rocher, ses longues mèches cachant ses yeux, l'homme qu'elle aimait… Sasuke Uchiwa.

_Nos sentiments se sont tous dispersés_

_Au gré du vent et des courants d'air,_

_Dans l'espace infini du ciel bleu._

_J'ai déjà tant prié pour que tu sois,_

_La personne qui m'était destinée._

_Mais la réalité est loin d'être aussi facile._

_Les bribes de rêves à la lumière du soleil,_

_Pleuvent dans cette douce brise,_

_Dispersant notre insouciance._

_Nous allons peu à peu vers des jours meilleurs,_

_Aussi brillant qu'on ne peut l'imaginer._

_Mon cœur se met à battre, il commence à s'affoler._

_De plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort._

_Me rappelant ces jours dorés._

_J'aime ton regard, il me pousse à aller de l'avant._

_Je voudrais l'admirer pour toujours. _

**(Shinning Days, Opening de Maï-Hime)**

**Fin de la Saison 0**


End file.
